Storage Love
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Summary inside, please give it a chance! Cover photo made by Elena Rain!
1. Missing

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT This is my story, I hope you guys like it, as usual the first chapter is short but I promise it will get longer as the chapters continue. Leave me a review if you want me to continue.**

**Summary: ****Everything is perfect with Troy and Gabriella until one day Gabriella goes missing, after a few months she is pronounced dead. Troy never gives up and one day while getting something for his father at a storage place he hears a crying sound coming from a storage unit. Who is this girl and can save her when nobody believes Troy really hears her?**

* * *

BOUNCE, BOUNCE, BOUNCE! The sound of a basketball hitting the ground could be heard coming from Troy Bolton's backyard, where he and his girlfriend of four years were playing together.

Gabriella had the ball and was running toward the net, dribbling the ball. Once she was close enough she grabbed the ball and shot it in the air. It circled the rim before falling off to the side.

"Yes!" Troy cheered "I win! You owe me a soda."

Gabriella pouted. "That's not fair; you've been playing since you were a baby. I'm just learning."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, don't even try that one. I've been teaching you to play for four years. I no longer need to go easy on you."

Gabriella continued to pout. "You still have more practice than I do. It's not fair."

Troy chuckled. "All right, I'll get you a soda, but you have to give me a smile first."

"No, I won't."

Troy shook his head and slowly walked closer to her. "You don't have a choice. Either you smile or I'm going to take drastic measures to make you smile."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm not going to smile."

"You've got three seconds."

He stood in front of her and moved his hands to her waist. "3…2…1…" When nothing happen he lifted her up off her feet making her squeal then started to spin her around. Giggles instantly left her mouth.

"Troy put me down!" she begged in giggles. "Troy stop it!"

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, you were warned and you didn't listen. Now you need to be punished."

Gabriella continued to laugh hard as he spun her around.

"Troy! I can't breathe!" she cried out in breathless laughter.

Troy smiled and put her down; he made sure to hold her steady before he let her walk again.

She giggled and turned in his arms. "You're so wonderful, Troy. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

They kissed passionately. They pulled away and Gabriella sighed. "I need to get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"All right, Baby Girl, I love you."

They kissed once more and Gabriella left Troy's backyard. Troy smiled and sighed contently. He loved his life. Little did he know it was all about to come crashing down around him.

* * *

At school the next day, Troy waited at Gabriella's locker until it was time to get to class. During class Gabriella never showed up. The entire day went by and Gabriella didn't show up at all.

Sick with worry Troy went to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Her father Carlos answered the door. "Troy, good to see you. What brings you here?"

"Just checking on Gabriella, she wasn't in school so I thought she was out sick."

"She wasn't in school? That's not possible. I saw her leave this morning."

Troy shook his head. "She never showed up."

"If she wasn't here and she wasn't at school…where is she?"

"I don't know, I've left her several messages and she hasn't responded to any. I think we should call the police."

Carlos nodded and they both rushed inside and over to the phone. Of course they couldn't do anything until Gabriella was missing for a full 48 hours and it drove Troy and Carlos insane.

* * *

48 hours later Gabriella was still missing and the police finally started to search for her. Troy did his own searching on the side but they both came up empty. There was no trace of Gabriella anywhere.

After about 9 months the police closed the case and Gabriella was known as dead. That night Troy lay in bed tossing and turning. He found himself in a dark room, but he wasn't alone, Gabriella was there.

"Gabriella! Baby, I'm so happy…"

"Troy help me."

"What? How?"

"Find me, Troy, I'm not dead, help me, find me, help me find me."

"Where are you?" Troy asked. "Please tell me."

"Help me, Find me, help me find me." She repeated.

"Gabriella? Gabriella!"

Troy shot up in bed screaming Gabriella's name. His parents came running in. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Gabriella! Gabriella!" he screamed.

"Baby, Baby, shhh, shhh." Lucille soothed.

"I have to find her! I have to help her!" Troy cried.

"No, Baby, I'm sorry there isn't anything you can do."

"NO!" Troy screamed. "I saw her, I just saw her, and she was begging me to save her!"

"Honey it was just a dream. Gabriella is gone."

"NO!" Troy screamed on top of his lungs as more tears fell down his cheeks. "NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD! She's alive and she needs my help!"

"Baby, it was only a nightmare. I promise you, I'm sure wherever Gabriella is she is safe and happy."

"NO! SHE'S SCARED AND ALONE AND I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Honey, you need to stop, Gabriella is dead, there is nothing you can to do to help her!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Troy screamed.

Jack looked to Lucille and said "Why don't you give me a few minutes alone with him."

Lucille nodded and left the room. Jack sat down in her place and pulled his son into his arms. "All right, Buddy, shhh, shhh, calm down, calm down, shhh take some deep breaths." He soothed.

"Dad, she's alive I know it. I can feel it."

"I know, Buddy, I know. I believe you."

Troy pulled away and looked at him. "You do?"

"Yes, if your mom was the one missing I wouldn't stop looking until I found her. I wouldn't let the police or anyone else stop me. I'd continue to look until I found her."

"Thank you." Troy whimpered. "You're the only one."

Jack kissed his son on the head. "Tell me about this dream you had."

Troy wiped his eyes. "I was in this dark room I couldn't see anything or anyone, all I could see was Gabriella. She was crying and she was scared. All she would say to me was 'help me find me'. That's it. Soon she was just gone."

Jack nodded. "Do you believe it was a sign?"

Troy nodded. "She's alive and she's trying to send me a message."

"So follow it, do your own searching and do not give up until you find her. I'll support you and help you anyway I can."

"Thank you, Dad, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Buddy!"

They hugged tightly and Troy clung to his father and cried into his chest. He knew he would find Gabriella, but what scared him was where he'd find her and her condition when he did. Troy cried himself to sleep that night, and for many nights after that. No matter what Lucille, or the police said Troy refused to believe it. He yelled and screamed at anyone who said Gabriella was dead. He spent most of his days at home on his computer searching for Gabriella. Lucille didn't support him and always tried to make him stop but it only made his angry and lash out. Jack supported Troy and even drove him to certain places when he believed he had a led on something, but was also there for comfort when he didn't find anything. He never once said "I told you so."

It even put a strain on his friendships, Chad especially. He tried so hard to help Troy through his denial but it always made things worse. He could easily remember the last time he saw Chad. It was a few weeks ago…

**Flashback**

One afternoon Troy was in his room typing away at his computer looking for anything that could help him find Gabriella when someone walked in behind him.

"Mom, I just ate the pizza you brought me and the mini bag of chips. I'm full. I don't want any more food; also I don't care how nice it is outside, I'm not taking a break to play basketball not now, not ever!"

"I'm not your mother." Chad voice said.

"What do you want?" Troy asked not even looking up at him.

"I'm here because we're all worried about you man. Your denial has turned into unhealthy obsession. Look, I get it ok, you love Gabriella, but there comes a time when you need to face the truth."

Troy turned in his chair. "Is that what you think this is, denial? You really believe I'm so depressed that I'm not mentally strong enough to admit she's gone? I'll tell you what, when we find her body I'll admit she's gone, but until then I'm not giving up!"

"And what if her body is never found? Are you going to spend the rest of your life searching for her?"

"Yeah, I am! If you've got a problem with that then get out!"

"Troy, I just want to help yo…"

Troy cut him off. "Just get out, Chad, get out, unless you're going to help me or support me, get out! I will not surround myself with this negative talk. I'm going to find Gabriella, all right?" He turned back to his computer and continued to type away.

Chad sighed. "Troy, the police have done all they can, they've looked everywhere. They can't find anything. If they can't find her, even with their years of experience, how do you think you're going to find her?"

Tommy ignored him and continued to focus on his search on the computer.

Chad sighed once more and got up and left. When Troy heard the door close he stopped and looked at the picture on his desk of him and Gabriella. "I'm going to find you, Angel, I promise, I won't stop until I do."

**End Flashback**

He hadn't seen or even heard of Chad since. The message dreams came back every night and every night they got shorter and shorter and Troy knew it meant she was losing hope of being found. He also knew if he didn't find her soon she would be dead.

* * *

**A/N so tell me what you think? Should I continue?**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and to see the picture Troy has on his desk FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. Finding Gabriella

**A./N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm glad so many of you liked this new story! Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

About another month and a half later, nothing had changed. Everything had stayed the same. Troy continued to spend most of his time searching for Gabriella. His mother and him hardly spoke anymore, and he never saw or spoke to his friends either. The only person who still supported him was his father. He still had the message dreams every time he closed his eyes.

One afternoon, just as Troy got home from school Jack stopped him. "I need you to do be a favor, Bud."

"Can't it wait? I need to get back online and check for Gabriella."

"It won't be long, I promise. I need you to go down to our storage unit and grab the file box from inside. Your mom needs some old files for something."

"Can't she get it?"

Jack sighed. "Troy, I know you are angry with your mother but I really need for you to do this. I promise once you come back you can go back online."

Troy sighed. "All right, I'll be back."

Troy turned around and left.

He arrived at the storage place and went to his unit number. He sighed as he unlocked it and lifted up the door. There were a ton of boxes. This was going to take a while. He searched through the boxes until he finally found one that said Important Files. He grabbed it and moved it outside. He closed and locked the door. He was headed out when he heard a strange sound coming from one of the other units. He stopped in front of it. It was then he realized the sound was crying, but the weirdest part was the crying sounded a lot like Gabriella. He had to be going crazy, right? She couldn't be locked inside there…could she?

He pressed his ear to the door. He started to sing their song. "This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you…"

It was quiet for a moment before he heard the most wonderful sound, it was horse, dry, and came out in a whimper, but it was still music to his ear. "I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you…Troy?"

"Gabriella? Oh Baby, it's me! I'm here, I'm right outside."

The crying sound got louder. "Oh Troy! Please help me! Get me out of here!"

"I will, I promise I will, Baby Girl, just hang on please, just hang on! I'm going to get the guy in charge."

"NO! NO! TROY! NO!" she screamed.

"Baby, he has a key!"

"No! He knows I'm here, he knows! He won't help me! Please Troy don't go to him!"

"OK, ok, I won't go to him. Here is what I have to do, I need to go home and get some tools, then I can come back."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs. "NO, TROY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Troy squeezed his eyes shut. She was so scared and he couldn't comfort her. The fear in her voice was making him physically ill.

"Baby, listen to me, I'm never leaving you. I promise, I'll never leave you. The only way I can help you is by going home and getting tools. I promise I'll be right back."

"Please don't leave me!"

"Gabriella, I love you, I've never broken a promise to you before and I don't plan on starting now. You've got to trust me, Angel."

He heard a loud sniff. "Ok." She whimpered. "Ok, you can go, just please hurry back.

"I'll be as fast as humanly possible. I promise. "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy."

Troy grabbed the box, his father needed and took off in a full speed run.

* * *

He arrived home in record time. He dropped the box on the floor. "DAD! TOOLS I NEED TOOLS!" he screamed.

Lucille came out from the bedroom. "Your dad is outside. Is that the box I need?"

"Yes, now tools, where is the tool box."

"What do you need tools for?"

"It's Gabriella! She's stuck in one of the storage units. I need to break the lock and set her free."

To his surprise Lucille started to laugh. "Oh Honey, I know you miss Gabriella, but you are starting to sound crazy. Whatever you heard was not Gabriella."

"YES IT WAS! I SANG OUr SPEICAL SONG AND SHE SANG IT BACK!" Troy said yelled.

"Do not take that tone with me Young Man, I've been letting you off the hook a lot lately because of Gabriella's death but if you yell at me again I'm going to ground you."

Troy groaned. "Mom, Gabriella isn't dead. It's what I'm trying to tell you. She's trapped in the storage unit and I need to save her."

"Troy, you heard what you wanted to hear. It's not possible she's trapped there. There are always camera's surrounding that place. If the owner saw anything weird he would have reported it."

"He's working with the kidnapper, Mom. I'm telling you she is in there; now please tell me where the tool box is."

Lucille crossed her arms over her chest. "No, and you're not going back out there. Honey, you've become so depressed that you are hearing and seeing things that aren't there. Maybe it's time we take you to see someone."

"I'M NOT CRAZY! GABRIELLA IS IN THERE AND I NEED TO GO GET HER! I NEED TO SAVE HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE TOOL BOX IS OR I'LL TEAR THIS HOUSE APART LOOKING FOR IT!"

"You do that and I'll ground you for the rest of the year. Now, you better stop yelling at me and got to your room."

"NO!" Troy yelled on top of his lungs. "NO! NO! AND NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! GABRIELLA IS TRAPPED INSIDE A STORAGE UNIT AND I'M GOING TO RESCUE YOU HER WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!"

"TROY BOLTON YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL BE GROUNDED AFTER I FIND GABRIELLA!"

Jack came running in from outside when he heard all the screaming. He saw Troy was close to tears. "What happen?"

"Your son has lost his mind. His newest idea is someone kidnapped Gabriella and locked her in a storage unit." Lucille said. "Now he wants tools to go and rescue her."

"I DID FIND HER! I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP AND I HAVEN'T LOT MY MIND!"

"All right, Buddy, just stop yelling. I get you're angry. I want you to calmly tell me what happen.

"It's Gabriella! Dad, I found Gabriella!" he said.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Son. I did say calmly."

Troy quickly explained what happen. "…now I need tools so I can help her out of there."

"There are tools in the garage, but Troy you might want to wait for the place to close and go back when it's dark."

"No." Troy growled. "I promised her I'd be right back and that's what I'm going to do."

"Troy…"

"NO! You've supported me this entire time, please don't stop now."

Jack sighed and nodded. "All right, you run ahead I'll call the police and meet you down there."

Troy nodded and rushed to get the tools.

"You actually believe this story?" Lucille asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. If it was you who was missing I'd react the same way Troy is. I believe he believes she is still alive and I'm supporting that no matter what I personally believe is wrong with Gabriella. Personally, I believe Gabriella is still alive. I refuse to believe anyone is dead without seeing a body." Jack answered.

"You're making it worse by encouraging this, Jack. Do you realizes how hurt he'll be when it finally hits him that she is gone?"

"At least when that happens he'll know he can come to me for comfort without getting an 'I told you so' in the process." Jack told her.

"You don't think he'd come to me?"

"Honestly? No, I don't. I think he'd be too scared of getting an 'I told you so' or an 'I tried to warn you' instead of comfort."

With that Jack walked into the kitchen.

Troy ran back into the house and without a word to his parents rushed back outside. He had been gone long enough. He had to get to Gabriella and fast.

* * *

He arrived back at the storage place and ran over to the unit. "Gabriella?"

"Troy!"

"All right, Angel, I'm back and I've got tools, just hang in there a bit longer I'm going to get you out of here."

"Ok."

Troy got to work using every tool he had to break the lock. Finally the lock broke and Troy lifted the door. He gasped. Gabriella was on the floor chained to a bed. Her clothes were big a baggy, her hair was messy and she was covered in dust and dirt. She had a few bruises on her wrist and eyes. He had a feeling if he lifted her shirt there would be more and he'd be able to see her ribs, yet…she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "TROY!" she screamed happily. They both hugged each other tightly and cried together so happy to be together at last.

After a few minutes Gabriella looked to Troy. He moved some hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, I'm here now and I'm going to get you out of here."

"How can we get me out of this chain?" she whimpered.

Troy kissed her forehead. "I'm going to try and pick the lock, if that doesn't work I'll break the chain and we get the cuff off you later."

Gabriella nodded. "Just be gentle please, it's really tight and it really hurts."

"I promise."

Troy moved and went over to chain and started trying to pick the lock. Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Troy said. "I know this hurts."

"Please just get me out."

"I will, I promise."

After a few more minutes Troy finally got her wrist free. He took it and gently kissed it.

He gently lifted her up and carried her out. Gabriella whimpered and buried her face in Troy's neck.

"Baby, what?" Troy cooed.

"The sun, it hurts my eyes." She whimpered.

"It's ok, you're eyes will adjust. Just keep your head down."

"Where are we going now?"

"To the hospital."

Gabriella just nodded.

Just as Troy was about to exit Jack pulled up in the car. "The police still believe she's dead and think I'm prank calling them. Let's just get her to the hospital and from there we will worry about the police get in."

Troy nodded and got in the car. He buckled him and Gabriella into the same seat and shut the door. Gabriella start to whimper and squirm. "Too small, too small."

"Shhh, shhh, Angel. We will be there soon." Troy soothed. He softly started to sing and rub her back. She claimed right down.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital quickly and the doctors and nurses ran all kinds of tests and exams on Gabriella. She didn't fight them as long as Troy stayed by her side.

After it was all over Gabriella was very happy to just sit and cuddle with Troy on the bed as they waited for her results.

"Baby, do you think you can tell me what happen." Troy asked gently. "How did you end up in there?"

Gabriella didn't answer him. Troy sighed softly and kissed her head. "Ok, we don't have to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

"It's ok. There is no pressure."

Troy kissed her head, stroked her hair, and rubbed her back. He also started to sing softly, and before either of them knew it Gabriella was sleeping peacefully. Troy just watched her; he missed just watching her chest rise and fall each time. He didn't want to take his eyes off her in fear of this all being a dream. He was scared of waking up and she would still be missing.

Just as he was about to doze off the door opened the doctor walked in.

"How is she?" Troy asked.

"Who are you?"

"Troy."

"Where is Mr. Montez?"

"I don't know but I'm her fiancé, now tell me what's wrong with her."

He knew he had to lie, otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to hear about Gabriella, so he lied to them.

"I'll be honest, she's in rough shape, but with lots of TLC and time she'll be just fine."

Troy nodded. "What's wrong with her?"

"The three biggest concerns right now are, she's very male nourished, her ribs are very badly bruised and her wrist has been sprained. Which all things considered isn't that bad. As long as she can get her weight back up, the rest will heal. The most important thing is to get her weight back up."

Troy nodded. "How do we do that?"

"Just be a bit more strict about how much she eats. I'm not saying pressure her to eat till she feels sick and throws it back up, I'm saying just let her eat what she can, if it seems like enough than let her be done, if it seems like it's too less try to encourage her to eat just a little bit more. The more she eats the bigger her stomach will get and the more she'll start to eat."

Troy nodded. "What about her ribs and wrist?"

"There isn't much you can do about that. Just not too much physical activities and try to keep her on as much bed rest as possible."

Again Troy nodded.

"Also, you should know, we did a sexual abuse test, as we do to all our kidnapped victims and everything came back clean. There was no signs of any abuse or even assaults."

Troy sighed in relief. "That's wonderful news, Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The doctor left the room and Troy smiled softly and kissed Gabriella on the head. He gently rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. If TLC was all Gabriella needed it was all she could get from him. Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

A few hours later Troy woke up to the sound of the door opening. He smiled when he saw his dad.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right. What's going on?" he asked.

"I finally found a cop who believes me. She came to get a statement from Gabriella about what happen."

Troy nodded. "Right now?"

Jack nodded. "If possible."

Troy sighed and looked at his sleeping Angel in his arms. She looked so peaceful and Troy hated to wake her up. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Gabriella snuggled deeper into his chest. He chuckled. "Brie, it's time to wake up, Angel." He cooed softly.

She moaned softly and opened her eyes. "What, Troy?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, Angel, but a Police Officer is here to get your statement on what happen."

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

"Gabriella, she's very nice. She is normally the one they call when they need to get a statement from a child. She's very gentle and nice." Jack told her.

"No." Gabriella whimpered again. "No."

Troy sighed. "I'm going to stay right here with you. If you get upset and want the Officer to leave you just tell me and I'll make her go away."

Gabriella sighed and nodded her head. Jack smiled softly and left the room.

A few minutes later A female cop walked in with a stuffed bear. She smiled nicely at Gabriella. "Hello, Gabriella, my name is Tiffney Barns and this here is my Buddy, Brownie." He said holding up the bear. "He really likes to hear stories; do you think you can tell Brownie your story?"

Gabriella looked at her like she had grown a second head. Tiffney laughed. "Ok, I didn't think that would work. I'm sorry. I normally use the bear when I work with scared children. They find it easier to talk to a stuff animal than me."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Who do you feel comfortable talking to, Gabriella? Do you have a special someone you tell everything too?"

Gabriella nodded. She pointed to Troy and he smiled and kissed her head.

"Is Troy your boyfriend?"

Again Gabriella nodded. "And best friend too."

"That is a very special someone. So here is what I suggest we do. I'm going to ask questions but I only want you to tell the answers to Troy. If you don't know something you can say you don't know it. This isn't like at school there are no wrong answers."

Gabriella nodded.

"All right, Gabriella, I understand you were kidnapped and held hostage in a storage unit is that correct?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Baby, all she is looking for is a yes or no answer." Troy cooed.

Still Gabriella said nothing.

"All right, Troy why don't I ask you the questions and then you can ask her?" Tiffney suggested.

Troy nodded. He looked to Gabriella and kissed her forehead. "Did someone kidnap you, Angel? Then they locked you in the storage unit?"

Gabriella nodded softly. "Yes."

"Ask her how the kidnapper treated her while she was in there."

"Baby, how did the kidnapper treat you, while you were in there? Were they nice to you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, they handcuffed me to the bed so I couldn't run away and they only fed me every other day."

"Ask her if there was any physical, mental, or sexual abuse?"

"Did they abuse you Baby? Did they say mean things to you or hit you or touch you in your private parts?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "They hit me and said mean things to me but they didn't touch my private parts."

"The person who kidnapped you did you know who they were?"

"Baby, the kidnapper, was he someone you knew?"

Gabriella didn't answer either of them. Troy kissed her head. "Come on, Sweetie. Please tell us the truth."

"Actually, Troy, I think her silence is all the answer we need. Normally I ask that question and most of them time they don't answer it because it is someone they know and don't want that person to be in trouble. Gabriella, if that is true, you really need to tell me who hurt you. They did a very bad thing and they need to be punished for it."

"I don't." Gabriella whispered softly.

"Don't what?"

"Need to be punished…h-…the kidnapper… said if I got him punished I'd be punished too."

"You won't be punished, Gabriella. That's a promise."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'll be taken into foster home and away from Troy if I tell on the kidnapper."

That gave Tiffney all the answers she needed."Gabriella was the kidnapper your father?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. She frantically shook her head and clung to Troy like a life line. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Just then the door opened and Carlos walked in. "Gabriella, Honey, I'm so glad you're…."

He was cut off by a loud scream. Gabriella's machines started to beep like crazy and Gabriella started to breathe real heavy. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

Nurses and Doctors rushed in and started trying to sedate her but it only caused her to freak out more. "TROY HELP ME! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" Troy screamed out them.

They did as he said and he pulled Gabriella into his arms and started to rub her back as he softly started to sing to her. It didn't have any effect. He looked to Carlos and pointed to him. "Get him out of here right now!"

The doctors and nurses pushed Carlos from the room and Tiffney followed behind them.

Gabriella slowly started to calm down again.

"That's my girl, shhh it's ok now, you're safe. Shhhh it's ok. You're safe, you're safe." Troy cooed.

Her breathing returned to normal and she stopped crying. Troy continued to comfort her. That panic attack may have scared them all but it did answer one very important questions. Carlos was the kidnapper.

* * *

**A/N so how many of you saw that coming? LOL What do you think will happen now? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

******For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Shutting Down

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Sorry for this late update. For those of you who don't know, my beta was in the process of moving and couldn't get these back to me in time for my regular post on Saturday. But here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Her breathing returned to normal and she stopped crying. Troy continued to comfort her. That panic attack may have scared them all but it did answer one very important question. Carlos was the kidnapper.

Troy continued to soothe her as he spoke very softly and very gently, almost as if he was talking to a scared child. "Baby, you don't need to speak, but I just want you to nod or shake your head. Was it your father? Is he the only who kidnapped you, is that why you got so scared by him coming in here just now?"

At first Gabriella acted like she didn't hear him, but after a moment she nodded her head. "He's going to take me back to the storage place after I leave here. He pretends to care and love me but it's an act so the cops don't suspect him." She whimpered softly.

"That's why the cops never found you. Carlos was doing everything in his power to lead them away from you." Troy sighed. "That's why he seemed to accept your death so easily. He knew you were really alive."

Gabriella nodded. "It's all part of his plan."

Troy stoked her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's over now. He's busted and he can't hurt you anymore. You're never going back to that storage place ever again. I promise you that."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into him closer. Troy sighed contently. "Oh my Precious Baby Girl, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Troy."

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips. The door slowly opened and Tiffney walked back inside.

"Carlos was taken into custody."

Gabriella nodded and her grip on Troy tightened. "I'm not leaving, Troy."

There was so much fear in terror in her voice that most people wouldn't have believed her. She had tried to be stern and strict about it but her fear overpowered that.

Tiffney nodded. "I know, Gabriella, where is your mother?"

Gabriella looked to her hands. Tiffney sighed. She looked to Troy. "Where is her mother?"

Troy shook his head. "Nobody knows. She left Gabriella a few years ago and nobody has heard from her since. I honestly don't believe she'd care for Gabriella any better than Carlos did."

Tiffney nodded. "I'll do what I can to make sure Gabriella is put into your family's custody. I will need to get the ok from your parents first."

Troy nodded. "My father should be around here somewhere."

Jack walked in at that moment. "Somebody looking for me?"

Troy smiled. His dad would adopt Gabriella in a heartbeat. He had always loved her like his own.

"We've got some things to discuss Mr. Bolton." Tiffney said.

"Please call me Jack."

They both smiled nicely at each other and walked out of the room.

"See, no worries, Angel. My dad will handle everything."

Gabriella only nodded. She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes. Troy smiled softly and kissed her head. "Are you sleepy?"

She nodded again. He climbed off the bed and went over to the door. He closed it, he thought he heard Gabriella whimper, but he thought he was hearing wrong. Then he hit the lights and the room went black. The sun had set so the sun no longer lit up the room and that's when Gabriella screamed. "NO! TROY! TROY! HELP ME! TROY! HELP ME!"

Troy quickly flicked the lights back on and rushed over to her. "Baby, Baby, shhh, shhh, it's ok, it's ok shhh you're safe. Shhh."

"Keep the lights on, open the door, Troy please!" she begged.

Troy quickly went back and opened the door. He went back over to her and cuddled her close to his side. "What happen, Angel? Why did you get so scared? I'm sorry I upset you. You didn't normally get scared by the dark."

Gabriella sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I didn't used to be. But after spending all that time alone in that storage unit…it was dark and I always heard scary things. If the lights off and the door is closed I feel trapped again, like there is no way out."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you. I had no idea. From now on we can leave the lights on and door opened, ok?"

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into his chest. They both laid down and held each other tightly as they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella shot up in bed with a loud scream. 'NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME TROY!"

Troy sat up next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Baby, hey, it's all right. You're safe. You just had a bad dream. It's all over. You're safe. I've got you. You're safe."

Gabriella cried into his shoulder and clung to him tightly. "I was trapped again. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I heard my dad calling me but I couldn't see him anywhere! Then the door opened and I still couldn't see, all I know is my dad was walking towards me and he was going to do something horrible to me!"

"Shhh, you're safe. Carlos is behind bars now. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise you're safe. Shhh, I'm right here."

"Troy will you sing my special song?"

"Sure, Angel."

Troy laid them both back down and rubbed her back as he softly sang into her ear. Gabriella fell back into a deep sleep.

Just as Troy was going to close his eyes the doctor walked in.

"Is she all right? I heard screaming."

Troy nodded and yawned softly. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream. She's all right now."

The doctor nodded. "You do know that won't be the last of her nightmares?"

Troy nodded. "She's been through a lot these past few months. I'd be surprised if she didn't have nightmares."

"She's going to heal physically in a matter of weeks but, mentally is where it will take longer for her to heal. I'm guessing the reason this door was open and the lights are on is because she freaked out when she closed the door and turned off the lights?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pad and pen. "A lot of victims who are trapped in small dark spaces for a long period normally develop a severe case of _claustrophobia_ once they are finally set free. I had a feeling the same would be true with Gabriella. Although she is doing better than some. One person was so claustrophobic that even being in this large hospital gave them a panic attack. She had to be outside almost always and if she was indoors she had to be sedated and sleeping."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful."

The doctor nodded. "With lots of therapy she was able to get through it and she is now able to be inside most places without any attacks. I'm sure that will be the same with Gabriella. But, just in case, I want you to get this filled. It's a mild sedative you can give her if she seems like she's starting to feel claustrophobic. It will help relax her so she doesn't have a panic attack."

Troy took the slip and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll let you go back to sleep."

The doctor turned and left the room. Troy sighed and looked to Gabriella. He couldn't even begin to think about her being so scared that she always had to be outside. He was so happy that her Claustrophobia wasn't that bad. He just hoped it didn't get any worse.

* * *

That next morning Troy woke up and noticed Gabriella was wide awake with dark circles under her eyes. He sighed. He kissed her forehead. "You didn't sleep at all last night did you, Princess?" he cooed.

She shook her head.

"More bad dreams about your dad?"

She nodded this time but still didn't speak.

"Baby, why didn't you wake me?"

Gabriella shrugged. Troy sighed. "Angel, that's not an answer. Please talk to me. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't…I didn't…Um…I…I didn't want to keep you up." She mumbled like a child in trouble.

"Baby, I'm not angry with you. I just don't like the idea of you lying awake scared and alone while I sleep peacefully."

Again Gabriella only shrugged. "I like watching you sleep. I like being awake and seeing you."

"In other words you enjoy stalking me." He teased

She blushed softly. "No, I just like seeing you because it makes me feel safe knowing you're here."

Troy sighed but smiled softly. "All right, but next time wake me up, promise?"

"I promise."

Troy kissed her forehead again. Then he moved and kissed her nose and both her cheeks. Gabriella giggled softly. Troy smiled and started to smother her face with kisses making her soft giggles turn into loud laughter and shaking her head side to side.

"No, no! Troy stop!" she laughed.

Troy chuckled but stopped. He pressed a small kiss to her lips and pulled away. "It's been way too long since I last heard that sound. I missed it so much."

Gabriella smiled softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They both shared a softly kiss on the lips.

"Troy, where do I go when I leave here? I don't want to go home with my dad?"

"You won't. Until you turn 18 or the cops are able to locate your mother you will be staying with me. So after here we are going to my house. If you want we can stop by your house and pick up some stuff but you'll be living with me."

Gabriella smiled. "Can we play basketball?"

Troy chuckled. "You really are a true Bolton aren't you."

She just giggled shyly.

"We can play when you are physically healed."

Gabriella nodded. "Troy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I…I'm hungry."

Troy smiled softly. "I figured you would be. Which is why…" He stopped and climbed off the bed and went over to a small cooler on the floor. "My dad dropped this off last night after you fell asleep. I made you something special to eat this morning. He grabbed two pieces of food wrapped in tin foil. He brought it back over to the bed and placed it on the tray and moved it over Gabriella's lap.

"Are these what I think they are?"

Troy nodded and smiled as he climbed back into the bed. "My famous, outstanding, peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Gabriella smiled and quickly unwrapped one of them and bit into it. She moaned happily. "This is perfect. Some people add too much peanut butter and not enough jelly, others add too much jelly and not enough peanut butter. But yours has the right amount of each. How do you do it."

"My secret."

She pouted. "Meanie."

He chuckled. "If I was mean I wouldn't make these for you, now would I?"

"That's true."

He chuckled and kissed her lips. "You taste like peanut butter."

She giggled and blushed. He smiled and started to eat his. After a few minutes he had eaten both half's of his and Gabriella had only eaten one half of hers.

"I'm full." She said softly holding her stomach. Troy smiled softly. He took the other sandwich and ripped it in half. "Tell you what, you eat this other one more piece then I'll eat the other, that way it doesn't go to waste."

Gabriella nodded and took the other smaller piece. She ate it. Troy smiled. He kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

Suddenly she burst into giggles.

"What is so funny?" Troy asked.

She didn't answer him she just continued to giggle.

"Seriously, Brie, what are you laughing at?"

She pointed to him and covered her mouth to try and muffle he unstoppable giggles.

Troy looked confused. "What did I do that's so funny?"

Gabriella continued to giggle away. Troy got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He chuckled. He had gotten peanut better on his nose and Gabriella found it hysterical. He came back out and smirked at Gabriella.

"So, you think this is funny?" he asked calmly.

She nodded and giggled.

"Good, because I find this funny too."

He went back over to her and started to rub his nose all over her face. She squealed and giggled harder. "Troy, stop it!"

He chuckled and stopped. He helped her clean her face and his nose. He was so happy to see her laughing and joking and teasing again. He was almost scared she would shut down after this. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry, I laughed at you." Gabriella said.

"It's ok, Baby Girl, it was all in good fun."

He gathered all the trash and went to throw it away when a nurse walked in, she closed the door behind her. Troy didn't even notice.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried out.

Troy quickly went back over to her. "Hey, it's ok. I'm right here. You're safe."

"What happen?" the nurse asked as she checked all the machines and made notes on Gabriella's chart.

"I'm not sure, she was fine a second ago."

"Troy!" Gabriella cried again. She started to breathe harder "Troy! Troy!"

"Baby, it's all right. Shhh, what's wrong?"

Gabriella started to cry as she pointed to the door. That's when Troy realized what happen. He went over to the door and opened it up. Gabriella stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal, but she was still stiff as stone. Troy went back over to her and rubbed her back.

"Angel, what is wrong? Why are you still upset?"

Gabriella didn't speak a word. Troy sighed. He was wrong, she was shutting down.

After the nurse was finished looking at everything she left the room. Gabriella relaxed instantly. Troy started to get a funny feeling that she was scared of people she didn't know very well. But she'd be ok with her friends and his parent's right? It wasn't possible that she was scared of anyone and everyone except for him…was it?

* * *

**A/N what do you guys think? Is Troy right or wrong about Gabriella? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**Beta AN- I know. I suck for making you all wait so long. I'm sorry! Please leave an awesome review for this incredible story to show her how much you missed it!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	4. The Power of Friendship

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETA ELENA RAIN! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **

* * *

The next day Gabriella was allowed to go home. Everything seemed to be fine until they got to the car…The second Gabriella saw it she froze and turned white. She didn't move from her wheel chair. Troy knew why. He gently knelt down by her side and stroked her hair. "Angel, I know it scary but I promise it's only for a short while till we get back to my house."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Baby it's not that far. You won't be in the car for a very long time."

Gabriella shook her head.

Troy sighed. Then he got an idea and smirked. He reached out to her and she gripped the armrest tighter. He chuckled. He gently kissed her forehead. "Trust me, Angel. I will not put you in the car until you're 100% comfortable. I promise."

Gabriella nodded and let go of the armrest. Troy took her from the chair and held her bridal style. He spun her around causing her to giggle and grip him tighter. He spun her once more before stopping and holding her close as she giggled and buried her face in his neck. He chuckled and kissed her head.

"I told my dad to bring my truck; we can sit in the back if you want. It's not that far away. You'd still be outside but also in the car. How about that?"

Gabriella nodded and looked up. "I like that idea."

He lifted her up and set her down in the back of the truck. She sat down and Troy climbed up and sat down next to her. She cuddled close to his side and he pulled her close and kissed her head. "Is this better?"

She nodded. "Much."

"Good."

He kissed her forehead once more and they just sat in silence as they road home.

* * *

Just like Troy promised they arrived home very quickly. Troy quickly got down as Gabriella walked to the edge. Troy took her by the waist and lifted her up in the air and spun her around again. Gabriella squealed with giggles. "Troy put me down!"

He chuckled and set her down on her feet but kept her in his arms. "Do you want to stay outside or go inside?"

"Inside, and to your room. I want to snuggle with my Wildcat."

Troy smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Shall I carry you or do you want to walk?"

"Does carrying me include spinning me?"

Troy chuckled. "Only if you want me to."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "I can walk."

"Aww." Troy pouted.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, you carried me from the bed to the wheel chair, from the wheel chair to the car. I think I can walk into the house."

"Nope, you can't. Didn't I tell you? The doctor said you shouldn't be walking."

Gabriella just continued to giggle and shook her head. "You're a dork."

"I'm your dork."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I take that back, you're not a dork. You're my hero. You have literally saved my life."

Troy smiled softly. "I'd do anything to protect you, My Angel."

Gabriella suddenly looked down to her feet. Troy took her hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

Gabriella only nodded. They two of them went inside and into Troy's bedroom. They climbed onto the bed and cuddled close to each other.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered softly.

"Yes, Princess?" Troy answered.

"Um…well…I was just wondering if…how you um…you see I was just curious…um…never mind."

"No, no never mind. Tell me what's on your mind. Don't shut me out."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "You said that you would do anything to protect me." She started slowly.

"Yes, of course, Sweetie." Troy cooed.

"Does that…would that…I don't know how to ask this…um…should…does protecting me include locking me away from the world?"

Troy looked at her shocked. "What? No, that's not protecting you. Why would you ask…?" Troy sighed. "That's why your father locked you up isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded softly. "He said the world was such a dangerous place and he didn't want me to be hurt by it. So he locked me up."

Troy sighed. "So locking you away and hardly feeding you, chaining you to a bed and abusing you is keeping you safe? I'll never understand that logic."

Gabriella just shrugged. "I didn't either but I…I just felt ready to tell you."

"I'm glad you did. I want you to trust me and tell me these things."

Gabriella nodded. "In time I'll tell you everything."

"I can wait."

He kissed her on the head and they sat cuddled together in silence.

After a few minutes Troy looked down and smiled softly. Gabriella was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over her. She snuggled into his chest and the blanket.

"Sleep well, Angel. You're safe here."

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Gabriella whimpered softly in her sleep. "Shhh, you're safe. I'm right here." Troy cooed. He held her tighter. "Come in."

Jack walked inside. "The gang is here. They all want to see Gabriella."

Troy smiled. "Send them in, but let them know she is sleeping and need to be quiet."

Jack nodded and left the room. A few second later their friends piled in. Being the last one in, Jason, closed the door behind him. Troy didn't notice it. Everyone smiled when they saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully.

"Troy, I'm so sorry." Chad said. "I should have believed you."

Troy just smiled. "It's all right. I understand why you didn't. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. Can we be friends again?"

Chad shook his head. "I don't want to be your friend."

Troy smiled softly. "What about my brother?"

Chad smiled. "I'd love to be your brother again."

They hugged, carefully not to squish Gabriella.

"Troy, is she all right?" Taylor asked.

Troy nodded. "Physically she's fine. A bruised wrist and a little underweight but nothing too serious. Mentally she has a pretty back cause of claustrophobia. Other than those two things she's fine."

"That's not bad all things considered." Taylor said. "Where was she?"

"Locked in a storage room."

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, that's not possible. They places are always surround by cameras."

Troy nodded. "The owner was working with Carlos. He knew Gabriella was there and didn't say or do anything to help her."

"Poor Gabriella!" Taylor cried.

Troy nodded. "Look, when she wakes up, she'll be a little shy and quiet. But just give her some space and don't crowd her or ask her too many questions and she'll open up to you guys in no time."

They all just nodded.

* * *

After a few minutes of just small talk, Gabriella stirred. "Troy," she whimpered softly.

"I'm here, Angel. Shhh, you're safe."

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw the others. She whimpered and buried her face into Troy's chest.

"It's ok, Angel. It's just our friends. Nobody is going to hurt you. They just missed you." Troy cooed as he gently rubbed her back.

Gabriella peeked her head out a little. "Hi." She said softly and quickly hid her face again.

Troy chuckled gently. She had always been the shy quiet type, but never around their friends. He just had to help her remember that. "Come on, Angel, you know they aren't going to hurt you."

Gabriella looked up once more and then to the door. "No." she said and quickly hid her face again. Troy looked to where she had just looked and finally understood why she was so scared again. He went to move to open it but Gabriella gripped onto him tighter. He rubbed her back and looked to Chad. "Can you open my door, please?"

Chad nodded and opened the door. Gabriella peeked her head back out and sighed in relief. She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Hey, Gabriella, we missed you so much. It was awful when we all believed you were dead." Taylor said. "Can I give you a hug?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course, Tay."

The two best friends shared a hug and Taylor cried tears of happiness into Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella cried too.

The two girls pulled away and smiled at the other. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Tay."

After everyone had a change to hug Gabriella and greet her they all sat in different places in Troy's room.

"SO what have I missed?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled. It was like nothing happen. She was shy or shut down at all.

"Well, Chad and I finally got together." Taylor smiled.

"Really? Well it's about time!" Gabriella said.

Everyone laughed.

"We all knew you two liked each other. You were both just too scared to admit it." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, just like you and Troy at first." Taylor said.

Gabriella shared a smile with Troy and they kissed on the lips.

"What else is going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Well…um…I don't know how you'll react to this but um…I…I got together with Ryan." Kelsi said.

Gabriella smiled. "That's great! I know how much you like him."

"Yeah but…"

Gabriella shook her head. "Ryan isn't like Sharpay. They are two different people. I like Ryan, and I'm glad he makes you happy. But just remind him, if he hurts you I'll break his bones."

Everyone laughed and Troy was so happy to see her having fun with her friends again.

They all talked and laughed for hours. It was just like old times, like nothing had changed.

A little later Lucille walked in. "Hey, guys, what's…" she stopped when she saw Gabriella. "You're supposed to be dead." Were the first words she spoke to her.

Gabriella whimpered and curled into a ball on Troy's lap. Troy groaned. "Mom! Really?"

"I'm sorry, but she is."

"If you had just listened to me you'd know she was never dead!" Troy growled.

He felt Gabriella flinch at his harsh voice and he inhaled and exhaled a deep breath calming himself down. He rubbed Gabriella's back to soothe her.

"Is there a reason you're in here?" Troy asked.

"Jack said the gang was over. I just wanted to come say hi to everyone. I didn't know Gabriella would be here."

Troy just shook his head and glared at his mother. "You said your hello's. Now please leave!"

"No, Honey, this is great! Gabriella is alive!"

Lucille went over to Troy and sat next to him on the bed. "Gabriella, what happen? Where were you? Are you all right? Were you kidnapped? Did they abuse you? Did they force you to have sex?"

Gabriella let out a cry as she curled even tighter into Troy's lap.

"Mom, stop it! You're upsetting her!"

"I'm just curious. I've never met someone who was supposed to dead and isn't."

"I don't care, you're upsetting her now leave!"

"Oh! This would make the best story for my news team Gabriella, would you come on and talk about your experience?"

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO!" she screamed.

She was shaking now. Troy held her tighter and rubbed her back. "Shhh, you don't have to do anything, Angel. I promise. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Please! This could be my big break; I'll finally get out of the copy room and finally be able to be in the spot light."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! PLEASE, PLEASE! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL I PROMISE! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRLFRIEND! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER DENY TROY OF ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE!"

She was hyperventilating now, shaking uncontrollably, as she cried hysterically.

Troy lifted Gabriella into his arms and rocked her gently as he whispered soothing things to her. "Shhhh, Baby, shhh don't listen to my mom, don't listen to her. You don't have to go and talk. I promise, I won't make you do that. You're the perfect girlfriend to me already. I love you so much, Angel. Shhh please settle down."

"Too small! Too small!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy stood up and left the room not caring about the shocked stares of his friends. He went outside and walked a few steps down the driveway. Lucky for them a breeze was just passing through and Gabriella instantly started to calm back down.

"That's my girl, shhh, just breathe, you're safe. Shhh, you're safe. I'm right here." Troy cooed gently.

Gabriella looked at him. Troy kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggles softly. Her face was returning to its normal color and her breathing was coming back to normal as well.

Gabriella rested her head comfortably on Troy's shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later the gang walked out.

"How is she?" Taylor asked.

"Better. She likes being outside in the fresh air." Troy answered.

"If you want us to leave we will." Chad said.

"No." Gabriella shook her head and looked up to her friends. "Stay, please. I want you to stay."

Everyone smiled and nodded. They moved to the backyard. Chad grabbed the basketball. "Who is up for a game?"

All the guys agreed. Troy looked to Gabriella. She shrugged. Neither of them wanted him to let her go. Part of the reason Troy was carrying Gabriella everywhere was because a part of him was scared that if he let her go she'd be taken away from him.

"We will take care of her, Troy. We can just sit at the table and talk." Taylor said.

"Are you ok with that?" he asked Gabriella.

She nodded softly. "As long as you stay outside with me."

"I promise not to go inside without you."

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Troy set her down on the lawn chairs and went over to the court to play with the guys. He looked back at Gabriella to see if she was ok, he smiled when he saw she was already laughing at something Taylor had to her. Troy was so shocked at how easily Gabriella could go from being so scared and shut down to laughing and having fun like nothing ever happen.

As he and the guys started to play basketball Chad asked him the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"Dude, what was up with you and your mom? When you two were fighting it didn't seem like the first time."

Troy sighed as he dribbled the ball a few times. "She's been so against me finding Gabriella. I thought it was just her denial but now that Gabriella is alive and healthy, my mom is treating her like she a famous person and has the amazing story to tell."

He shot the ball over to Chad. "I'll admit, pushing Gabriella like that was wrong, but you also have to admit that Gabriella's story is very inspiring. She went through a terrible ordeal and survived."

Troy shook his head as he grabbed the ball back dribbling it down the court. Chad running behind him. "It's not that. My mom has wanted to be a news reporter for as long as I can remember. She finally got a job working at this news station and she was so excited and then found out she had to start out small and work her way to the top. In other words she has to work in the copy room and work her way up to actually being one of the announcers. Ever since then my mom has been doing anything and everything she can to get her hands on a good story. Even butting into people's personal life. I just don't want her to do that to Gabriella. I don't want her to be put in the spot light like that. She has enough to deal with."

Troy shot the ball into the air and watched as it fell through the hoop. Chad caught it and dribbled it a few times and passed it to Troy. He just stood there holding the ball.

"She never supported my belief that Gabriella was alive because she wanted to use my grief and pain as part of this tragic love story, as she called it. We've been fighting ever since."

Chad sighed. "I'm sorry, Man, I had no idea."

Troy smiled softly. "It's all right. Thanks for listening. You're the first person I've ever told that too."

Chad smiled and grabbed the ball back from him. "I'm the only other person who will know. Your secret is safe with me."

Troy smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Bro."

Troy smacked the ball from Chad's hands and started to dribble it down the court again.

"Cheater!" Chad called out as he raced after him.

Troy laughed and continued to laugh and play with his friends. After scoring another point he checked back on Gabriella. She and the other girls were laughing so hard they were gripping at their sides. Troy just smiled That was the power of friendship.

* * *

**A/N so I just came up with the Lucille being a reporter idea as I wrote this chapter so I'm curious as to what you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Back to School Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Things were going really well for the next hour and a half. Gabriella just laughed with the girls as Troy played with the guys. It was just like old times.

Troy was just about to score another point when a loud screech cut him off.

"No!"

"Gabriella come back!"

Troy looked toward the scream to see Gabriella running towards him full speed. Taylor was running behind her.

"Whoa!"

Gabriella ran into his waiting arms and buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and trying desperately to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I got you, Angel. I got you." He cooed as he lifted her legs to help her able to wrap her legs around him. "Shhh, you're safe. Shhh, I've got you, shhh you're safe." He cooed.

She whimpered and started to shake and cry softly.

"Hey, hey, hey," Troy cooed. "Baby, what is it? What happen?"

Gabriella didn't answer him.

"Baby, what happen? Did one of the girls say something to upset you?"

Taylor finally reached them.

"Taylor, what happen? She was fine a minute ago." Troy said frantically.

Taylor sighed. "Brace yourself; you aren't going to like what I say."

Troy just nodded.

"Troy she is scared of your mother and I don't just mean scared like nervous or a little uncomfortable. She is downright petrified of her."

Troy let out a deep breath as he felt Gabriella grip him tighter and cry just a bit harder. "So what happen? Did my mom say or do something to her?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, all she did was come out with a tray of snacks and drinks and set it down on the table by Gabriella that was it."

Troy sighed and hugged Gabriella tighter. He knew deep down that because of what happen earlier Gabriella no longer trusted Lucille, more to that was scared to death of her and Troy hated it…but honestly she didn't blame her one bit.

"All right, thanks, Tay, I can take it from here."

Taylor nodded and walked back to the table.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back. "Hey, listen to me; I'm not angry with you for being scared of my mother. I don't want you to be scared of telling me that. I would never be angry with you."

Gabriella looked up from his shoulder and sniffed. "I didn't want to…to hurt your feelings."

"Oh Baby, you didn't hurt my feelings. Look, this thing with my mom…it's been happening for a long time. So the fact you don't trust my mom honestly doesn't surprise me, nor does it hurt me. I love you and if something or someone scares you I want you to tell me, not worry about how I feel all right?"

Gabriella nodded and rested her head on Troy's shoulder. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, Angel."

He kissed her ear and she giggled quickly bringing her hand up to cover her ear. "No tickling."

Troy chuckled and kissed her temple. "I promise, Angel."

She brought her hand down and re-wrapped it around Troy's neck. "I will however spin you around." He added.

Gabriella held him tighter but squealed with giggles as Troy spun her around. He stopped and waited a minute before setting her back on the ground.

"Thank you for making me feel better, Troy." She said.

"Anytime, Sweet Girl."

He kissed her once more and she went back over to the girls.

Everyone stayed until it got late and then they went home. Troy had a quick shower while Gabriella watched TV. Jack nor Lucille went near her, under Troy's strict orders of course, so they spent the night in their bedroom.

Troy walked into the living room after his shower and smiled. Gabriella had fallen asleep on the couch. He went over to her and tried to lift her up. She groaned and pushed him away. "No, go away."

He chuckled. "Baby, it's just me. Let me take you to bed. You'll be more comfortable."

"K, Toy." She muttered.

Troy had to laugh. He reached out to her again and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her head and took her into his bedroom. He set her down on the bed and climbed in next to her. She cuddled into his chest. He held her protectively in his arms. He kissed her head once more. "Sleep good Angel."

"Door, light?" she mumbled.

"The door is opened and the light is going to stay on. I promise. Go to sleep."

Gabriella fell back to sleep instantly. Troy closed his eyes and he was out like a light too. He could finally sleep peacefully knowing Gabriella was back where she belonged, safely in his arm.

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up and smiled softly at Gabriella sleeping peacefully next to him. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair from her face to behind her ear. "Brie? Brie, hey, Baby wake up." He cooed.

"No." Gabriella groaned. "No, go away."

"Baby, its morning. Time to wake up."

"Troy?" she whimpered.

"I'm right here, Angel." He cooed.

She opened her eyes and saw him. Then she looked around.

"What are you looking for, Princess?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, just looking."

Troy kissed her head. "Are you hungry?"

Gabriella nodded. "How about some eggs, or would you rather French toast?"

Gabriella bit her lower lip shrugged. "Whatever is easy to make."

"They are both pretty easy. It's up to you, Lovely Girl, what do you want?"

"French Toast."

"Ok, then, let's get started."

They both climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. Together they cooked and mixed until the food was ready.

Afterwards they sat down at the table to eat.

"Troy this is yummy." Gabriella smiled as she chewed her food.

"Thank you, Baby, I'm glad you like it."

Lucille and Jack walked in. Gabriella whimpered and turned to Troy.

"You're ok." He cooed. "They won't hurt you."

Troy had made enough for his parents so they made themselves a plate and sat down. Lucille sat next to Gabriella. She whimpered and stood up. Troy gently took her into his lap and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Lucille sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I've been acting like an idiot lately. I'm sorry. I let my wants and dreams get in the way of my family and I've treated you all horribly. I guess I was just…I wanted a story so bad I forgot about people's feelings. I know it's not much but it's all I can offer. I really am sorry. I really am happy you're alive Gabriella. Can you ever forgive me? You too, Troy. I should have believed you when you told me she was alive. I should have supported you like your father did."

Gabriella looked down to her food not sure of what to say. Troy rubbed her back. "Trust is not something that is just given away, Mom. Once that trust is broken it's very hard to get back. But you are my mother and I do love you, so I'll allow you to earn my trust back. You have to do the same with Gabriella."

Lucille nodded and smiled. "I understand. Thank you."

Gabriella just looked to her food. She couldn't help but feel like Lucille was faking this, but the question was why? What would she gain by pretending to be nice to them again?

The next couple of weeks passed. Lucille continued to be nice to Troy and Gabriella and give Gabriella space when she needed it. Gabriella started to believe she really had changed and wanted another chance. Troy was super glad to have his mom back on his side again. If he was happy Gabriella was happy. IN time Gabriella's wrist healed and she managed to get her weight back to a healthy one and all her bruises healed nicely. Physically, Gabriella healed pretty quickly, but mentally, she still didn't sleep in the dark or with the door closed and she still got scared in cars or small enclosed spaces.

* * *

Then, the big day came and it was time for Gabriella to return to school. She was scared to death. She was shaking as she tried to button her jeans. Troy saw her struggling and went over to her. He gently removed her hands and buttoned it for her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Don't worry, all your teachers know about what happen and they aren't going to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not the teachers I'm worried about."

Troy sighed. "I'll protect you against anyone who says something. I promise"

"What about, second period? What happens when I have math and you…you have basketball practice?"

"Baby, my Dad has already spoken to your teacher. She knows what happens and understands if you would rather go to practice with me. She says its fine and she'll give your assignments and homework to Taylor and she can teach you what was taught and then hand in all your finished work."

"I like that."

"Me too."

He kissed her forehead. "I promise everything will be ok."

Gabriella just nodded softly. Troy took her hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

They arrived at school and Gabriella instantly flinched back. She forgot how many people were at East High and how many crazy misbehaved high school students there were. She whimpered.

"I'm right here, you're safe." Troy reminded her giving her hand a squeeze.

"I…I don't like this."

"Baby, I promise you'll be just fine."

They slowly walked into the school and Gabriella jumped out of her skin when the door slammed shut behind them. Troy pulled her into his side and held her close.

They made it their homeroom class room and went inside.

"Well this is a first, Mr. Bolton you're actually early." Mrs. Darbus teased.

Troy chuckled. "I wanted to get here before everyone else so I could get Gabriella a good seat where she feels comfortable."

Mrs. Darbus looked to Gabriella and smiled softly. "I'm truly sorry for what happen to you, Ms. Montez. I want you to know if you feel uncomfortable at any time, I give you my permission to leave and use your cell phone."

Gabriella nodded softly. "Thank you."

"Mr. Bolton, if she should need your assistance or your father's you're allowed to leave with her."

Troy nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Darbus."

She nodded softly.

Troy and Gabriella went to find a seat. Gabriella sat on the side by the open window. Troy sat behind her. The more students that piled in the more Gabriella started to shake. Troy rubbed her back to help keep her calm.

Class went by quickly; Mrs. Darbus mainly talked about drama for an hour. Then the bell rang causing Gabriella to jump again. Troy waited with her till all the students left and then they left.

* * *

They walked into the gym and saw the other members. They were doing some warm ups and stretches before practice started.

"Hey Guys, I got a special visitor with me today."

All the guys looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella blushed and hid her face in Troy's shoulder. He chuckled at her shyness and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept her close to his side as he walked closer to the guys.

"Look, Gabriella has been through a lot and she's still not 100% comfortable being alone. So if for some reason I can't be with her I need to know I can trust you to keep her safe." Troy said.

"Of course." Chad said.

"No need to ask." Zeke asked.

"Yeah, what they said." Jason answered.

Troy looked to the other teammates. Chad, Zeke, and Jason, were her friends too, of course they'd watch out for her. It was the others he was worried about. They all nodded their heads.

"All thanks guys, let's get started, Coach will be here soon."

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Troy looked to Gabriella. "Go sit on the bleachers, Princess. After practice we can go get lunch."

Gabriella nodded softly and did as he said. The gym doors opened and a guy came wobbling in on crutches. "Yo Troy!" he called.

Troy turned and smiled and rushed over to him. "Kevin, hey, how are you doing, Man?" he asked.

"I'm doing better, What about you? I heard the great news, where is she?"

"Oh…" Troy turned to Gabriella and waved her over. She carefully and shyly walked over to him. Troy pulled her into his arms. "Gabriella, you remember Kevin right? He used to be on the team."

Gabriella nodded shyly.

"It's good to see you, Gabriella. I hated thinking you were dead. It tore Troy apart which was even harder."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella buried her face in Troy's shoulder.

"Whoa, Hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Kevin said quickly.

Troy held her tighter and kissed her head. "It's not your fault, Kevin really. She's still really shy and scared around people."

"Well that's good all things considered."

Troy nodded. "I don't care as long as she is alive. We can get through the rest."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I told Holly."

"Yeah, how is she dealing with everything?"

"Better, she no longer freaks out in cars."

"That's great news and your leg is getting better?"

"Yeah physical therapy has really been helping."

"That's great."

"What happen?" Gabriella asked softly. "I don't want to pry…"

"It's all right. Car crash, some drunk driver ran a red light. I had busted my knee real bad. I had to have surgery and everything. My girlfriend Holly broke her arm. But we're both healing now and moving on. We're so happy you're ok though." Kevin answered.

"Thank you." Gabriella answered softly.

"Well, I still have this period off so I was hoping you wouldn't mind me just watching?" Kevin asked.

"Not at all you can keep Gabriella company." Troy smiled.

"Sure."

Gabriella and Kevin made their way to the bleaches and sat down.

"I'm sorry about what happen to you." Gabriella said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about what happen to you too. I was so happy to hear you were ok."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

They continued to make small talk for a an hour while the other practiced basketball.

When it was over Troy came over to Gabriella. "Hey, The guys and I need to shower so Kevin is going to take you to the lunch room and I'll meet you there?"

Gabriella nodded. "Ok."

Troy kissed her softly before running off. Kevin and Gabriella headed to the lunch room.

* * *

As they turned the corner they saw a bunch of the football players blocking their path to the lunch room. Gabriella gulped.

"What's going on Davis?" Kevin asked the Captain.

"We heard Gabriella was back from the dead we had to see it to believe it."

"Well you've seen her now leave!" Kevin ordered.

"Nope, we heard a funny rumor that little Gabriella is scared of being in a dark room with the door closed. Because we're the good people that we are, we want to see for ourselves that this rumor is true."

Gabriella gasped and shook her head. Kevin moved to stand in front of her. "Touch her and I'll remove your head from your shoulders."

Davis laughed and nodded his head to one of the others. They walked over to Kevin and kicked his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground landing on his bad knee. Then they grabbed the crutches and threw them down the hall away from him. Gabriella gasped again. "Kevin!" She knelt down by his side but Davis grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. "NO!" she screamed and started to squirm in his arms. "PUT ME DOWN!"

The football players laughed and started to walk away. Gabriella kicked and screamed all the way to their destination. They stopped in front of the small 5x5 supply closet.

"Didn't Coach just tell us today that the light was broke in here and that the door automatically locks from the outside once closed, and there are no windows to let in outside light?" Davis asked.

"Yep, that's true." One of the players nodded.

"No, no, no! Please, please, please don't put me in there please!" Gabriella screamed.

She was already having flashbacks of her father and was having a hard time telling the difference between her flashback and reality.

Davis literally threw Gabriella into the closet and slammed the door shut. Gabriella banged on the closet door. "Let me out! Let me out please, please let me out!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she banged on the door and screamed to be let out. She could hear the football players laughing at her.

She was finding it harder and harder to breathe and she was starting to feel dizzy and weak. Feeling too weak to continue she stopped banging on the door and dropped to the floor with her hands around her throat gasping for much needed air and shaking uncontrollably as she cried hysterically. She could only hope Troy found her soon.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know you all hate me but I promise I'll have the next chapter up asap. What are your thoughts on Lucille? Do you think she really is sorry or does she having something more up her sleeve? Leave me your thoughts in a review **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

She was finding it harder and harder to breathe and she was starting to feel dizzy and weak. Feeling too weak to continue she stopped banging on the door and dropped to the floor with her hands around her throat gasping for much needed air and shaking uncontrollably as she cried hysterically. She could only hope Troy found her soon.

After what felt like forever the door burst open shining a bright light into Gabriella's face. She let out a strangled cry and turned away from it.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok." A voice cooed behind her. She rolled back onto her other side and saw Troy. She let out another strangled cry and reached for him. He waited no time before taking her into his arm and out of the room and out of the school.

* * *

He set her down on a nearby bench but kept one arm around her. He reached into his pocket and took out the medicine bottle. He had gotten it filled but had never had to use it until now.

"Gabriella, listen to me, I'm going to put something in your mouth you have to try and swallow it ok?" he asked sternly yet gently.

Gabriella nodded and opened her mouth as she continued to cry hysterically and shake. Troy put the small pill into her mouth and grabbed his water bottle and helped her drink it down. It started to work quickly. Gabriella started to breathe normally again and cry softer but she continued to shake. Troy wrapped both his arms around her again and lifted her up and sat down in her seat keeping her close to his chest rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth as he whispered comforting words into her ear helping her calm down even more. She buried her face into his chest and held him like a life line.

"T-Toy…" Gabriella whimpered softly.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Wa-water?"

Troy put the water bottle to her lips. He tilted it up and let Gabriella drink it. When she was finished he pulled it away.

"How are you feeling, Angel? Do you need anything else?"

"Ju-just y-you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

Gabriella nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead. "Can you talk about what happen?"

"N-not ye-yet." She stuttered.

"Ok, shhh, no pressure."

She was still in shock and having trouble speaking. "H-how find me?"

"The guys and I were headed to the lunch room when we saw Kevin on the ground. The guys helped him up and he told me they had wanted to test the rumor and so I knew where they took you. When I got there I opened the door and there you were."

"Ke-Kevin?"

"He's fine. The guys helped him to the nurse. Luckily he didn't pop a stitch or anything. He's just fine."

"Pro-protected m-me."

"He tried to protect you?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I knew he would, you don't have to try and defend him to me. I know he protect you."

Gabriella sighed. She didn't say anything else after that. Troy heard the school door open and the sound of multiple footsteps filled his ear. He turned his head to see who it was and smiled when he saw his dad and his friends. He turned his head back around and kissed Gabriella on hers. The others appeared in front of them.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"Still in shock but better. How is Kevin?" Troy answered.

"Good, the nurse is sending him home. She doesn't want him to walk anymore. So he's calling his mom to come get him."

"Did he fill you in on what happen?"

Jack nodded. "As much as he could, he doesn't know what happen after they left him but he had a good guess."

Troy sighed. "She can't talk about it, Dad. I won't push her to either."

"I know that. I would never ask you to. But look, this is very serious and we need to get it taken care of soon."

"Serious? It was just a harmless prank…wasn't it?" Chad asked.

Jack shook his head. "To lock a normal kid in a closet, maybe considered a harmless prank but to lock a girl who they know has claustrophobia in a small, dark room with no windows or any way of getting air…this could be considered attempted murder."

"Murder?" Troy choked out.

The thought of Gabriella dying because of some stupid prank made him sick to his stomach.

Jack nodded. He didn't like upsetting his son but he had to understand how important it was for Gabriella to tell them what happen. "If you had found her passed out, it could have been murder."

Troy turned white at the thought of finding Gabriella passed out on the floor not moving or breathing. He hugged her tighter to his chest needing the reminder she was ok.

"Since that didn't happen is it still that serious?" Chad asked.

Jack nodded. "Gabriella has to decide if she wants to press charges but either way they'll be expelled from the school."

"Good! They deserve it!" Troy growled.

Gabriella whimpered and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Brie."

"As soon as Gabriella is ready the Principal wants to see you both in his office to talk about what happen."

"NO." Gabriella cried out. "No!" Her chest started to heave up and down as Gabriella started to shake again.

"Shhh, Baby, shhh. It's ok." Troy rubbed her back. "You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. Shhh."

"Promise?" he small weak voice asked.

"I promise, Baby Girl."

Gabriella clamed back down. Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back and looked to his father. "I told you she wasn't ready."

"I can see that, but when she is ready, she has to go talk to him."

Troy just nodded. He had a good feeling Gabriella wasn't going to be ready at any time today.

"Leave us alone." Gabriella whimpered and buried her face into his shoulder.

Jack just sighed. "I won't be able to get you all out of class but I can get Troy and Gabriella. The rest of you need to be back in class when it's time."

With that he went inside. Kevin came hopping out. He made it to the other and sat down on the bench. He started to talk a mile a minute. "Troy, I'm so sorry. You trusted me with her and I let you down, I'm so sorry, is she ok? Can I help?"

Troy chuckled. "Kevin, breathe, I'm not angry with you, neither is Gabriella. You tried to protect her and that's all I could ever ask. You didn't just hand her over to them. You stood in front of her and tried to protect her. Because of your injury it failed but that isn't your fault. I don't blame you."

Kevin sighed and nodded. "Is she ok?"

"Better than she was. It helps she's outside."

Kevin nodded. "Can I do anything to help?"

Troy shook his head. "There isn't much to do. Have you spoken to the Principal?"

"Yeah, I told him everything."

"Good, hopefully those monsters will be expelled."

Kevin nodded. "I made sure to mention that they knew about her claustrophobia when they locked her in the closet."

"That will help, thank you."

"Thank you, Kevin." A small voice whimpered.

Kevin smiled softly. "You're welcome. Glad I could help."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I'm not, and given the chance I'd do it all over again."

Gabriella just looked down feeling guilty he was hurt again. Kevin smiled and said "Don't be sorry, on the plus side you got me out of school for the day, so thanks!"

Gabriella looked back up at him and smiled blushing madly when he winked at her. She quickly buried her face again making Troy chuckle. "Thanks, Bro." he mouth.

Kevin just nodded and smiled.

"Look, we have to get back to class. Hope you feel better, Gabriella." Zeke said.

He and the other guys went back inside. Kevin left shortly after that. Gabriella had calmed down greatly since Troy had first found her, but he knew mentally she was still shaken.

"Troy, I…I'm not ready." She whispered.

"Not ready for what, Angel?" Troy asked her gently rubbing her back and kissing her hair softly.

"To be at school, I thought I was but…but I'm just not."

Troy sighed. "I didn't think you would be either. I was just keeping you with me because I didn't know if you'd feel comfortable staying home alone or some days with my mom."

"I don't, but I'd feel better at home than at school."

Troy nodded. "I understand. Would you feel comfortable staying with my mom? I know she has off tomorrow."

"She's been so nice lately. She hasn't been pressing me to talk or…or made me feel uncomfortable."

Troy chuckled. "That doesn't answer my question."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, how about we give it a try? Tomorrow you stay home with my mom and I'll have my phone on me and if for any reason you need me, call me. If things go well you can stay home with her until you're ready to come back. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea." Gabriella nodded.

"Good, let's go inside then we can talk the Principal and go home."

Gabriella shrunk down on his lap and curled into a ball. "I don't like that idea."

Troy sighed and rubbed her back. "The sooner we talk to him the sooner I can take you home."

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

"Baby, you won't have to go in there alone. I'll be with you."

Gabriella shook her head. Troy sighed. She'd feel better at home but they couldn't leave until they spoke to the Principal and she refused to do that so how did he help her?

Jack walked back outside. "Look, I don't want to be the bad guy but…"

Troy sighed. Conversations that started like that never ended well. "But what?" Troy asked.

"You and Gabriella need to come with me to the Principal's Office now. Since Gabriella is so scared of talking alone he's come up with a new plan."

Troy sighed. "She's not ready."

"She'll never be ready, Troy. These are the times you have to be strict with her and make sure she does what she has to do, even if it scares her."

Troy sighed again. He didn't like that idea. Troy had always promised to never make her do something she didn't want to do, now his father was saying he had to do just that…No! He'd make her comfortable and let her choose to go in there. Only then would they go in. Troy looked to his father and nodded. "Give me a minute alone with her."

Jack nodded and walk away. Gabriella whimpered and started to squirm on his lap. "No, no, no, don't be strict don't be strict."

"Shhh, Angel, shhh, I love you, shhh I won't be strict with you I promise. Shhh relax, shhh." He cooed rubbing her back.

She calmed back down. He stroked some of her hair. "Listen, I know you don't want to go in there, I don't want to go in there either. But just think of it this way if you go in there and tell everyone what happen then Davis gets punished and you never have to see him again."

"I don't know what happen!" Gabriella cried as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "That's what nobody is understanding, I don't know what happen! I was having flashback of my father so I don't remember what happen with Davis and what happen when I was with my father! My brain is all jumbled up! I'm so confused and scared. Troy please, please Troy, please, don't make me go in there. Please, please, please!" she begged crying hysterically.

Troy's heart broke. He hadn't even been strict with her. He'd hate to see her reaction to him being strict.

"All right, shhh, shhh, I'm sorry, shhhhh. I didn't know that, Angel. You never told me. Shhh, we can stay out here shhh."

"I want to go home." She whimpered burring her face into his shoulder.

"I know, Baby, I know you do, and we can."

"When?"

"As soon as we talk to the Principal."

"No!"

"Baby, listen to me, I know you're scared and I know you're confused and that's ok. It's ok to be confused after what just happen to you. But we at least have to tell the Principal that so he understands that you want to tell him what happen you just want to have your facts right first."

Gabriella looked up at him and sniffed. "Promise?"

Troy nodded. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I promise you."

"O-ok." Gabriella said softly."

"Good girl." Troy kissed her forehead and they both stood up. Troy took her hand and Jack came back over. The three of them went inside.

* * *

They went to the Office and the second they did Gabriella flinched back. Sitting in one of the chairs was Davis himself and his parents were behind him.

Gabriella whimpered. Troy wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "I've got you, you're safe." He looked to his father with a low growl. "What is this?"

"Troy Bolton watch that tone. The Principal felt it would be better to have the parents here as well. Gabriella would feel better knowing Davis couldn't hurt her because his parents are here."

"You didn't tell me that outside."

"I said he came up with a new plan."

"Not enough information."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry but you're here now. Please, can you tell us what happen."

"Fine, you want to know what happen I'll tell you."

Gabriella spun in his arms and buried her face into his shoulder clinging to him as tight as she could. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. He looked to the Principal. "That jerk locked Gabriella in the supply closet knowing how scared and uncomfortable she was of being locked in small dark places. Not only did he lock her in there, he left here there and went on with his day like it was no big deal. That's what happen!"

"Troy, I need to hear it from her. She was the only other person involved."

"I'm the one who found her nearly suffocating to death and I'm not involved!" Troy growled. "I found my girlfriend, the love of my life, the entire world, laying practically lifeless on the ground and I'm not involved! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. My girlfriend is traumatized because of this sick freak and I'm not allowed to speak on her behalf. That's insane!"

Gabriella's hands flew up to cover her ear. She loved him standing up for her and defending her she just didn't like when he yelled. Troy rubbed her back and kissed on the head. He brought his own hands up to cover her ears too. He was in no way close to being done.

"Troy Bolton I ought to expel you for talking to me like that." His Principal said.

"Good, fine, expel me I don't really care!"

"Enough!" Jack yelled.

Gabriella flinched.

"Troy, you need to stop! You need to behave or else you'll have to leave."

Troy laughed. "Yeah? Good luck getting Gabriella to stay in here without me."

Jack sighing knowing he was right. "Look, Troy all we want is for Gabriella to tell us what happen. It doesn't have to be this huge fight. Please just take a seat and help us convince Gabriella to talk to us."

Troy sighed. He lifted Gabriella bridal style and sat down on the couch. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. He kissed her temple and whispered something into her ear. She nodded softly. Troy looked back to the others in the room. "Gabriella does want to tell the truth about what happen. But she is very confused right now because while Davis was attacking her she was having flashbacks of when it was her father who was attacking her and she's having a hard time figuring out what her father and what Davis did."

"Perhaps, if she closes her eyes, she can remember it better." The Principal suggested.

Troy sighed and growled softly. They weren't going to let this go. He whispered softly into Gabriella's ear again, this time she shook her head. He whispered again and she nodded softly. He looked up to the Principal. "Can I help her if she gets stuck?"

"If it will give us the answers we're looking for than fine."

"Hold on." Davis's father spoke. "Mr. Bolton has hated my son from day one. How can we be sure this isn't some plan to expel him because of that? He shouldn't be allowed to help her, he could be feeding her information that isn't true. Did you even think that maybe she can't remember what happen because it never did happen."

"Oh it happen all right, your son is a monster who tried to kill my girlfriend!" Troy growled.

"Well it's your word against his."

"Both of you stop. I'm tired of all this fighting. Now, Kevin has already spoken and told his side of what happen. I just need to hear from Davis and Gabriella, if their stories match up then Davis will be punished. Now, I don't want anyone to speak while they are talking, no helping or telling them what to say. They need to speak for themselves."

Troy growled at them and looked to the petrified girl in his arms and sighed. Could they not see how traumatized she was by all this? Did they really need to hear her side of the story to believe it really happen? He shook his head of those thoughts. He had to focus on Gabriella right now. "Baby, come on, tell us what happen."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home." She whimpered.

"Brie, you've got to tell us what happen first. Please?"

"Troy, please!"

Troy's heart broke. But he stayed strong. They had to do this. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear again.

Finally Gabriella nodded and looked up. She turned to face everyone and inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "I wa-was wi-with Kev-Kevin." She started slowly, her voice was shaky. "W-we were going to…to lunch." She inhaled and exhaled again.

"Just take your time, Angel. There is no pressure." Troy cooed in her ear. "You're doing great."

"We…we just turned the corner and Da-Davis was there with…with his…his team." Gabriella looked down at her lap, too scared to look any anyone else. Troy's hand were on her legs, so she traced her finger over his class ring as she spoke. "Um…Davis said he had heard a…a rumor about me being scared of the dark and he wanted to test it. Kevin tried to protect me but they…they pushed him down off his crutches." Gabriella started to cry softly as Troy rubbed her back. "I tried to get to him but Davis just grabbed me and started taking me away. I was kicking and screaming for him to put me down but he never did."

"If she was screaming how did nobody else hear her and try to stop it?" Davis's Father asked.

"I said no talking." The Principal said.

Gabriella instantly curled back up. She whimpered and turned away from them.

"Baby, it's ok. Keep going, you were doing great." Troy told her.

"No, they don't believe me."

"Baby, I believe you, so does the Principal, you've got to try and finish. Tell them what this monster did to you."

"Um…" Gabriella started softly again. She didn't turn back around but traced the wildcat 14 letters on Troy's shirt. "We…we made it to the closet and…and one of the boys were talking about how dark it was and how…how small it was then…then…" Gabriella's bottom lip started to tremble as her eyes squeezed shut, her entire face changed to pain and horror as she cried "He threw me into the closet! He threw me in there and shut the door! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't see! I screamed for help but nobody came! I was so scared and I was all alone! I thought I was going to die!" Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest crying hysterically!

"All right, Baby, all right, shhh, shhh, you did good, you did good. Shhh, shhh." Troy soothed rubbed her back. He looked to the Principal. "She gave you everything you needed to hear can we leave now?"

"No, Davis has to tell his side of the story."

Troy sighed and hugged Gabriella tighter to his chest. She was finished that's what mattered. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. She started to calm down. Troy continued to soothe her and comfort her as Davis gave his side of the story or in other words Davis lied. Gabriella let her hands cover her ears again. Davis's lie would only upset her again and she didn't want hear it so she blocked it out. Troy didn't blame her but he listened closely to make sure he didn't lie his way out of this. He told the Principal that he had no idea Gabriella had claustrophobia and he had just meant it to be a harmless prank and he was really sorry and he'd never do it again and Gabriella was fine so there was no real harm done. Troy wanted to react but it would only make matters worse so he held back.

"All right, now Gabriella's story matched with Kevin's story perfectly whereas Davis's story not so much. So I'm sorry Davis but I'm going to have to expel you."

"Hold on." Davis's father said "Like my son said he had no idea of Gabriella's condition and it was meant to be a harmless little prank. Gabriella is fine, no broken bones or anything. There is no need to take my son out of school just because you have a student who is a cry baby who is still scared of the dark."

"He told both Kevin and Gabriella that he heard a rumor about her not being comfortable in the dark. Yet he instead of just asking her about the rumor he took matters into his own hands and locked her in a dark closet, one of which, the student were warned about this afternoon because of all the dangers it has if one were to get locked inside there."

"Dangers? I never heard about this." Jack said.

"The football coach was supposed to tell you. The air condition in that room is broken so if that door closes the room gets dangerously hot, and if it closes it locks from the outside so the person inside can't get out. All of the teachers were supposed to know this so they could tell their students to warn them."

"So let me get this straight, not only did Davis lock Gabriella in a small dark closet which alone will send her into a panic attack but she was locked in a room that could very easily have over heated and given Gabriella heat exhaustion or worse? Then Davis and his friends left her there screaming and crying for help knowing what could happen to her?" Jack asked.

Troy's eyes went wide. Any number of things could have happen to Gabriella because of those conditions even on a good day, but with her being claustrophobia on top of it…that room was a death trap for her. This really was attempted murder. That thought made Troy angrier. "You sick, twisted, freak, how dare you!" he growled dangerously. "You could have killed her."

"It was just a harmless prank!" Davis's father said.

"The teachers told the students this before they didn't want this situation to happen. They didn't a harmless prank to turn into something dangerous and yet it did! Your son, knowingly, put Gabriella in harm's way and for that I'm going to have to expel him. I'm sorry but he is no longer allowed at this school. He'll have to transfer for over West High. You will clean out your locker today. This discussion is over with. Troy, thank you helping us with Gabriella. I'm sorry we had to upset her. I hope you understand."

Troy just nodded. He'd never understand, but then again he was a huge softie when it came to being tough and stern with Gabriella. So maybe a part of him did understand. He just didn't like it. He stood and lifted Gabriella into his arms. She snuggled deeper into his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. After a long horrible day at school they could finally go home and get some well needed rest.

* * *

**A/N Phew that was a long chapter, but I wanted to get it out fast so I wrote and I wasn't able to stop :P Anyway, what did you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	7. Another Bad Day

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok, so I'm sorry in advanced to all my Lucille fans! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucille at work she was on her way to the bathroom when she saw everyone gathered in the main room. Lucille walked over to one of her co-workers. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, the Boss just called everyone to a meeting." Her co-worker answered.

"I wonder if we're being promoted."

"Not likely."

"All right guys we're in big trouble! The enemy news station has more viewers than we do. People aren't watching us anymore. All the good stories are all being done by them. If we don't get more viewers soon we're all going to be out of the job. So I need idea, anything from anyone just same anything even if it sounds crazy."

"What about the Montez story?" Lucille asked.

"What?" her Boss asked.

"Gabriella Montez, the girl who was locked in to storage place for almost year and lived."

"That would be great; we'd get millions of viewers. But how are we going to get the story, we don't even know where this girl lives."

"I do. My son is dating her. She's been living with us for a few weeks now."

"Lucille, I'll make you a deal, if you can get Gabriella onto this show by the end of the week you will be rewarded greatly."

Lucille smiled. "You've got yourself a deal. She's in school till Friday so it will most likely be then but I'll try for sooner."

"I don't care how you do it but just get her here."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir."

Lucille smiled and rushed out of work. Now to talk to Gabriella about it…even if she didn't agree to it, she'd be there. Lucille would get this promotion even if she had to drag Gabriella there kicking and screaming.

At the house Troy carried a sleeping Gabriella inside. He smiled softly and set her down in bed. She was exhausted from the day so sleep was good for her. Troy kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving the door open of course.

* * *

When he went into the kitchen his mother had just gotten home and his parents were kissing.

"Hey, Mom." Troy greeted as they pulled away.

"Hey, Baby, where is Gabriella?"

"Sleeping, she had a rough day at school."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any way I can help?"

"Actually there is, are you working tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well…Gabriella doesn't like being at school yet. I was just hoping maybe you can stay home with her and just keep her company while I'm at school."

A huge smile formed on Lucille's lips. This would be easier than she thought.

"Of course, I'd love that. I wasn't working tomorrow at all. We can hang out at the mall and go to a movie. Just have all girls day. Oh it would be so much fun!" Lucille actually squealed like a teenage girl.

Troy and Jack laughed.

"Great, I'll let Gabriella know."

Troy walked over to his mother and hugged him. "Thank you, Mom." He said.

"What for?"

"For being nice again and being the mom I needed and not the reporter mom."

Lucille was quiet for a minute. He'd hate her after tomorrow was it worth it? "You're welcome."

Troy pulled away and walked into his room. He smiled when he saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He went over and sat down by her side. He gently stroked her hair and enjoyed watching her sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later she stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Troy.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

She blushed. "Hi." She muttered still half asleep.

Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. He pulled back and continued to stroke her hair. "I talk to my mom. She isn't working tomorrow so she can stay home with you. She said you two can have an all girls day."

Gabriella's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I haven't had an all girls day since my mom left. I'm so excited!"

Troy smiled. He was happy to see her smile again after such a hectic day at school. Neither of them knew that tomorrow was about to get even worse.

* * *

Later that night Jack walked into his bedroom to see his wife on the phone.

"Yes, tomorrow for sure…great thank you, Sir, bye."

She hung up and looked to Jack. He smiled.

"Who was that?"

"My Boss. I was just telling him I wouldn't be in tomorrow."

Jack laughed. "You're a little liar."

"What?" Lucille froze, how did he find out?

"You told Troy you had tomorrow off. You really didn't."

Lucille sighed in relief and laughed with him. "Well he was so excited and I didn't want to disappoint him."

Jack smiled and sat down next to his wife. "You're such a good mom."

Lucille just smiled but really didn't believe him. By this time tomorrow Troy was going to hate her and Gabriella would never trust her again.

* * *

The next day Gabriella was so excited about her shopping day with Lucille. She got all dressed up nice. She wore a light blue tank top with knee high blue jeans and a pair of flip flops. She put her hair up in a nice bun and applied just a little bit of make-up.

She walked out into the living room and smiled. "I'm ready, Lucille."

Lucille looked to her. "You look perfect, Gabi. This is going to be so much fun. Let's go!"

Both girls took off and got into the car. Gabriella got a little sick feeling but kept her head out the open window which helped her relax.

* * *

Gabriella was confused when they pulled into the news station. She looked to Lucille. "I just need to get some paper work. We will only be a minute."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She got out of the car and followed Lucille inside. They walked into this huge room full of cameras and microphones and different stations for the reporters to report from. She noticed a small blue couch as one of the last stations.

"That's for when we hold interviews."

Gabriella just nodded. There was something about being inside that place that made her very uncomfortable. Suddenly a man she never met before walked over to them. He was tall, very handsome, and very built. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Gabriella I'd like you to meet my boss, Mr. Matthew Wilson."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said shyly shaking his hand. She still got nervous around adult she didn't know.

"Mr. Wilson this is Gabriella Montez."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "You're Gabriella Montez; you're the actual Gabriella Montez! I thought Lucille was just joking! I can't believe you're actually here."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked feeling very scared at the moment.

"You're going to be interviewed about your attack, didn't Lucille tell you?"

Gabriella pulled back. "No, no, we were supposed to go shopping."

William looked to Lucille. "I won't do this without her agreeing to it first, so either convince her to do it or leave!"

William walked away. Gabriella turned towards the door to run but Lucille grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back. "Listen you little, Brat! Either you do this for now or I swear I'll lock you back in the storage place and this time I'll tell Troy you left him for another man and he'll never come looking for you!"

Gabriella froze, fear paralyzing her completely. She nodded stiffly. "Good, glad we understand each other."

Gabriella followed Lucille back over to Matthew. "She has agreed."

"Great, all right, Gabriella have a seat. Ms. Rose will be with you shortly."

Gabriella just nodded and took a seat on the couch. She was hoping someone would notice her behavior and know she didn't want to do this but she was wrong. Troy was the only one who could read her well enough to understand her body language. Suddenly she got an idea. She found her voice and spoke. "Um…Mr. Wilson may I used the restroom before we start."

"Of course."

Gabriella quickly got up and rushed down the halls. She had seen the bathrooms on her way in. She ran inside and into one of the stalls. Once she was safely locked inside she grabbed her phone and sent Troy a text message explaining the situation and asking for his help. When she was finished she walked out of the stalls and over to the sink. She looked to herself in the mirror and sighed. She splashed cold water on her face hoping it would help calm her down but it didn't help. The bathroom doors opened and Lucille rushed in. "Come on, it's time!" she grabbed Gabriella by the upper arm and dragged her back into the main room.

Lucille threw her roughly back onto the couch. Gabriella rubbed her arm and hoped Troy got here soon. "Just remember our deal, Gabriella." Lucille said with a fake smile.

Gabriella gulped and started to shake. Her breathing was getting harder and the room suddenly seemed much smaller.

Another woman came and sat down next to Gabriella. Gabriella couldn't pay attention to her; she had to focus on her breathing. If she passed out there was no telling where she'd wake up.

"And we're live in 5…4…3…2…"

"Good Morning everyone" the lady next to her said cheerfully and loudly causing Gabriella to jump. "We have a big surprise for you today. We are here with Gabriella Montez, the girl who spent almost a year trapped in a storage room and survived. So tell us Gabriella how did you do it?"

"Um…I…I…" Gabriella stuttered. She was camera shy on a good day, but now they were even more frightening and she couldn't speak. "I…I…I"

"Ok, let's try a different question. Who is crazy enough to lock you up like that? Was it someone you knew?"

"I…I…I…I"

Matthew ran his finger through his hair and let out an annoyed sighed. "Bolton you promised me viewers! We're losing the only few we had left!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wilson. She's just nervous. Give her a minute."

"You better hope this works, if not your fired."

Lucille looked to Gabriella and growled. "Speak Gabriella!"

Not knowing what else to do Gabriella pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knee and rocked back and forth.

Matthew screamed in frustration. "She's useless! Nobody wants to watch a news station where a girl can't speak! We're ruined!"

"She'll speak, Sir, I promise. Just give her another minute." Lucille promised.

"If we leave her on any longer we will have no viewers left! Cut to commercial."

"Let's take a short break while Gabriella gets her thoughts together."

The camera cut and the girl asking the questions stood up and left Gabriella alone. Lucille went over to Gabriella and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her violently. "YOU BETTER SNAP OUT OF THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME! STOP BEING A BABY AND SPEAK OR I SWEAR ON MY SON'S LIFE I'LL LOCK YOU BACK IN THAT STOAGE UNIT SO FAST YOUR HEAD WILL SPIN!"

Gabriella let out a scream of pure fear and started to cry as she curled further into her ball.

"Get away from her!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked to see Troy and he was angry. He ran over to Gabriella and knelt down in front of her. He gently and very lightly touched her leg. "Brie, Baby, can you look up, it's me Troy."

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy. She whimpered softly. "Please don't let them hurt me anymore."

"I won't, Baby, I promise. Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll get you out of here."

Gabriella did as he said and buried her face deep into his shoulder clinging to him like a life line.

Troy lifted her up and carried her back outside and into the car. Jack drove away before anyone could follow them. Gabriella continued to cry and shake the entire way home.

* * *

The second they got home Troy got Gabriella out of the car. He knew being in there only upset her more. He went out back and sat down on the lawn chair. He rocked Gabriella gently and rubbed her back as he whispered sweet things in her ear. Troy could tell by her behavior Lucille had done something horrible and really scared Gabriella to death. He just had no idea what it was.

After a few minutes Gabriella calmed down. She stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal but she continued to shake and cling to Troy as tight as she could.

"Baby, are you feeling better?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"What's still upsetting you? You're shaking like a leaf."

Gabriella just shook her head.

"No, don't tell me nothing. Something is still bothering you. Please tell me what it is so I can make it go away."

"You can't make it go away." She whimpered.

"I can try."

Gabriella didn't answer him. Troy sighed. "Baby, Please, tell me what happen."

"Your…She…Somebody thr…threatened m-me." Gabriella choked out.

"Oh my, Sweetie. You're 100% safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you. Who was it that threatened you?"

Gabriella went quiet again. Troy sighed. "Brie, please, Angel."

"You're going to be so angry." She whispered softly.

"I could never be angry with you, please, Princess. Can you tell me?"

Gabriella let out a shaky breath. "O-ok, I'll…I'll tell you."

Troy kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "I'm right here."

"It was…"

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" a voice screamed.

Gabriella gulped and buried herself deeper into Troy's arms. Her shaking only got worse and her breathing increased again. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

Troy sighed and held her tighter to his chest. He knew that voice anyway, now, he didn't need to ask. He knew who threatened her. The only question is with what?

Lucille marched outside fuming with anger. If looks could kill he and Gabriella would be dead.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID! I WAS FIRED BECAUSE OF YOU! I LOST MY JOB, THE JOB I'VE BEEN WANTING SINCE I WAS A KID! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT! YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING I WORKED SO HARD FOR! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! GABRIELLA IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lucille screamed on top of her lungs.

Gabriella became so petrified she scrambled off Troy's lap to run away but because of how badly she was shaking she fell to the floor and had to scrambled backwards to get away from the danger. She could no longer tell who anyone was, all she knew was that someone was going to hurt her and she had to get away.

Troy growled when Lucille started to chase after Gabriella. He stood up and got in front of Gabriella. "Leave her alone." He growled dangerously. "You touch her or say one more word to her I swear you won't like what happens."

"You're my son, you'll do as I say, now move!"

"NO!" Troy growled. "You will not touch her!"

"I'll ground you."

Troy laughed. "Go ahead. I don't care. You're not getting near Gabriella. Not after what you did to her."

"She was fine no harm done."

"No harm done? Mom look at her! She terrified of any human being that comes within five feet of her. You caused that! Now get away from her before I do something I know we will both regret later."

"Are you threatening me?"

Troy shrugged. "Maybe, you threatened Gabriella. It only seems far."

"No, no, no, I didn't threaten her. We simply made a deal."

"Which was what?"

"I told her if she did this for me I'd pay her that's all."

"LIAR!" Gabriella screamed.

Both Troy and Lucille looked to her in shock. She quickly curled back up and whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hurt me I'm sorry!"

Troy looked back to his mother. "What did you say to her?"

Lucille sighed. "I told her either she helped me or I'd lock her back up in the storage room."

Troy growled. "You're a monster. How dare you tell her that. Do you have any idea how scared to death she is of going back there? Do you realize the reason the reason she can't sleep in the dark or with the door closed is because it makes her feel like she's back there and she's scared. I want you to get away from me and get away from Gabriella; I don't ever want to see you again."

"Troy…"

"No! You lost my trust the second you agreed to take Gabriella into work with you. I know you've lost Gabriella's so get out of here and don't come back."

"Honey, you can't throw me out. I live here."

"Fine, I'll just move out. I'll stay with the Danforth's. They love Gabriella and I like we are their own."

"You can't do that. Gabriella is legally in my care."

"Not anymore." A voice said.

Troy and Lucille turned to see Jack. He was holding a piece of paper.

"According to this neither of those two children are in your care. In fact if you are within 10 feet of them you will be taken to jail."

"What are you talking about, Jack. You sound crazy."

"I am, crazy enough to leave you alone with Gabriella." Jack looked to Troy. "I call the Danforth's on my way here. Chad is on his way here to pick the two of you up. You'll be spending the night there."

Troy nodded. "Do his parents know about Gabriella?"

Jack nodded. "They know what to expect."

Troy turned to Gabriella who, thankfully was no longer curled in a ball on the floor but standing behind him. Troy kissed her gently on the lips and took her hand. He led her inside and into the bedroom. He started to pack their bags and noticed Gabriella hadn't moved from her spot by the door.

"Baby, it's ok. You're safe now."

"I don't want to go to Chad's house." She mumbled softly.

"Why not? You know Chad won't hurt you."

"It's not, Chad, I'm worried about."

Troy sighed. He knew Gabriella was a lot more shy and closed off when it came to adults. He didn't blame her either, after her father and his mother were doing a terrible job of showing her that adults are nice and caring.

"Baby, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth are so wonderful. I've known them my entire life. They won't hurt you."

Gabriella just shrugged. Troy went over to her. He took her hands in his and led her over to the bed. She sat down. "I know you've had a rough two days. I'm sorry, Angel. I promise tonight is going to be fun. If you want to spent the entire night clinging to me you can. But I'm sure you'll have fun either way."

Gabriella just nodded. She couldn't believe him. Today was supposed to be fun and it was turned into a nightmare. How could tonight be any better?

* * *

**A/N what do you think? I'm sorry to everyone who believed in Lucille but I promise she'll gain their trust back and stands up for Gabriella when she needs it the most. Next chapter will be mostly fluff! Yay! :P Anyway leave me your thoughts for this chapter in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes, cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. Night with Friends

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is mainly a filler fluff chapter but warning there is a cliff hanger ending. **

* * *

Once Troy was done packing for them both he took their bags and led a still quiet Gabriella out front to wait for Chad. Troy set the bags on the floor and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. She was shaking. Troy knew she was still in shock and he didn't blame her. He was furious at his mother for threatening Gabriella with her one biggest fear. Troy kissed her head and gently just rocked her side to side.

A few minutes Chad pulled up. Taylor got out of the side seat. "We didn't want Gabriella to feel too overwhelmed by guys so Chad invited me along."

"That's perfect, Tay. Thank you." Troy smiled softly.

"I was going to offer you the front seat but I can tell Gabriella isn't willing to sit alone right now."

Troy nodded. "Thanks, but you're right. We will just sit in the back."

Taylor nodded. She grabbed their bags and threw them into the trunk. Troy climbed into the car and buckled him and Gabriella in. The door closed and Gabriella whimpered.

"I know, Precious, I know, shhh. You're safe," Troy cooed.

Chad opened the back windows as Taylor got back in the car. Chad drove away and Gabriella settled slightly with the breeze blowing on her. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her hair too.

* * *

They got there pretty quickly but to Troy it felt as if a life time had gone by. He carefully and slowly got out of the car with Gabriella still in his arms.

Taylor grabbed their bags as all four of them went inside. Troy walked over to the couch and tried to set Gabriella down but she clung to him tighter. Troy just smiled softly and kissed her ear. "Are you going to just cling to me all night?"

She nodded softly and giggled when he kissed her ear again. Her shaking finally came to a stop which Troy was happy for.

Chad came in with Taylor who dropped their bags on the floor.

"Since it is a school night and it is a boy/girl sleep over my parents want us all in the living room." Chad explained.

"That's fine. I'm just happy to be out of that house. Gabriella won't say it but I know she is too." Troy nodded.

"We're sorry about what happen." Taylor said. "Can we do anything to help Gabriella?"

Troy sighed and shook his head. "She's just got to get comfortable. Then she'll be more open and active."

Everyone took a seat. Troy sat on the brown, leather, chair, keeping Gabriella in his arms on his lap. Chad and Taylor sat on the matching brown leather couch next to him.

"What do you guys want to do?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged, "Gabriella is still a bit clingy so I'm not very comfortable leaving her right now."

"That makes sense. We could just talk." Taylor suggested.

"But that is no fun." Chad whined like a little kid.

Gabriella giggled softly at that making everyone in the room smile.

"Was that a giggle I just heard?" Troy gasped in fake surprise.

Gabriella quickly shook her head. Troy chuckled. "You little liar." He teased playfully.

She frowned and shook her head.

Troy chuckled. "Fine, then. I guess as your boyfriend it's my job to make you smile."

"You could always tickle her. That's how I get Tay to laugh, especially when she is angry at me. It's awesome!" Chad said.

Troy smiled but shook his head. "Nah, I got something better than that."

Gabriella gave him a curious look. Troy smirked and stood up. He moved away from the coffee table and lifted Gabriella bridal style and spun her around and around. Gabriella squealed with giggles clinging to his neck tightly.

Gabriella giggled madly. "Troy, stop!"

Troy chuckled and stopped. She buried her face into his chest until the room stopped spinning.

"That is how you make Gabriella giggle." Troy smiled as he took Gabriella and sat back down in the chair.

"Thanks for that boring lesson, Mr. Darbus." Chad mocked.

"Troy isn't boring!" Gabriella said looking up at him.

"I think he is!"

"Gee, Thanks, Chad. I feel the love." Troy teased.

Gabriella looked to Troy. "I love you, Troy."

Troy smiled softly and kissed her nose. "I love you too, Angel."

"You're not boring." Gabriella said again.

"Thank you, Baby Girl."

Troy kissed her once more on the forehead. That's when he noticed the clock. It was 3:30. He looked to Chad and Taylor. "School doesn't get out till 4…"

"Our last class was canceled. The teacher had a last minute family emergency so we decided to come get you. My parents should be home soon though."

Gabriella whimpered and snuggled closer to Troy. Troy hugged her closer to his chest. "Baby, I promise they won't hurt you."

"Yeah, Gabster, don't worry Jack told them everything about you and they know you're shy around them."

"Mom-mommies and…and da-daddies aren't supposed to hurt you." Gabriella stuttered out.

Troy sighed. Now he understood her real fear. Her mother had caused her mental hurt when she left them, and then her father caused her physical and mental pain when he locked her up. Then his mother treated her like she was a robot and had no feelings. It's no wonder why she didn't trust adults.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danforth are different. They aren't going to hurt you or be mean to you."

Gabriella didn't respond. Troy just sighed. He was glad when she trusted him and their friends. He thought maybe she wouldn't be that traumatized but he was wrong. How would he be able to convince her that not adults were monsters?

"Gabriella, my parents aren't going to do anything to you that make you uncomfortable." Chad said.

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

Everyone just sighed. It would take time for her to trust adults again…but how long?

Troy knew it was best to distract her so she didn't spend this time worrying about it…but how? Suddenly he got an idea. He leaned down and kissed her ear. Gabriella giggled and covered her ear with her hand. "Troy don't."

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Tickle me."

"What did you say, Brie? Tickle you? Ok."

He tickled her sides and making her squeak and giggle. "No."

"You told me to." Troy teased.

She giggled and squirmed around on his lap. "Troy, stop it!"

He chuckled and stopped.

She pouted at him and said "I said don't tickle me, not tickle me."

Troy smirked and started to tickle her again. She shrieked and grabbed his wrists trying to pry them away from her ticklish stomach. She giggled and squirmed all over his lap.

"Help!" Gabriella giggled.

Taylor and Chad just laughed. "Sorry, Gabi, but if I help you Chad is only going to punish me."

"Chad!" Gabriella squealed. "Please, help!"

Chad's eyes lit up. Troy laughed. "You really need to be careful how you word things Brie."

Chad rushed over and started to tickle her too. She screamed and her giggles turned to laughter. She squirmed harder and tried and failed at pushing the now 20 fingers away from her sensitive ticklish spots.

"Don't!" she shrieked. "Stop!"

"Don't stop?" Troy asked. "Ok, then we won't."

"No!" Gabriella squealed.

He moved to her armpits and she screamed in laughter.

"All right boys, let her go." Taylor said. "Chad, I mean it!"

Chad just looked to her with a smirk. "You're next, you know that right?"

"Tickle me and I'll break your hands."

Chad pouted and stopped tickling Gabriella. Troy smiled and stopped too.

"Thank you." She panted.

Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Angel. Too much?"

She shook her head. "No, it was fun. I knew what I was saying, that's why I said it."

Troy chuckled. "So you did ask for it?"

She nodded.

"Man, why can't I have a girlfriend like that!" Chad pouted.

"Wow, thanks, Chad. I feel the love!" Taylor muttered.

"Awww, I'm sorry, I love you!" he said giving her his best puppy dog face.

Taylor shook her head. "You're already going to sleep on the floor."

"I thought we were all going to sleep on the floor?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor shook her head. "We've got two couches so two on each of the couches and two on the floor. Us girls get the couch and the boys are on the floor."

"But…but what if I want Troy on the couch with me?"Gabriella asked nervously.

Troy hugged Gabriella back to his chest. "Baby, I'll sleep on the couch if you want to me. Don't worry."

Gabriella nodded.

Just then the front door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Danforth walked in. Gabriella flinched closer to Troy and buried her face into his shoulder. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Hello, Children." Mrs. Danforth said.

"Hey!" they all greeted.

"You four didn't fill up on junk food did you?"

"No, we haven't eaten since…breakfast I think." Troy said.

"Good, I'm going to make dinner."

The parents walked into the kitchen.

"You guys up for a game of basketball?" Chad asked. "We can do couple against couple?"

"I don't know, Brie, you want to?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She nodded softly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"All right, sure let's go."

Everyone stood and went outside. Chad grabbed the ball and went over to the court.

The game was tied all the way through; most of the points were scored by Troy and Chad. But in the end only one could win. They were down to the last point. Whoever scored next would win. Gabriella had the ball and was dribbling it down the court. Chad was close behind her. She got to the net and the next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground and into the air. She giggled and threw the ball into the hoop and she was set back down on her feet.

She and Troy shared a high five.

"That wasn't fair." Chad said. "You can't lift her like that!"

Troy chuckled. "Why not?"

"Because I don't lift you during a game, you shouldn't lift her."

"You're just jealous because you lost." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled seeing her confident side again.

"I didn't lose you guys cheated!"

Taylor laughed and shook her head. "Get over it, Chad. We lost they won."

Chad shook his head. "Not really, Gabriella only had 2 points the goal was 20."

"Yeah and I had 17." Troy defended. "This was a team games. Our points are added together in the end. With that last shot she had 3 making our grand total 20."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going inside."

Chad turned and went inside. Troy just smiled and shook his head. Chad was not someone who liked losing. He turned to Gabriella and frowned. She was looking down at the floor. Her smile gone. He went over to her and lifted her chin to look at him. "Angel, what's the matter?"

"I only got 3 points."

"Oh, Sweetie, three points is good. Don't let Chad upset you. He's just being a sore loser. Plus you scored the winning shot. That's the most important shot."

Gabriella smiled at that. "Thanks, Troy."

"You're welcome, Baby." Troy smiled.

He kissed her forehead and they went inside. They went into the kitchen and grabbed some water from Chad and Taylor.

"You guys are just in time for dinner." Mrs. Danforth said.

"What are we having?" Chad asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table.

"That's Gabriella's favorite." Troy said.

"I know." Mrs. Danforth smiled. "It's why I made it."

Gabriella blushed when everyone looked at her and quickly buried her face in Troy's shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her head. "Thank you, Mrs. Danforth."

"You're welcome. Everyone dig in there is plenty."

Everyone started to eat their food. Then a soft voice spoke. "Thank you, Mrs. Danforth. This is really good."

Mrs. Danforth looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "You're welcome, Honey."

Gabriella blushed at the nickname but didn't hide this time. Troy just smiled. She was already slowly starting to trust adults again. Hopefully this only continued. So far the day had turned out just fine.

"Oh, Gabriella, I want you to know, Darling, the new crew who interviewed you today, they can't show any of the footage you shot." Mr. Danforth said.

"How can you be sure?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Because, I'm a lawyer and if they show that footage without your signature saying you gave them your permission they could be sued and lose their jobs. I doubt they will risk their jobs just to saw a short clip of a girl crying on the couch."

Gabriella nodded feeling better already. "Thank you, Mr. Danforth."

"You're welcome. Also I want you to know I'm handling your case against your father and storage unit owner."

"Thank you. That makes me feel less scared."

"Good. You shouldn't be scared. You're safe now and we're going to make sure Greg never gets near you again."

Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you so much, Mr. Danforth."

"You're very welcome."

They both shared a smile and went back to eating. After dinner the kids…well Gabriella, offered to do the dishes. So Gabriella and the other washed the dishes together, while the parents went out to grab some ice cream for everyone. The guys washed while the girls dried. Once they last dish was washed Chad took the hose from the sink and aimed it at the girls. Troy saw what he was doing and shook his head. "Don't, you'll get water all over the place. You're parents will get angry and Gabriella will be in fear the rest of the night" He whispered.

"I'm not aiming for Gabriella."

Gabriella set the plate she was drying down on top of the others and turned to Troy and smiled. He smiled back at her and they shared a kiss on the lips. Taylor turned and saw Chad. "You spray me Danforth and I'll break your legs."

Chad just smiled and sprayed the hose. Taylor shrieked. Troy pulled Gabriella from the line of fire making sure they stayed dry.

Taylor started to whip Chad with the dish towel. They both screamed and laughed as they fought playfully. Troy chuckled but Gabriella just watched in fear. Chad was getting water everywhere. How would his parents handle this?

"Troy they are going to get in trouble." Gabriella whispered.

Troy smiled softly and pulled her into his side. "All right you two that's enough." He said. "Your parents won't be gone long. Now clean up that water Chad."

Chad pouted.

"I told you not to and you did it now clean it up before your parents get home."

Chad sighed but did as Troy said. None of them wanted to anger his parents.

Suddenly a crash of thunder was heard making Gabriella jump.

"Storm is coming." Chad said.

"Sounds like it, but that's ok. We're safe inside." Troy said.

Gabriella had always been scared of thunderstorms and he knew it would be twice as bad since her kidnapping.

Another crash was heard only this time it was so loud the house shook and the lights flashed. Gabriella screamed. Troy held her tighter to his chest. "I've got you, Baby. You're safe."

Just then Mr. Danforth walked in. "I've got some really bad news."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Greg was let out on bail till his trial. He's free now."

Thunder hit and lighting struck and then everything went dark. Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N please don't hate me :/ I'll update soon I promise. What do you think? leave me your thoughts**** in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. Getting Worse

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Just then Mr. Danforth walked in. "I've got some really bad news."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Greg was let out on bail till his trial. He's free now."

Thunder hit and lighting struck and then everything went dark. Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs.

"Is everyone ok?" Mr. Danforth asked in the dark.

"We're all fine, Dad." Chad answered.

"Nobody move, I'm going to get some flashlights and candles. Just wait here."

Mr. Danforth left the room. Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms holding her close knowing she was scared to death right now. "I've got you, Baby. You're safe here in my arms. Nobody is going to hurt you. I've got you, you're safe." He cooed into her ear.

She just cried into his shoulder shaking uncontrollably in his arms. Troy rubbed her back and continued to whisper words of comfort into her ear. He knew between the news of her father and now being in a dark room she was petrified. He kissed her head softly every few minutes.

* * *

Finally Mr. Danforth came back with some flashlights and few lit candles. "I put some candles in the bathroom and each of the bedrooms. But if you're going to be moving around a lot use the flashlight."

He handed everyone a flash light and set the lit candles on the table and in the kitchen.

Gabriella still wouldn't calm down. Even with the added light. Troy walked over to the couch and sat down keeping his flashlight on and close to Gabriella. "We're safe here, Angel. We're safe here. I promise, Greg isn't going to touch you."

Mr. and Mrs. Danforth came out of the kitchen carrying bowel of ice cream and everyone sat in the living room with a bowl of ice cream.

"He's right, Gabriella. You're safer her than you are anywhere else. Greg never came here before. He has no idea you're here. He's going to go to Troy's house believing you're there. Jack is going to play dumb and continue acting as if Gabriella is dead." Mr. Danforth said.

"In the mean time you and Troy will just stay here until the trail." Mrs. Danforth said.

"You sound like you've planned all this out." Troy said.

"We spoke to your father in the car on the way home. We both agreed to keep Gabriella safe from Greg she will stay here with us. We both knew she wouldn't stay without you and you're staying too." Mr. Danforth explained.

Troy nodded. "Did you hear that, Brie? You and I are going to stay here until your dad goes to jail. That way you stay safe." He cooed in Gabriella's ear again.

She still made no response.

"Do you want some ice cream, it's your favorite. Double chocolate chip?"

Gabriella turned her head slightly but kept it buried in his shoulder, she just let her face peek out. She looked to the ice cream and nodded softly. "Yes, please." She mumbled softly. To everyone else it sounded like es lease.

Troy put a little on the spoon and fed it to her. She took a bite and ate it slowly.

"Is it good?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded softly.

"Do you want more?"

Gabriella nodded, but then a huge flash of lighting struck lighting up the entire house followed by a huge loud BOOM of thunder. Gabriella jumped out of her skin and whimpered burring her face back into Troy's shoulder.

Everyone sighed. They had hoped ice cream would help coax Gabriella from her shell a little and it didn't.

"Gabriella, have you ever heard that thunder is really just Angel bowling?" Mrs. Danforth asked. "If you think of it that way, it makes it less scary."

Gabriella ignored her and kept her face buried.

"Do you want more ice cream, Sweet Girl?" Troy cooed putting the spoon near her. She turned her head slightly and took another bite of the ice cream but then hid her face again.

Everyone chuckled. They knew in time Gabriella would come out of her shell. They just had to wait. In the meantime Troy could feed her spoonfuls of ice cream and she would just cuddle with him all night long.

* * *

After a few hours Gabriella had fallen asleep. Troy kissed her forehead gently and moved some fallen hair behind her ear. Then he looked to the parents. "What's our plan of attack? I'll die before I let Greg touch her again."

"Calm down, Troy. It's very simple. Gabriella cannot be alone. I don't think that's going to be very hard. She doesn't want to be alone now so just make sure someone is always with her at school and when she is home here My wife and I will be here to keep her safe too. So it's very simple."

Troy sighed but nodded. If he said it was so simple why did it sound like it was going to be harder than it sounded?

* * *

Later on that evening everyone had fallen asleep. They were all sleeping soundly when…"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Troy shot up on the couch and looked to Gabriella. She was crying hysterically and thrashing about on the couch.

"NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY! HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The lights flicked back on and Mr. and Mrs. Danforth came running into the room.

"What's happening?"

"She's having a nightmare." Troy said shaking Gabriella to try and wake her. "Brie, Brie, wake up, Baby, it's all a nightmare. You're safe, wake up."

Gabriella shot up with a scream. She looked around to see four people who she didn't know. Who were they and what did they want? They had to work for her father. They were trying to kidnap her and take her back to the storage room. She screamed again and leaped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife she could find and held it out in front of her not surprised when the four figures followed her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I SWEAR I'LL USE THIS!" she screeched in tears.

All the figures backed away but continued to watch her.

"Guys, leave her alone. She doesn't know who we are. She still stuck in her nightmare." A soft soothing voice said…an Angel's voice.

The four figures left the kitchen. Gabriella slid down against the counter still clutching the knife tightly. Suddenly she saw Troy. He walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Baby, hey, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Toy…"

"Yeah, it's me, Baby. It's Troy. Can you give me that knife please?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"You don't need it, Angel. I can protect you and I will protect you from anyone. Please, just let me have the knife."

Gabriella handed him the knife her hands shaking like trees during a hurricane.

Troy took the knife from her and set it back on the counter away from them both.

He reached out to her and she fell crying hysterically into his arms. Troy lifted her up and carried her back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and rocked her gently. "Shhh you're ok. You're ok, Angel. It was just a nightmare." He cooed.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry! Please don't arrest me!"

"Baby, nobody was hurt. You didn't hurt or even touch anyone. You aren't going to be arrested. You were scared and just trying to defend yourself. Don't worry about that. You're safe. Everything is ok. I promise."

Gabriella nodded and buried her face in Troy's chest. One nightmare had caused her to forget her friends. She was just glad she didn't forget Troy.

After a few minutes Gabriella had fallen back to sleep. Troy sighed as everyone else followed behind her. He just hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

The next morning started out just fine. Gabriella was clingy but Troy wasn't surprised by that. He knew she would be. She went to practice with him to avoid any tears or panic attacks. Things were going well. Even during lunch Gabriella laughed and talked with their friends. It was like old time, like nothing had happen…like no time had passed at all.

After lunch though…everything changed. The bell rang telling everyone to start heading to class.

"That's our cue, you ready Gabi? Mr. Thomas always likes us to be on time." Chad said.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm going with, Troy."

"He's walking with us? His class is on the other side of the school. He'd be late if he did that."

"No." Gabriella shook her head once more. "I'm going to his class."

Chad looked to Troy who shrugged. He didn't know about that. He looked to Gabriella. "Brie, what are you talking? We didn't talk about this before. I thought you'd go to science with Chad?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm coming with you. I'm in all your classes."

"Since when?"

"Always." She lied.

"You have science when I have history, then you have cooking with Zeke, then after that you have the rest of your classes with me."

"That's two hours. I don't like that."

"Baby, I know you don't want to be alone. You won't be alone, one of our friends will be with you at some point."

"No!" Gabriella cried and clung tightly to his arm. "No! They aren't you!"

Troy sighed. Now understand, her fear wasn't of being alone…it was being away from him. "Two hours isn't that long, Angel. Plus you love science, you can to do fun experiments and make things explode."

Normally that made her laugh and she argued nothing ever exploded but this time she just shook her head and clung tighter to his arm. "No!"

"Gabster, I'll take care of you. You know that. Nobody is going to mess with you." Chad said.

"No, no, no, no!" Gabriella cried.

Everyone sighed as the next bell rang.

"Brie, you need to get going. We're all going to be late." Troy told her.

"K, let's go together."

"No, Sweetie, you need to go to your class with Chad."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she started to cry. "NO!"

Everyone who was still in turned to stare at them.

Gabriella buried her face into his arm and cried. "No, no, no, no."

Troy sighed and wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her head.

"Please don't let me go, please, please, please." She begged crying hysterically.

Troy just looked to his friends and they all nodded. He let out another sighed and kiss Gabriella once more. "All right, Angel, you can come to class with me."

Gabriella looked up and sniffed softly. "Promise?"

"I promise, Angel, but there is a catch."

"What?"

"You're going to cooking with Zeke after this."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed.

She went hysterical all over again. Troy and the others sighed. They knew it was Greg being out on bail that scared her but now because of it she didn't trust anyone but Troy.

This time their friends shook their heads but Troy just sighed. "Ok, Angel, ok, you can come with me all day. You can stay with me the entire day. I promise."

Gabriella looked up once more. "Promise not to leave me?" she whimpered.

"I promise not to ever leave you alone."

Gabriella nodded and sniffed softly.

"But we need to get going."

Gabriella nodded once more and they both stood and left the room.

Chad sighed. "Troy is just as scared as she is."

"Can you blame him? He left her alone once thinking she'd be fine and he ended up losing her almost an entire year." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but we're not going to let her get hurt. Nobody is going to touch her under our watch."

"I'm sure he's just protective of her right now."

"It's like he doesn't trust us."

"He does, he's just being over protective. I'm sure that's all it is."

Chad sighed and nodded. All of them threw their trash away and headed to class just hoping Gabriella didn't stop trusting them just because Greg was out on bail, also hoping Greg stayed away from and didn't make Gabriella worse.

* * *

Troy walked to his classroom. He turned to Gabriella. "Let me just talk to my teacher and explain the situation all right?"

She nodded softly.

Troy walked inside and over to his teacher whispering the situation into his ear. There was no need for anyone else to hear about it. His teacher smiled softly and nodded. "Of course she can join. Let her know if she feels comfortable enough she can participate in the discussion and answer questions."

"Thank you."

Troy went back over to Gabriella and told her what the teacher said. Together they went inside and sat down. Gabriella didn't speak the entire time. She listened intently and took tons of notes but didn't speak at all. Troy was starting to worry because she hadn't spoken a word since he agreed to keep her with him. He just hoped it wasn't permanent.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Has Gabriella's fear caused her to become mute? Will she speak again? Leave me your thoughts in a review! Also sorry it's short, I'm running low on ideas which means this story is almost over and this is my favorite story I've written so far so I don't really want it to end yet. So if any of you have any ideas please let me know, you will be given credit for your idea, just please help me! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. Sandy Clark

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! A SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! ALSO A SHOUT OUT TO Im a skyscraper! She helped me write parts of this chapter! BIG THANKS TO THEM BOTH! On with the story! **

* * *

After class Gabriella still wouldn't speak a word to anyone.

"All right, Baby, before we go to our next class tell me why you aren't speaking." Troy said gently was they walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

Gabriella didn't say anything. Troy sighed. He stopped walking and stood in front of her to face her. He took both her hands in his. "Brie, Angel, Please you need to tell me what's going on in your head. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I just feel scared." She spoke bare above a whisper.

"Of what, nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let them."

Gabriella shrugged softly. "I feel scared here at school like…like someone bad is here and someone is going to try and hurt me."

"Who?"

"I don't know, just…Just someone bad."

"Greg?"

Gabriella nodded again. Troy sighed. "Baby, everyone is looking for him. There is no way he'll show up here. If someone spots him they will call the police and he knows that."

Gabriella shook her head. "You don't understand, my dad doesn't think that way. He goes after what he wants no matter what he has to do. He'll come to the school to get me; he won't care about anyone else involved."

"If he shows up here we will call the police, all right, Angel? Please don't be scared. Greg isn't going to hurt you. I won't let him."

"Troy, you don't understand! My father locked me in that storage room because he believed he was protecting me! But he wasn't going to leave me in there forever! He was waiting till he got a new job in another state then he was going to take me and were going to change our identities and become all new people and start all new lives. He still plans on doing that. If he finds me and gets me that's the first thing he will do."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry your father has scared you so badly, but you need to trust me. He won't come to school where there are tons of people."

Gabriella sighed but nodded. She loved him but she couldn't believe him. She knew her father better than anyone else in this entire world and he wasn't smart when it came to planning his attacks. She knew Greg was on his way to the school right now and it was going to be back…she just didn't know how bad it was going to be.

Together they went to Troy's next class and Gabriella was the same. Quiet, shy, and extremely clingy to Troy.

* * *

When class was let out Gabriella went right to Troy and clung to his hand. Together they walked out and went to Troy's locker. Suddenly they heard a bone chilling voice.

"Well, well, well, look who I found."

Gabriella turned and gasped "Da-Dad?"

"Hello, Gabriella, long time no see."

Troy pulled Gabriella behind him. "You will not touch her!"

Someone behind Troy grabs Gabriella making her scream. Troy turns around to see someone he used to look up to, someone he used to love... Lucille. Greg takes Troy's distraction to his advantage and grabs his arms.

"Troy!" Gabriella screams as Lucille pulls her away from Troy.

"NO! GABRIELLA!" Troy shouts. Greg slams Troy into the lockers and unlocks a random locker as Troy struggles and shouts for Gabriella.

Greg opens the locker and stuffs Troy inside.

"Stay away from her or I swear that she will be dead." Greg slams the locker shut and locks it. Greg walks over to Lucille and Gabriella who watched the scene take place.

"There you go Lucille. I killed your boss and now you are in charge of your news channel crap." Greg grabs Gabriella and drags her out of the school kicking and screaming.

Greg opens the back door of his car and Gabriella struggles trying to get away.

As Greg tries to put Gabriella into the car, she puts her feet on the side of the car to make it more difficult.

"You don't want to go in. Fine." Greg lets Gabriella go and Gabriella hits the ground. Gabriella's head hits to curve and immediately blacks out. Greg smirks and tosses Gabriella into the back of the car and slams it shut. As he climbs into the car sirens are heard and as Greg pulls out of the parking lot, police cars begin to pile in.

In the locker, Troy is banging on the door screaming. Tears flow down his cheeks knowing there is a slim to no chance that he will be able to save Gabriella this time. Troy feels his body begin to weaken before his emotions caught up to him. He begins to sob knowing he let Gabriella down. If only he took Gabriella's fear into consideration and took her home. If he did maybe Greg wouldn't have taken Gabriella and they would be at home safe and sound.

* * *

After what felt like forever the locker door opened and Troy just allowed him limp body to fall to the ground. Several people tried to get his attention but he didn't respond. He had to come up with a plan. He knew once he told the police, they'd search and search and then give up and say she was dead. He had to find his own way of getting her back. He knew Greg was going to take Gabriella away and change her hair color and everything about her but it would never work, Troy knew Gabriella like his own name. He'd find her no matter what.

"Troy? Troy!"

He knew that voice anywhere.

"Dad, Dad they have her! He took her! We need to save her! Dad please we need to go after her!" he begged.

"We will, are you hurt?"

"No! I want to find Gabriella, send all the cops and everyone searching to the bus and train station. Then to the airport. Also send them to all the tolls or the border!"

"Troy calm down. Greg isn't an idiot. He wouldn't try to leave town. She knows everyone is looking for him."

Now he knew how Gabriella felt. Why didn't they listen to him? Why hadn't he just listened to her. He shook that from his head. "DAD WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME! GREG IS AN IDIOT! HE CAME HERE AND ATTACKED WITH TONS OF PEOPLE AROUND! HE KNOWS HOW TO GET AROUND GUARDS! WE NEECD TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE LEAVE TOWN WITH GABRIELLA! WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Troy screamed.

"Troy Bolton do not scream at me. The Police will find her and when they do you'll see her again."

"The Police? Dad, the police don't do us any good. They will waste our time! If we go on our own we can find her."

"Troy, you need to let the police handle it."

"Why? Because they did such a good job finding her last time? Do I need to remind you I'm the one who found her? They all believed she was dead!"

"Yes, Troy. I remember. But this time will be different."

"Yeah, you're right. It will be."

Troy stood up. "This time, I'm not waiting for the police. I'm going after her myself and nobody is going to stop me."

Jack grabbed his arm but Troy pulled violently away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"You're not going anywhere without me, Son. So you better wait up."

A small smile formed on Troy's lips. His father had always supported him.

Together they walked out of the school. "Where do you want to look first?"

"Any place Greg might go to leave town." Troy answered.

"All right, I'll check the bus and train station you check the airport and car rentals?"

Troy nodded and they split up all in search of Gabriella. He wanted so badly to find her but would she ever forgive him for not protecting her?

* * *

With Gabriella in an unknown location she stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around. Wherever she was it wasn't very homey. The walls were completely bare, they weren't even painted. In fact it looked like a shack. The walls were just pieces of wood stacked on top of one another. There were no windows and no lights or any other furniture. The only light was what was shining through the cracks of the wood.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself. "This can't be home?"

"It's not" a voice said.

Gabriella jumped startled by the voice. She turned to see an elder man walking toward her. He had a full beard and short black hair. He was very toned and had very big muscles. He stood about 6'1. She gulped. She didn't know why but there was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. "Who are you?"

The man looked to her confused. "What do you mean? Do you not know who I am?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Should I?"

"Do you know who you are?"

Gabriella shook her head. The man just smirked. "That bump to your head really worked to my advantage." He muttered. He went over to Gabriella and smiled nicely. "Your name is Sandy Clark. I'm your father, Don Clark."

"Sandy?"

"That's right."

"Why are we here?"

"We just had to make a quick stop. We are on our way to California."

"Oh…well where is my mother?"

"I'm glad you asked." Greg smiled. "Honey, come out here."

Another tall elder woman walked out and over to Greg. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'8 also very toned and skinny.

"Sandy, this is your mother, Laura Clark." Greg said pointing to none other than Lucille Bolton. But Gabriella didn't know now.

"Hello, Sandy. Mommy loves you so much."

"I love you too… Mom?"

Lucille and Greg smirked to each other. This was working out better than they planned it. Now Troy was never going to find Gabriella again. Suddenly a thought hit Greg. "Gabrie…I mean…Sandy?"

"Yes, Father?" she answered.

"Would you happen to know a boy by the name of Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella was quiet for a second. That name did give her a sense of comfort but she couldn't remember why. She shook her head. "No."

"Good."

"Why?"

"He was a bad man who did back things to you." Lucille aka Laura answered.

"Why kind of things?"

"Nothing you'd want to remember. Come now, we must get going."

Gabriella nodded and stood up following her parents out the door and into her new life. But if they were her mom and dad why did she feel so scared of being alone with them? Why did she have this feeling that they would hurt her, yet this boy called Troy who she felt a sense of comfort about did bad things to her? None of it made any sense. Gabriella just sighed and let it go for now. Her new life was waiting.

* * *

Back with Troy, he had met with his father back at the house.

"We've checked everywhere, nobody has seen or heard from them." Troy groaned.

"Maybe they haven't left town yet. We've still got a few hours of day light left. Let's keep searching." Jack suggested.

Troy nodded. Together they left the house and continued to search any and every where they knew of. Gabriella wasn't in any of those places. Troy was quickly growing angry. The more time they spent not finding her the further away Greg would get and the harder it would be to get Gabriella back. He just hoped wherever she was she wasn't hurt or scared or even hurt.

"Don't worry, Gabriella, wherever you are, I promise I'll find you." Troy whispered to the air.

* * *

Gabriella was just about to walk onto the plane when she heard a voice "Don't worry, Gabriella, wherever you are, I promise I'll find you." She figured it was someone speaking to another person behind her. After all her name was Sandy wasn't it? Shaking away the bad thoughts Gabriella climbed onto the plane and found her sit.

She sat down and looked out the window. She didn't know why but she was scared. Why did she feel like she was leaving someone very important behind? Why was she still so scared of her parents? Why did she have such a horrible feeling inside her that she was making the wrong choice in leaving?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? I personally don't like it, but then again I'm a hopelessromantic (hints the penname) and I want Troy and Gabriella to be together forever :P but for drama purposes this had to happen. What do you guys think? Thanks to Im a Skyscraper for her help in this chapter. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. Sandy's New Life

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! All right so, I have a question for you, I got lots of reviews saying they didn't like the last chapter. I'm not offended or anything I hated to too. In fact I'm having Troyella withdraws :P I hate them being apart and I know you all do too. So I'm wondering if you want me to just do a time skip and reunite Troy and Gabriella in the next chapter or drag it our for the next couple of chapters and then reunite them. I have a a poll up, please go take it or leave me your vote in a review. But PLEASE let me know! Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked next to her to see her father. "We're here, sweetheart."

Gabriella just nodded softly. She didn't know why but she didn't feel like speaking.

She followed her parents robotically out of the airport and into their rental car as they drive to the house.

"Um…Dad?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yes, Princess?" Greg answered.

"Should…should I be scared?"

"Of what?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, I just…I feel scared."

"You can't be scared and not know what you're scared of. That's so stupid." Lucille spoke.

"It's because you don't remember anything." Greg lied. "Once you remember everything you'll feel better."

"What happen to my memory? How did I lose it?"

"Uh…it was Troy." Lucille answered. "He beat you up and that caused your memory loss."

"We're leaving because of him?"

Greg nodded.

"Did I have any other friends?"

"Not true friends. All your friends you once had betrayed you."

"Why?"

"They were closer with Troy, when he beat you they sided with him and told the cops you were making it up."

"Oh…" Gabriella said softly.

Greg and Lucille looked to each other and smirked. This memory loss was turning out to be the best thing to happen to her.

"Well what about…"

"Sandy just shut up! We told you everything you needed to know. If we didn't tell you it's because it's not important for you to know. Now shut up and stop asking so much questions." Lucille groaned.

Gabriella flinched back in her seat and pressed her lips together tightly scared of speaking another word.

Greg looked to Lucille and whispered "You got everything set and ready right? It looks like a normal house?"

"Yeah, pictures furniture, everything is all set and ready for us."

"Good." Greg smirked.

* * *

They finally arrived at the house. Gabriella smiled, it was a decent sized house white with blue shudders on the windows, some flowered bushes out front, and it was surrounded by nicely cute green grass. A few stepping stone led from the black concrete drive way to the front door.

She should have been excited to see her new home and move in. But she wasn't. She had no idea why.

Nobody noticed the neighbor watching them from next door. The guy squinted to see better. He looked right at Gabriella. "That can't possibly be Gabriella Montez? She doesn't live here…does she?"

Gabriella went inside her new house. On the inside several pictures and decretive metal art hung on the lightly painted yellow walls. A few live plants spread out in each corner of the room. Her living room had a nice cream colored leather couch with a brown TV stand against the wall and a 16" TV standing nicely on top of it.

She turtle walked up the brown carpeted stairs, holding the dirty brown handrail. She walked with her head down as she slowly baby stepped down the long white hallway filled with family pictures, even some older pictures that have golden and browned through the years. At the end of this long white hallway was a closed white door. In the center of the door in pink bright letters was painted Sandy's Room. Gabriella reached for the golden metal handle and opened the door letting out a deep depressed sigh.

There had to be a mistake her room was pretty decent sized but there was a sleeping bag on the floor in the corner with a small pillow and one extra blanket next to it. There was an extra tiny lamp sitting on the floor only dimly lighting the room.

She turned when she sensed her parents behind her. "Is this my room?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Greg asked.

Gabriella shrugged not sure how to ask without sounding selfish. "Well I was just wondering where my bed was, and my dresser and well…the rest of my stuff."

"It's coming on the truck. Until then you'll have deal with this."

Gabriella just nodded.

She turned to explore the rest of the house. Greg and Lucille watched her.

"All right, we've got her this far and I've helped you this far, but I need to get back home. I can finally be the head reporter and I need to take advantage of this." Lucille said.

"Go, just make sure no news about Gabriella ends up on your show."

"Don't worry it won't."

Lucille turned to leave when Gabriella came back. "Mom, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, you're a brat and I can't stand living near you anymore."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. What had she done to deserve that? "What…what did I do?"

"You're always asking questions, you're always talking, you just never stop or stay still! It's like living with a child. You're so stupid and annoying."

With that Lucille turned and walked out of the house. Gabriella started to cry and ran to her father for comfort but he pushed her away. "Don't be such a baby! She left big deal. It's all your fault anyway! You don't deserve to be sad about it! All you deserve to feel is guilt!"

Greg walked away leaving Gabriella speechless. How could they have been so nice and sweet one second and totally scary and mean the next? Maybe she really did make a mistake leaving. Now all she was worried about was if she'd ever go home again.

* * *

Back with Troy he and his father had searched everywhere and there was still no sign of her anywhere. The police had been in contact informing them they checked the travel places and they weren't there either.

Troy growled. "She told me so herself! He wants to take her away!"

"Her and Greg's pictures have been posted all over the airports, train stations, and bus stations. If someone sees her they will call."

"He changed her appearance, Dad. He changed her hair color or something, they could have already left and be half way to mars by now!"

"Troy, Greg wouldn't take Gabriella to another planet."

"It's just an expression, Dad!" Troy yelled angrily. "My point is we have to find her!"

"And we will but you need to give it time, Troy, Bud, I know you're scared but we can't spend forever looking. We need to rest and live our lives too."

Troy growled. "I have no life without Gabriella. I will not stop searching until I find her."

"Troy, listen to me, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT STUPID ROME OR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD! I CARE ABOUT GABRIELLA AND WHERE SHE IS AND HOW SOON WE FIND HER!" Troy exploded with anger. His father was making jokes and wasting time he could be using to find Gabriella.

"I didn't listen to her once, Dad and look how well that turned out. Before Greg showed up she told me that he planned on changing her identity and taking her out of the state, maybe even the country. So I don't care how much it cost and what I have to do, I will search all 50 states and even single country in this entire world until I find her!"

"Ok, fine, but start first thing tomorrow."

Troy growled. "No."

"Troy Bolton I'm your father and you will do as I say."

Troy growled again. "At sunrise I'm gone!"

He stormed off into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He threw himself onto his bed and angrily punched his pillow over and over again. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he did. He blamed himself to no end for Gabriella being taken again. Now he was going to do everything in his power to make it right and bring her home. But what conditions would she be in when he found her? Would she even trust him again after this?

His exhausted body dropped to the bed as he panted heavily crying himself to sleep. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll fine you, I promise. I love you."

* * *

Gabriella was in her bedroom sitting on her sleeping bag just doodling on a pad she had found. Suddenly she heard that voice again "Gabriella, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll fine you, I promise. I love you." Who was this Gabriella girl and why did she need to be found? She shook her head. It had been a long day and she was tired. She laid down in her sleeping bag and turned out the light, suddenly a fear raced through her and she turned it back on. What had scared her, she didn't know, all she did know was that she was going to sleep with the light on.

* * *

Troy was woken by his cell phone. "Gabriella?"

"No, Troy, it's Kevin. I'm sorry for calling so late."

Troy sighed. "That's ok. I wasn't sleeping that great anyway. What's up?"

"Did Gabriella move recently?"

"No, but her father took her away again, why do you know something?"

"Actually I do, I have new neighbors and they have a daughter who looks scary like Gabriella. I didn't see real closely but I could have sworn it was her."

Troy's eyes went wide.

Kevin had to move to California for his parents work recently and was now in the next state over.

"What city are you in?"Troy asked.

"Santa Ana, I swear Troy this girl looks like Gabriella."

"It might be here, Greg was talking about taking her out of the state. Look I'm on my way, try and meet them and do everything you can to protect her from Greg, please!"

"I will Bro, don't worry!"

They hung up and Troy quickly grabbed his bag and threw some clothes into them. He scribbled a note for his father explaining the situation and then left the house. He drove as fast as she could without getting a ticket.

By the time he reached the border there were road blockers up and construction men on duty, with big bright lights shining on the road ahead of him, only there was no road it was all dirt. He growled. He got out of the car and went over to one of men.

"What's going on? I need to get through."

"I'm sorry, Sir, that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"What!"

"We're doing some work and it's not safe for anyone to drive through right now. Nobody gets in or out right now."

Troy sighed and groaned. "All right, how long until it opens ok?"

"Not sure, but there is a nice motel a few miles back if you want to camp out until we're finished."

"There is no way I can get you to just let me pass? Please, it's really important."

"I'm sorry, I could lose my job. I've got a wife and kids to feed."

Troy sighed. Why did he have to have such a good heart? "All right, thank you."

He turned and walked back to the car. He got inside and closed the door. Then he started beating his fist into the wheel. He knew where Gabriella was and he had no way of getting to her. It was the worst most powerless feeling in the world, Troy hated it.

After his anger vanished he drove to the motel and rented a room. It wasn't a nice motel either. The wall paper was peeling, the bed was just a metal cot with a mattress, and there was a small lamp on the desk as they only source of light. Troy sighed and just climbed into bed. He'd never be able to sleep now. But at least he'd rest.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around her room and sighed. She hardly got any sleep last night. The floor was so uncomfortable.

She stood up and stretched her sore muscles and went to take a nice hot shower. Once she was finished she got dressed, back into the clothes she had on the night before. She didn't have anything else to wear. Her other clothes were still in the truck.

She was on her way down the stairs when the door bell rang. She went over to the door and answered it. A boy around her age was standing there. Gabriella tilted her head to the side. Why did this boy look so familiar? Why did she get the same comfort feeling she got whenever she thought of Troy?

Greg came up behind her. "What do you want?"

"I live next door. My mother and I wanted to invite you to breakfast."

"How thoughtful, sure, that would be great."

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"No, my name is Kevin."

Now he was confused, didn't she know who he was?

"How rude of me, this is my daughter Sandy Clark, and I'm Don Clark." Greg told him.

"Sandy?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Um…no reason, I just wanted to be sure I heard right."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

The three of them walked outside the house and a few feet over to the next one. They went inside and Kevin led them into the kitchen.

"Don, Sandy, this is my mother Lily. Mom, these are our new neighbors Don, and his daughter Sandy."

Lily shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both. Breakfast is almost ready please just have a seat and make yourselves at home."

The three of them went to the table and sat down. "So, Gab…Sandy, what school will you be attending?"

"Actually, she will be homeschooled by me." Greg answered for her.

"Oh, well we should still hangout sometime. What's your number?" Kevin asked again. The more information he got the more he could replay back to Troy.

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer but Greg cut her off. "We don't have any phones yet. We will call you if we want to hang out."

"Of course." Kevin nodded. "Excuse me; I'm going to used the restroom."

Kevin got up and without anyone knowing, left the house.

* * *

He returned a few minutes later. When he sat down he noticed Gabriella looked like she had been crying. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer him but Greg spoke up first.

"Yes, she's fine. Don't worry about her, she's just a baby." Greg answered.

Kevin watched another lone tear slip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. His mother brought in the food and sat down. Greg wasted no time pigging out. Gabriella took a mouse size portion of each dish. Greg was watching her like a hawk and Kevin could guess he had verbally abused her about her weight and that's why she was crying.

"Sandy, Honey, please take more, we have plenty." Lily said.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but Greg once again cut her off. "She's has enough, but thank you. She's on a very strict diet."

"Oh, you'll have to tell me more about it so I can make food you can eat, for next time you come over." Lily said nicely.

Gabriella just smiled softly and nodded. This woman was so nice to her and she felt so safe, why didn't she feel safe with her father and mother? Also why did she get the feeling like she knew this boy from somewhere? Why did Kevin seem so familiar?

The longer she lived there the more she was starting to feel like Don was the bad guy and everyone else was just trying to help her, but why? Don was her father he couldn't be the bad guy…could he?

* * *

**A/N all right, I can't post the next chapter until I know what you guys what so go vote or leave me your thoughts in a review. PLEASE!?**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	12. Troyella Reunite

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! All right so I got more votes for a time skip, so I'm sorry everyone who wanted me to drag it out, but I've decided to show some of what happen to Gabriella in flashbacks through the next few chapters. But I hope I didn't lose any readers by doing this. Please enjoy:**

* * *

The longer she lived there the more she was starting to feel like Don was the bad guy and everyone else was just trying to help her, but why? Don was her father he couldn't be the bad guy…could he?

After they ate Kevin invited her upstairs to hang out for a while. He saw his cell phone lying on the bedside table and got an idea.

"Hey, Gabi…I mean Sandy, I always like to take pictures of my new friend, can I take yours?"

"Oh no." Gabriella said quickly. "I'm very camera shy."

"Come on, just one please?"

Gabriella shook her head. She saw Kevin coming closer to her with the camera so she covered her face with her hands. "No, no pictures!"

He chuckled. He tried to remove her hands but they didn't budge so he tried a different approach. He reached out and tickled her stomach. She shrieked and pulled her arms away from her face and Kevin snapped the picture. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Gabriella shook her head. "That's wasn't nice. I'm really ticklish."

"I know."

"What?"

"I mean um…I can tell by how you reacted."

"Oh, yeah, well um…I should go…my dad will want to leave."

Without another word Gabriella left. Kevin sighed and looked to the picture. It looked like Gabriella but deep down it wasn't the same Gabriella he remembered.

* * *

Later on that evening Kevin took out his phone to call Troy.

"What!" he answered.

"Troy, it's Kevin."

He heard Troy sigh. "I'm sorry, Man, I'm just really stressed. How is Gabriella?"

"I think you mean Sandy."

"It's not her?"

"Oh no it's her all right. But Greg has brainwashed her into believing she is Sandy Clark. He also changed her look. Her hair is shorter than it once was as now has blond highlights. I think she is wearing colored contacts or something because her eyes are blue."

Troy growled. "How do you know it's her?"

"She came over for breakfast this morning. The very second she saw me she said your name asking if I was you."

"That doesn't mean anything, how else did you know?"

"I asked if I could take her picture and she said she was camera shy."

"Tons of people are camera shy."

"All right, I'm sending you the picture now and you tell me who you think she is!"

A few seconds later he heard Troy sniff. "You believe me now?" he asked.

"Yes." Troy answered.

Kevin could tell he had started crying.

"She looks happy." Troy said

Kevin chuckled. "I had to tickle her to get her to smile."

Troy chuckled through her tears. "Just like last time." Troy remembered that day clearly.

**Flash back**

It was the very first time Gabriella had met Kevin. They were at his house on his bed. Gabriella sat in between his legs with her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair gently. They had just been talking with Kevin took out his camera.

"All right, Gabriella, Troy is already in my phone so it's your turn. Picture first."

"Oh no!" Gabriella said quickly covering her face with her hands. "I'm camera shy. Please no pictures."

The boys laughed. "Please? Just one?"

"No!"

Troy and Kevin shared a look and they both nodded talking with their eyes.

Troy grabbed her wrists and pried them away from her face. She whined and squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into Troy's chest. The guys laughed. Troy nodded at Kevin and he knew what to do.

He focused his camera and got it ready to take, then he reached out and tickled Gabriella on the side. She squealed and squirmed, quickly breaking out into giggles. She looked up to tell him to stop when he snapped the picture. Both guys laughed when she pouted.

"That wasn't nice. I'm really ticklish." Gabriella said.

"We know." They both laughed.

Gabriella continued to pout. Troy started to tickle her again and Kevin joined in. They spent the rest of the day laughing and having fun.

**End Flashback**

Troy had started to cry harder. "Please keep her safe, Kevin please." He begged.

"I will. I bugged their house earlier, now I can watch what's happening and if things get out of hand I'll go stop it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Any news on when the roads will open?"

"None."

"Try not to worry, Gabriella is in safe hands."

"Thank you, Kevin. Good night."

"You're welcome. Good night."

They both hung up and Troy looked to the picture of Gabriella. He hugged it to his chest and fell into another haunted sleep.

* * *

Back with Gabriella she and Greg were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I really liked our neighbors. Kevin was really nice to me."

"He's just playing you, Sandy. He's only after one thing all guys are. You can't trust him, you can't trust anyone, understand?"

"Anyone?"

"You trust no one, not the police, not the firemen, not the doctors, not your friends, not your neighbors, no one. All they are going to do is hurt you in the end. Trust me; you do not trust anyone for any reason. No matter how nice they seem you cannot trust them…trust me."

Gabriella just nodded softly. Kevin seemed like such a nice guy how could he end up hurting her? But then again Laura, her mother, had seemed really nice and she just left her which hurt her. Maybe Don was right, maybe she can't trust people. Maybe the only person she could trust was him?

* * *

That turned out being the biggest lie in the world. As time passed Greg became more and more verbally abusive and soon it turned into physical as well. Greg always told her not to trust anyone and continually told her that her friends hated her and didn't like her and treated her horribly. Gabriella lost trust in every single person. She wouldn't even let Kevin near her anymore. She was too scared he'd hurt her. But Kevin continued to watch and report things to Troy. She even stopped speaking completely because of her father. She wasn't even a shell of the person she used to be. She had changed 100% physically and mentally. She never left the house in fear of someone hurting her or taking her away. That's only the beginning. Gabriella had become almost robotic.

As for Troy, he grew more and more angry. His father found him and convinced him to come home and continue his life until the road was fixed. He finished school and started his summer, even got a job with his friends, but Troy live his life like a robot too, just going through the motions and not really living. Nobody could make him change either.

2 months went by like this and Troy and Gabriella had changed so much. Finally things started to get better.

Troy was at Lava Springs on his break with his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Troy Bolton?"

"I guess so. Who is this?"

"My name is Bob Fern, you gave me to call you when the road opened up again…"

"What? Yes! Thank you so much!"

Troy hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He didn't bother to change his clothes or even tell his friends. He ran out and jumped into the car and sped away. He called his dad on the way and they met up quickly driving there together.

When they were about half way there Troy's cell phone rang again.

"Gabriella?" he answered.

A woman's voice chuckled on the other end. "I'll take that as an you already heard. It's Tiffney Barns, I heard Gabriella was found by the police and wanted to tell you."

Troy's eyes went wide. "I knew she had been spotted but not found, where is she?"

"At the police station waiting for your Dad to pick her up. She may not remember but he's her legal guardian."

"Yeah, we're on our way there right now. Are you with her, can I talk to her?"

"No, I'm not with her. I'm sorry. I just overheard and felt I should call you. I'm not normally allowed but I really felt I should."

"Thank you, I haven't trusted cops in a long time but you just changed that so thank you."

"You're welcome. She's at the California Police Department. Make sure your father as a copy of the legal guardian paper to show them. Otherwise neither of you will be allowed near her."

Troy nodded. "He's got it, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Also, if Gabriella doesn't want to give her statement to them have them call me and I'll see if can convince them to send her home and I'll get her statement."

"Ok, I will. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Troy hung up and pressed the gas harder.

"Troy, you won't do Gabriella any good if you get a ticket or end up in a car crash." Jack said.

Troy sighed and slowed down.

* * *

It felt like forever but they finally arrived. Troy jumped out of the car and ran inside. Jack following quickly behind.

They ran to the front desk.

"Where is she!" Troy demanded.

"Troy!" Jack warned. "Please excuse my son. My name is Jack Bolton. I got a call Gabriella Montez had been found."

"I'll need IDs from you both and a copy of the legal guardianship papers." The guy spoke.

Both Jack and Troy handed their IDs and everything else he asked for.

"All right, go down this hall, and make a right. Ask for Officer Smith, she'll help from there."

Jack smiled nicely and nodded. "Thank you."

Troy took off again running to where he said. When he finally reached the other room it was filled with different desk he looked all over for Gabriella and he didn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly a woman walked over to them. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"I'm Officer Sue Smith. Are you Jack and Troy Bolton?"

""Yes, where is Gabriella, is she all right?" Troy asked.

Sue chuckled. "She's…She is as well as you could expect her to be. She responds better to woman so I took over her case. She mentally and physically exhausted. Her father had her sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag."

As Sue spoke she led Troy and Jack to her office.

"She doesn't speak a word and she doesn't do anything without first getting permission. It's almost like a child. Also, she is very confused and scared of everyone. She doesn't trust anyone at the moment except for me, but even that is limited. So before I let you see her I must tell you to be very gentle and speak very softly to her."

* * *

They arrived outside her office door.

"She's pretty beaten up but nothing too bad. Remember just be gentle."

Jack and Troy nodded. Sue opened the door. They both walked in and saw Gabriella sitting behind the desk writing softly on a pad of paper.

"She's been writing these song lyrics a lot. They are always the same I don't know if she made them up or not, but it seems to be the only thing she remembers." Sue said softly so not to disturb Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up at them and then to Sue. She just smiled nicely. "It's all right, just keep writing."

Gabriella nodded and went back to her pad.

"Now, I'll go to her first and let her know to trust you."

The guys nodded. Sue went over to Gabriella.

"Hey, sweetheart, can you stop for a minute?"

Gabriella put her pen down and looked to Sue.

"Do you remember me telling you about Jack and Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella nodded softly.

"Well they're here and they want to take you home."

Gabriella's eyes went wide in fear.

"Shhh, don't be scared of them. They love you very much and they will never hurt you."

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Gabriella, I need you to write the name of who you want to see first."

Gabriella quickly wrote a name on her pad. Sue smiled and nodded. She went back over to the boys. "Troy, she wants you. Jack and I will wait outside."

Troy slowly started towards Gabriella but stopped when she whimpered and flinched back in her seat. He looked down to his feet and softly started to sing.

"This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh and now I'm looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new."

Gabriella's head shot up and she looked to him her eyes wide.

"I know you don't remember it, but that used to be our song. It was the first song we ever sang together and it was perfect it was also when we first became boyfriend and girlfriend so it really was the start of something new."

Gabriella shyly lifted her notebook and Troy smiled. The song lyrics Gabriella had been writing was that very song.

"Can I come closer to you?" he asked.

She nodded and put the pad down. Troy went over and behind the desk. He knelt down so he wasn't towering over her. She didn't say it but Troy knew that made her more comfortable.

"Oh my sweet girl, what have they done to you?" He gently stroked her hair behind her ear revealing her buried face. Both eyes were black and blue and the corner of her lip.

Gabriella gently leaned into his touch. She was even more confused. Her father had told her Troy was bad and Troy had hurt her, yet…she had never felt so safe or protected before in her life.

Troy gently lifted her up and moved to sit in her seat keeping her on his lap. Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead. "Do you know who I am?"

Gabriella shook her head. She went to a fresh page on her pad and wrote I know what everyone has told me. You're my boyfriend, Troy Bolton. But I have no memories of that, but being near you is the safest and most protected I've felt in the past two months so I believe it. 

"Good, that's what matters. If you don't mind me asking, what do you remember?"

Gabriella looked down to her lap and then to her pad. I don't want to talk about it. 

"Ok, we don't have to talk about it. Are you sleepy at all?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Close your eyes and rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Gabriella nodded and rested her head on his chest closing her eyes quickly falling into a deep sleep. Troy rested his head on hers and smiled softly closing his eyes too. Finally they were together again. Memory or not Gabriella trusted him and that's all he cared about in that moment.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Are my Troyella fans happy? I know I am :) Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	13. SURPRISE!

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I liked it too :P Here is more Troyella goodness for everyone :D **

* * *

Gabriella nodded and rested her head on his chest closing her eyes quickly falling into a deep sleep. Troy rested his head on hers and smiled softly closing his eyes too. Finally they were together again. Memory or not Gabriella trusted him and that's all he cared about in that moment.

Troy opened his eyes when the door opened and instinctively tightened his hold on Gabriella who just snuggled deeper into his chest. Troy relaxed when he saw it was only his dad and the cop.

"Everything is ready, she can come home now." Jack said. "Are you ready?"

Troy nodded. He carefully stood up, keeping Gabriella in his arms. She whimpered at first but Troy cooed her gently and she settled right back down.

Once they got into the car Jack spoke up. "Kevin's mom called. She invited us to spend the night and then make the trip home tomorrow. I told her Gabriella wasn't doing so well and I wasn't sure it was a good idea, so I told her we'd come for dinner and then play it by year."

Troy nodded. "That's ok with me." He looked to the sleeping Angel in his arms and smiled kissing her forehead.

* * *

They arrived at Kevin's house and got out. Troy continued to carry a still sleeping Gabriella. They went inside and the kids went up to Kevin's room. Troy sat down and let Gabriella lay between his legs with her head on his stomach as he stroked her hair.

"How is she?" Kevin asked.

Troy shrugged. "She still has no idea who I am, but she knows she can trust me so I'm thankful for that. She's not talking at all. She's not the same Gabriella she used to be."

"She's been through a lot in the past two months Troy, she was abused physically and mentally and brainwashed into believing all human beings were not to be trusted. It's going to take time before she can be herself again."

Troy sighed but nodded. "I know I just…I hate seeing her like this."

"You and me both, but she'll get better."

"What if that only makes things worse?" Troy sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the reason Greg was able to kidnap her. She tried to warn me that he was coming to the school to get her and I didn't listen to her. What if when she remembers she doesn't trust me anymore?"

"Troy, Gabriella has no idea who you are and yet she trusts you more than anyone else in this entire world. That's only going to get stronger when she remembers your name and who you are. What happen isn't your fault. Even I would have believed Gabriella was just being paranoid. None of us would believe Greg would just walk right into a school and grab Gabriella. It was a stupid move on his part."

"Yeah, well because I didn't listen Gabriella was hurt worse than before. She doesn't even remember who she is."

"But she will, Troy, listen to me, Gabriella is going to be just fine. Her memoires will come back and when they do she will need you more than ever. If you really want to help her heal, stop this self-blame and just be there for her!"

Troy sighed and nodded. Kevin was right. "Thanks, Kevin you're right."

"Someone had to knock some sense into you. It was either that or hitting you over the head with a frying pan."

Troy and Kevin laughed. Troy's shaking caused Gabriella to stir and open her eyes. She looked around and whimpered.

"Shhh, you're all right." Troy cooed. "We're just having dinner with Kevin."

Gabriella sat up so she was leaning against his chest. Troy gave her back her notebook so she could talk.

Is this my real home? 

"No, this is just our friend Kevin's house. We have a long drive home so we're spending the night here and then tomorrow we're making the long journey home."

Where is my real home?

"New Mexico, Albuquerque."

Is Kevin going to take my picture again?

Troy and Kevin laughed. "No, not unless you want him to."

No, I don't want him to tickle me again. 

Kevin and Troy chuckled. "Don't worry, Baby, nobody is going to touch you." Troy kissed her head.

Gabriella snuggled back into him and closed her eyes. Troy smiled and kissed her head again.

Kevin watched on smiling. The night went by fast and they ate dinner and just spend a night with friends and fun. Things were going to get a lot harder when they got home and Gabriella met her friends and everyone again.

* * *

It took a long time but they finally arrived back at the house. They all got out of the car. Troy grabbed Gabriella's bags and went over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. The three of them went inside.

As they went into the kitchen everything changed.

"SURPRISE!"

Gabriella jumped about a foot in the air; her eyes went wide in fear. Troy and Jack were shocked to see all her friends, the entire basketball team, and math team standing there with huge smiles on their faces. A huge colorful banner hung up on the wall reading 'Welcome Home Gabriella'

Chad came up to Gabriella and hugged her tightly. She whimpered softly and squirmed in his tight grip. Who was this guy? He let her go and took her hand pulling her away from Troy. A girl wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I missed you so much, Brie. I'm so happy you're home."

More and more people hugged her and welcomed her home and it became so overwhelming.

She looked back to Troy, who was trying to fight through the crowd to get to her, pleading for his help with her scared eyes. Troy grabbed her other hand and pulled her back and behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a welcome home party for Gabi." Chad smiled. "It's to show how much we missed her."

Troy sighed. "Chad, why didn't you ask me first?"

"It was a surprise, why? What's going on?"

"I told you, Gabriella has memory loss. She doesn't know who you guys are. Something like this is too overwhelming for her right now. She's scared to death."

"We are her friends, Troy. We aren't going to hurt her."

"I know that, but we just got home. I was hoping to let Gabriella settle in than slowly one by one introduce her to you guys again. This is too much too soon. Look, I know you all meant well, and I'm sorry but you all need to leave." Troy said.

"How did you even get in?" Jack asked.

"We used the spare key under the mat." Chad said.

Everyone piled out sadly. Troy turned to Gabriella who was shaking.

"It's all right now, Brie, you're safe." Troy cooed. "I'm sorry. I had no idea they were planning that."

Who was that? Do I really have that many friends?

"No, well yes, you have a lot of friends but some of them were here for me. Most of those people you only see on school days. But the others were the friends you hang out with everyday. I promise you don't have to go near them or even meet them until you're ready."

Did they hurt me or betray me?

"No, they'd never do that to you"

Troy, tell me the truth. 

"Baby, that is the truth! They'd never hurt you."

No, no, I mean the real truth. The truth about me and where I came from. 

Troy sighed and nodded. They moved into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. "Ok, your name is Gabriella Montez, your father is Greg Montez and he did horrible unspeakable things to you. He's a disgusting evil monster who has done nothing but hurt you. You live here in New Mexico, Albuquerque with me, Troy Bolton your boyfriend of three years. We were best friends first than after a year we started dating. You are very smart, especially in math, you love to learn and you actually love going to school. You don't trust easily, you haven't ever since your mom left you two years ago."

Laura?

"What?"

My mom was her name Laura?

"No, her name is Maria Montez, She looked like an older version of you. You two looked so much alike she was sometimes mistaken for your twin sister. You've never met someone named Laura…have you?"

Gabriella nodded. This woman said she was my mother and her name was Laura. She left me too. 

"What did she look like?"

Long brown hair and baby blue eyes like yours. 

Troy's eyes went wide; it couldn't be…could it? "Gabriella, if I show you a picture would you be able to tell me if it was her?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy went through his trash can where he had thrown most of the pictures of his mother and grabbed the only one that was still in one piece. He handed it to Gabriella. She looked to the picture and nodded looking at the floor as she handed it back.

"What is it, Brie?" Troy asked gently.

She wasn't very nice to me, Troy. 

Troy sighed and growled. His mother had hurt Gabriella for the last time.

Who is she really, Troy? Why do you have her picture?

"This is really my mother, her name is Lucille Bolton. She hasn't been very nice to either of us even before you were taken."

Oh…I'm sorry. 

"It's ok, I've dealt with it. I'm just sorry she hurt you."

Gabriella shrugged. The people who were here, are they Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Martha?

Troy nodded. "They are our friends. How did you know their names?"

Greg told me all about them 

**Flashback **

At dinner Gabriella asked "Daddy, did that boy Troy and I…did we have a song?"

"What do you mean?" Greg asked as she stuffed more pasta into his mouth.

"Like a song that we both knew and loved that had a special meaning to us?"

Greg laughed. "Troy was no prince charming. He was violent and abusive towards you. All your friends, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, all of them, they helped Troy abuse you."

"Really?"

Greg nodded. "Verbally and physically they all abused you."

"Oh." Gabriella said softly as she looked down at her food. "How come I can't go to school here and make new friends?"

"Because, like I told you before you can't trust anyone. Anyone and everyone you trust will back stab you the second they get the chance. I'm not putting you in a situation like that."

**End flashback**

Troy sighed. He had a feeling there was more to than story that she wasn't telling but he'd let it go for now. "Baby, what Greg said to you isn't true. I never hurt you like that and neither did our friends. I think the worst thing we ever did was team tickle you."

Who is we?

"Chad and I, he was the bushy hair guy."

Gabriella just nodded. I've heard enough, thank you for being honest. 

"You're welcome. I want you to ask me any questions you have, all right?"

Gabriella nodded. I know what my dad told me about you and I know based on that I shouldn't trust you but…but I did trust you, more than anyone else. 

"That's good. Everything your father said about me was a lie. You should trust me. I'm glad you do. Don't ever stop trusting."

Gabriella nodded. She crawled into his arms and relaxed into his hold. Troy stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "What do you want to do, Angel?"

Gabriella shrugged. Troy chuckled. "Are you happy just snuggling with me?"

Gabriella nodded again.

Troy chuckled and lifted her bridal style. He carried her out to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Let's just watch TV and snuggle?"

Gabriella nodded again. There was nothing exciting on TV. At least not to Troy. Gabriella seemed to be into it. Troy on the other hand got bored. He moved her hair behind her ear and gave her ear a kiss.

Gabriella giggled and brought her hand up to cover her ear.

Troy chuckled and squeezed her side. She squealed and pulled her arm down. Troy used that moment and kissed her ear. She giggled and brought one arm up to cover her ear and another wrapped around her to cover her side. Troy laughed "That isn't going to protect you. I know ALL your ticklish spots."

Troy went to her unprotected stomach and tickled her there. She started laughing and squirming on his lap.

Both of them were too caught up in the moment to see the TV was interrupted for a news update on Gabriella. It was Lucille reporting live from the Bolton household…uh-oh.

Troy had gotten Gabriella onto her back as he attacked her stomach making her giggle and squirm.

Suddenly cameras microphones, and bright lights, were shoved in their face. "Gabriella, Troy, how does it feel to be together again?" Lucille asked.

Troy just glared at his mother and pulled Gabriella protectively into his arms making sure she hid her face into his chest. She whimpered and starting shaking in fear.

"Shhh." Troy whispered in her ear making sure the camera, and nobody else in the room would hear him. "Don't speak; they'll just twist your words around. Just snuggle me and don't speak. They won't film us if we aren't doing anything exiting."

Gabriella nodded softly and didn't move or speak. She couldn't stop her body from shaking though.

"Come on say something. Everyone is watching."

Troy looked to the TV and saw him and Gabriella. He knew everyone could see them right now. So he just continued to sit there and ignore his mother as if she wasn't even there.

"So Troy, how happy are you that Gabriella has returned?" Lucille asked.

Again Troy ignored her.

"What about you, Gabriella? Is it true you don't remember anything? We had a deal the last time you were on my show, do you remember that deal?"

Gabriella started to cry softly and she clung even tighter to Troy. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her hair still ignoring his mother.

"What's going on in here?"

Jack walked into the room and his blood boiled over. "Lucille, I want you and your camera crew to get out of this house right now. If you are not gone by the time I count to 3 I'm going to call the cops on you."

Nobody moved.

"1…2…"

The camera crew ran out of the house in a flash. Lucille stood there.

"Lucille there is already a restraining order against you. If I call the cops you could go to jail. This job you've worked so hard for will be gone."

"I'm not leaving without a story."

"You're leaving or I'm calling the police. They will make you leave."

"All right, I'll go, but I will be back. I will get my hands on this story and I will be famous for it."

Lucille stormed out of the house slamming the door so hard it knocked a picture frame off the wall. Gabriella started to cry harder and shake worse.

Troy sighed. This wasn't the first day home he had planned. He just hoped he could make it better for her.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	14. Lava Springs

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

Troy sighed. This wasn't the first day home he had planned. He just hoped he could make it better for her. It was then he realized Gabriella was still crying and shaking. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Angel, it's ok now. She's gone. You're safe."

That didn't have any effect. Troy realized they had left her notepad in his bedroom. He lifted her up and carried her back into his room.

He set her on the bed making her cry even harder but then he gave her notepad and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed the back of her head. "Please write for me, Angel. Please write why you're so upset."

Gabriella sniffed slowly calming down. I…I remembered something…I think…I don't know…I…I saw…something. 

"What did you see, Baby?"

I was at this…this news station sitting on a couch. Lucille or Laura…whatever her name is…she was holding my arms tightly and was shaking me roughly and screaming at me on top of her lungs with her face really close to mine. 

Troy sighed. Out of all the things she could have remembered she had to remember that? "Yeah, that was a memory, but do you remember what happen next?"

Gabriella shook her head and Troy smiled getting an idea. "Well, then I came in, I was all buffed up with huge muscles…" He puffed out his cheeks and his stomach. Gabriella giggled away all her tears at how silly he looked. "I flew in swept you in my arms…" he lifted her bridal style and spun her around making sure her giggles never stopped. "Then I flew back out and rescued you."

Gabriella continued to giggle hysterically as Troy sat back down on the bed. She looked at him and poked his stomach making his puffy cheeks and stomach deflate, causing more hysterical giggles.

Troy smiled as he watched her laugh. He knew that would cause her giggle. He poked her stomach softly and it set her off to hysterical laughter as she gripped her sides. Troy laughed with her. He couldn't help it. Her laugh always made him laugh.

When they both finally calmed down Troy smiled and stroked her hair. "Clearly, I didn't fly in like superman and fly out, but I did come and get you out of there. Then I took you home do you remember that?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"It's ok, then we went to spend the night at Chad's house and do you know what we did to you?"

Again Gabriella shook her head.

"We…Chad and I…" he paused and smirked at her playfully. "Tickled you!" He reached out and tickled her stomach making her start giggling all over again. She grabbed his wrists trying to push them away but it didn't work. She fell onto her back squirming and giggling. Troy lifted her shirt just above her belly button and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Gabriella screamed in laughter. Troy chuckled and stopped his attack letting her sit up.

Her giggles finally calmed down and she smiled at Troy. No more tickling me for today. I need to catch my breath. I just laughed harder than I have in such a long time, is that ok? 

"Of course, its ok, Angel. I'd never do something you didn't want me to do. You used to like when I tickled you."

I did?

Troy nodded. "You didn't like when our friends tickled you or when we team tickled you but you liked when we were just alone and I tickled you."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. That sounded like her. What about tomorrow? Can we do this again tomorrow? 

"Maybe tomorrow night. I'm working most of the day tomorrow."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she grabbed his wrists tightly and whimpered.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said quickly. "It's ok, it's all right. You're coming with me. You're coming to work with me."

Gabriella relaxed and let go of his wrists. He smiled softly and pulled her back into his arms, letting her rest against his chest. "I promise you, Gabriella, I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll be by your side until you ask me to stop."

Gabriella nodded softly and snuggled into his chest. It had been a long day of driving and memories and she was exhausted. Troy smiled and kissed her hair. "Let's get some sleep."

He laid them both down on the bed and they were out like a light in no time at all.

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up and smiled at Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and climbed out of bed into the joint bathroom.

When he got out he went back over to Gabriella and stroked her hair gently. "Brie, it's time to wake up, Sweetheart."

She groaned and stirred but didn't wake up. Troy chuckled. "I know it's early, Baby, but I've got to get to work."

Gabriella opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Troy smiled and moved some hair behind her ears. "You can stay here if you want to and go back to sleep."

Can I come to work with you? I don't want to be here by myself. 

Troy nodded. "Of course you can come with me. But you can also stay home and sleep in. The choice is up to you."

Gabriella looked down and didn't answer. Troy sighed. Part of her not doing anything without permission also including doing what she was told even if she didn't want to do it. "Brie, Sweetie, I want you to do what makes you comfortable and makes you feel safe."

Being with you makes me feel both of those things, Troy. I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep, but I'd rather come to work with you. 

"Then you shall come with me."

Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. She quickly got up and got dressed and the two of them left.

* * *

They arrived at Lava Springs. Troy went into the kitchen as Gabriella just followed close behind him. Gabriella stopped dead when she saw all the people in the kitchen. It was almost all the people from her surprise party times ten. She gulped and took a few steps back. Troy took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're safe. I promise."

She gulped but nodded.

"Listen, I've got to change into my work clothes. I'm just going to go into the other room and do that. You can stay out here with our friends."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Baby, I promise they won't hurt you."

Gabriella shook her head once more.

Taylor walked over to her. "Come on, it will be ok. You can help me organize some papers."

Again Gabriella shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

Troy sighed. Her tears were his biggest weakness but he had to stay strong. Taylor wasn't dangerous and she had to see that. "Baby, you can trust Taylor she won't hurt you. What Greg said about her was all lies. Taylor is 100% trustworthy."

Gabriella started to cry as she shook her head. She grabbed onto his arm clinging to him for dear life.

Troy sighed. This wasn't going to work. "Thank Tay, I think I'll just take her with me."

Taylor nodded and left them alone.

He led her back to the locker room.

"I've just got to get changed. Wait right here."

Troy went out of her sight to get changed. A few moments later he returned and Gabriella giggled.

"What's so funny?" Troy smiled as he walked back over to her. "Do you think I look silly?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. I think you look very handsome and…cu-cute.

Troy chuckled when she blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, Angel. Thank you for complimenting me."

Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. They locked hands and went back out into the kitchen.

"Dude, what are you going to do with her? You know Fulton will never let her just hang around here." Chad said.

Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to Troy. He hugged her close and looked to Chad. "I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it."

Just then Kelsi walked out of one of the rooms and Gabriella laid eyes on a big black piano and her eyes went wide. She was tempted to run in and start playing but she figured she better ask first. She looked to Troy and gently tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He looked to her and smiled. "What, Sweetie?"

Gabriella pointed to the room. Troy smiled and nodded. "Go in and play. I'll be in and out of the kitchen the rest of the day. Just come find me when you're done."

Gabriella nodded and rushed into the room. Troy chuckled. He was happy to see she hadn't forgotten or even lost her love for music.

He grabbed his pad and headed out of the kitchen to get orders.

Gabriella was sitting playing the piano, with her eyes closed as she softly hummed and rocked to swayed to the beat. She was so lost in her music she didn't hear someone walk in and see her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gabriella stopped and opened her eyes. She saw a tall, skinny, blond standing there. She was wearing lots of pink and lots of sparkles.

"Well? I asked you a question! What are you doing?" The girl put her hands on her hips.

Gabriella grabbed her notepad and quickly wrote I'm sorry, Troy said I could come in here. 

"Well you can't! This room is off limits!" the girl yelled. "Do not come into this room unless you ask me first understand?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Gabriella nodded frantically. YES!

Suddenly Gabriella was pulled into a flashback

**Flashback**

Later that evening when Greg got home, Gabriella had started to make dinner while Greg went to change his clothes. Suddenly Greg screamed.

"SANDY CLARK! GET YOUR FATT BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Gabriella jumped startled spilling sauce all over the place. She quickly rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. He was holding the book she had been reading, earlier that day, in his hand. "What is this?"

"Um…a book I was reading."

"Did you ask before coming in here and taking my things?"

"I…I didn't think I had to. I'm sorry."

"You are not to enter my room unless you ask first! You are never to touch any of my books or anything in my room EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Gabriella flinched when he screamed. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll never come in here!"

"Good, you selfish brat, you think everything belongs to you."

Greg threw the book to the floor and pushed passed her and left the room. Gabriella picked up the book and put it back on the shelf and ran out of the room.

"SANDY CLARK!"

Gabriella sighed. What had she done now? She made her way downstairs and her dad was standing in the kitchen by where she had spilled the sauce. She gasped. "I'm sorry; I meant to clean that up. When you screamed I jumped and spilled it."

"So what you're saying it's my fault?"

"No, no, no, just telling you what happen. I'll clean it right now." Gabriella said quickly.

"Don't bother, you're useless in the kitchen. Just go set the table."

Gabriella nodded and quickly set the table. Every day that passed Don seemed to be even more mean and rude to her. Why had she even agreed to go with him?

**End Flashback **

Gabriella snapped out of it to see the girl had gotten closer to her and was now in her personal space with her face only inches from hers. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! YOU USELESS BRAT!"

Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs and fell backwards off the bench and did the only thing that came to her mind. "TROY HELP ME!"

Everyone from the kitchen ran in. She didn't see Troy, that made her start to cry and shake. Maybe he just didn't hear her. "TROY HELP ME PLEEASE! PLEASE HELP ME TROY"

Troy ran into the room and growled. "Sharpay get away from her!" Troy ran over and knelt down in front of Gabriella. "Hey, Baby, hey, it's ok. You're ok. You're safe." He cooed gently.

Gabriella reached out to him. He took her into his arms and rubbed her back and kissed her head as he whispered soothing words into her ear. He looked to Sharpay and growled. "You stay away from her! I don't ever want to see you near her again."

"I control your future Troy. Don't forget that!" Sharpay answered.

Troy shook his head. "Gabriella, is my future and without her I have no future so go ahead and get me fired I could care less. As long as you never touch Gabriella again, I don't care what you do to me!"

He stood up and held Gabriella close in his arms. He left the room and went back into the kitchen. He sighed. It had been another horrible day. When were things going to get better?

He sat Gabriella down on the counter and stood between her legs. "Angel, can you tell me what happen? What did, Sharpay do to you?"

Gabriella sniffed softly and nodded. She wrote down everything that happen to her, including the flashback.

"Oh my sweet Angel, I'm sorry. I should have known Sharpay would have done that. I'm sorry. Is that the reason you don't do anything without asking permission first?"

It's not your fault. Yes...Can we please just go home?

Troy sighed. "Baby, I've got to work for a few more hours. Why don't you help me. I'll do all the talking and you just write down all the orders?"

Gabriella sniffed and nodded softly.

"That's my girl."

Troy kissed her forehead and helped her off the counter. The two of them left the kitchen to take the orders, luckily nobody minded. Gabriella felt better being with Troy. That Sharpay girl had scared her and she hoped she never had to see her again, but somehow she had a funny feeling that wouldn't happen and that she'd be seeing a lot more of this girl. She just hoped she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	15. Davis and Sharpay

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! YAY! Two updates in one week, can I get a Yay hopelessromanticgurl rocks? Lol just kidding...kind of :P THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Troy kissed her forehead and helped her off the counter. The two of them left the kitchen to take the orders, luckily nobody minded. Gabriella felt better being with Troy. That Sharpay girl had scared her and she hoped she never had to see her again, but somehow she had a funny feeling that wouldn't happen and that she'd be seeing a lot more of this girl. She just hoped she was wrong.

After work was over Troy went back to get changed. Gabriella waited by the now empty pool. She sat down with her feet in as she waited for Troy. She didn't like being without him but he promised to be fast.

"Hiya." A cheerful voice said sitting down next to her.

Gabriella looked next to her and gasped. It was that Sharpay girl again.

"Don't worry, I won't yell at you again. I'm sorry about before. I didn't know you had memory loss."

Gabriella didn't answer. Why was she suddenly being so nice?

"Look, you may find this hard to believe but…you and I used to be best friends. I know you don't remember anything with your memory loss but it's the truth."

Gabriella just bit her lip. After what Greg did t her, she had a hard time trusting the 'truth' anymore. If they were friends why hadn't Greg mentioned her? Why didn't Troy mention her? Why had she never heard of this girl until now?

I'm sorry, I just…I'm having a hard time believing the truth from anyone right now. 

"You believe what Troy tells you. Do you remember him?"

No, I don't remember him but something in my gut tells me to trust him. Why?

"How can you trust him, and not trust me?"

Troy is my boyfriend. I always trust my boyfriend. 

"How do you know he's your boyfriend? Do you kiss, do you make out, do you remember going on any dates with him? Gabriella, you're trusting all the wrong people."

My heart trusts Troy, I'm following my heart. 

"Well, you better remember fast. Troy won't want to be with you if you don't remember him. You should be careful you don't lose him. You're being a really bad girlfriend. I mean, what kind of girlfriend doesn't remember her own boyfriend?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

"You don't remember him, he'll get angry at some point and then he'll leave you alone and you'll have nobody. I think you would have been better off with your dad."

With that Sharpay got up and walked away. Gabriella started to cry. She was right, she didn't remember Troy at all. All she knew was what Troy had told her. How long would he be able to go before he got bored and left her?

Someone else walked over and sat next to her. This time it was a boy she didn't know. He had short black hair and green eyes. He was very built. Gabriella could easily tell he was a football player. "Someone as Beautiful as you shouldn't be crying." He said.

Gabriella wiped her eyes and sniffed softly. This boy seemed nice enough…right? I'm ok. 

"Well clearly you're not ok. You're crying and when people cry it means they're sad."

Not always, sometimes it could be mean they're happy. 

"I guess that's true but what are you so happy about? Are you just so happy you get to swim? It's kind of late for a swim, isn't it?"

I'm not swimming and I'm not happy about swimming. I can't swim actually. I don't know how. My father told me I never learned. 

"Oh…"

Who are you? I have memory loss so I'm sorry that I don't know who you are. 

The boy smirked even bigger. "My name is Davis. We used to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Really?

"Yeah, after you broke up with Troy."

I'm sorry, what? Troy and I are broken up?

"Yes, he beat you senseless and you ended up in the hospital. When the police got involved all your friends sided with Troy and lied saying it was your father who beat you. After that you broke up with him and got together with me."

So I'm not with Troy anymore?

"You shouldn't be. He might take advantage of our memory loss and feed you more lies to get you back, but in the end he'll end up hurting you again."

Certain people keep telling me that but something inside me is telling me to trust Troy. Why do I trust him if he's such a bad guy? 

Davis shrugged. "Beats me, but hey, don't listen to me. What do I know? I'm just your ex-boyfriend. But when Troy betrays you don't come crying to me."

Davis stood up and started to walk away. Once Gabriella wasn't looking at him he quickly shoved her into the pool.

She landed with a SPLAH! All of a sudden it was like her arms and legs turned to weight as she struggled to keep herself above water. It was then she was hit with a flashback.

**Flashback **

**Gabriella was at the public pool with Greg. It had just opened for the summer and Gabriella was so excited. **

"**Just remember, Sandy. You can't swim. You don't know how to swim." **

**Gabriella nodded her head and looked to the water fearfully. If she couldn't swim, why take her to the pool? **

"**If I can't swim, why are we here?"**

"**Well you can always learn, can't you? I'm going to teach you." **

**Gabriella's eyes went wide and she smiled. "Really? I can't wait, tell me what to do?" **

"**Go jump in, I'll be in just a second." **

**Gabriella nodded. She took off her cover up and ran over to the pool. She jumped right in. She had no idea that the pool had different heights and she jumped right into the 6 feet section. When she tried to stand she realized she couldn't reach the bottom of the floor and when her feet did touch the floor her head was below the water. **

"**Dad, I can't stand!" she cried fearfully. "Dad?"**

**She looked around and her father was nowhere to be found. He had just left her to fend for herself. She screamed in fear and started thrashing about in the water. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" **

**End Flashback **

Lucky enough a cute life guard had rescued her but this time it was after hours and there was no life guard on duty. She was struggling to breathe now as the water suffocated her lungs.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" she screamed.

Troy came rushing out and jumped into the floor fully clothed and grabbed Gabriella around the waist and pulled her over to the step.

Gabriella was coughing and panting for air. Troy patted her back to help her empty her lungs. She was shaking uncontrollably as she cried.

"Shhh, you're safe. Shhh I've got you, shhh you're safe." Troy cooed.

Gabriella continued to cry and shake.

"Baby, what happen? How did you end up in the water?"

Gabriella didn't answer. Troy sighed. He lifted her up and carried her over to one of the chairs. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "Baby, you're safe now. Everything is ok. Let's get you home."

Gabriella just nodded. Troy lifted her back up and carried her out. He was so confused. Gabriella knew how to swim, so why wasn't she swimming? How did she even end up in the pool in the first place? He sighed. He'd just have to wait on answers because she wasn't talking any time soon.

* * *

They got home and Troy went into his bedroom. He set Gabriella down on the bed. "We need to get out of these wet clothes. Do you want me to help you?"

Gabriella shook her head. She stood up and went into the bathroom. Troy sighed. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He just hoped he could figure out what it was.

He quickly got changed and made some hot chocolate. A little later Gabriella came out of the bathroom. She was perfectly dry but still looked scared and shut down.

He went over to her and handed her the mug. She just shook her head and pushed it away. He sighed. Then he handed her a new note pad, but still she shook her head and pushed it away.

"Baby, please communicate with me. I want to know what happen. Who hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head and just stood there. She pointed to the couch in the living room and Troy nodded. Once she was gone he sighed. She didn't do anything without first getting permission but what was even worse is that she wasn't communicating anymore and that worried him. What had happen to cause her to stop trusting him?

He went over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Angel, I understand you don't want to talk about what happen and I respect that. I won't push you to talk. But Baby, will you please tell me why you don't talk? What did Greg do to cause you to stop speaking?"

Gabriella looked to her hands and then back to Troy. She grabbed her notepad from him and started to write. For you to understand I have to start at the beginning even though I already told you about it before. I don't like talking about it again but I'll do my best. It all started after I started writing those lyrics. I didn't know where they came from or even how I knew them so I thought I'd ask my dad…

**Flashback **

**At dinner Gabriella asked "Daddy, did that boy Troy and I…did we have a song?"**

"**What do you mean?" Greg asked as she stuffed more pasta into his mouth. **

"**Like a song that we both knew and loved that had a special meaning to us?"**

**Greg laughed. "Troy was no prince charming. He was violent and abusive towards you. All your friends, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, all of them, they helped Troy abuse you." **

"**Really?"**

**Greg nodded. "Verbally and physically they all abused you." **

"**Oh." Gabriella said softly as she looked down at her food. "How come I can't go to school here and make new friends?"**

"**Because, like I told you before you can't trust anyone. Anyone and everyone you trust will back stab you the second they get the chance. I'm not putting you in a situation like that." **

"**How come you didn't home school me today?"**

"**I had to work, plus you're a smart kid, teach yourself." **

"**But how can I…"**

"**Sandy, shut up! You never stop asking questions or talking do you! You are so annoying. For once in your useless life just shut up and stop talking! I hate your voice it's so ugly and annoying! Just stop!" **

**Gabriella pressed her lips together tightly and flinched back in her seat. That was the last time Gabriella Montez ever spoke a single word. **

**End Flashback **

There was also this time with Lucille in the car but that's the moment that really made me stop talking. I know how to talk still and I'm physically able to speak but I just…I'm scared people won't like the sound of my voice. 

Troy couldn't help but sigh in relief. That wasn't good, but it's better than the things his mind had come up with as reasons why she didn't talk. "Baby, that's impossible. I love the sound of your voice. It's the most beautiful and amazing sound on this planet. I used to always say if I ever lost my hearing your voice would be the sound I missed most."

Gabriella blushed and quickly brought the pad up to cover her face. Troy chuckled. "Your voice and you're adorable giggle." He tickled her stomach making her giggle and bring the pad back down. Troy smiled at her. "Honestly, Brie, if you started speaking again I wouldn't ever be annoyed by it or tell you to stop. In fact, I'd be thrilled."

"Rea-really?" she whispered.

Troy smiled widely. It was soft and low but he didn't care. She was speaking. "Really, I love the sound of your voice."

"O-ok I'll…I'll talk more."

"That's my brave girl." He kissed her forehead. Then her nose and both her cheeks, and her lips. Then he moved and kissed her neck. When he reached her ticklish spot she giggled. Troy smirked against her neck and blew a raspberry making her squeal and giggle, but then she stopped and was pulled into another flashback.

**Flashback**

**She was with Troy in his bedroom. They were sitting on his bed making out. He moved and kissed her neck. She moaned softly but then when he hit the spot right at the bottom of her neck and the start of her shoulder she started giggling and pushed him away. "Stop it that tickles." **

**He just smirked at her and went back to her neck kissing the same spot. She giggled again and tried to push him away. He chuckled and pulled back. "So you're ticklish on your neck? Where else are you ticklish?"**

**He pushed her onto her back and started to tickle her stomach and ribs. She shrieked and started to giggle. "No!" **

**He laughed and moved to her side. "What about here?"**

"**NO!" she laughed harder. **

"**No? It seems ticklish to me."**

**He moved to her armpits and she screamed in laughter. Troy laughed and stopped. "That is your most ticklish spot." **

**She nodded. **

"**Don't worry Brie, we've got the rest of our lives. I will known every single one of your ticklish spots before we graduate high school." **

**She groaned. **

**He laughed. "I love you, Brie."**

"**I love you too. Troy." **

**They went back to kissing passionately. **

**End Flashback **

"T-Troy I…I remember you."

"What?"

"I remember you."

"What? How? What did you remember?"

"We were making out on your bed and you kissed my neck and I giggled and told you it tickled so you did it again and I giggled again and then…and then you started to find my ticklish spots, and you promised to find them all before we graduated high school!" she said literally bouncing up and down on the couch, like a child on a sugar high. "I remembered you, I remembered you!"

Troy laughed. It had been way to long since she last saw her smile or even get this excited. "Yes! Baby, that's great! I'm so proud of you! What caused it?"

"When you were kissing my neck."

Troy smirked. "I guess we should do that again and see if we can make you remember anymore."

"No!" she squealed in giggles when he did it again. "Troy don't!"

He chuckled and pulled back. "Did you remember anything else?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"That's ok, it's slowly coming back to you that's what matters."

Gabriella nodded.

"Hey, what happen, why aren't you speaking?"

"I want to tell you about…about what happen at the pool but…but I'm scared."

"What of, Angel?"

"What if I can't get the words out right?"

"If it makes you feel better you can write it down."

Gabriella shrugged but then shook her head. "No, I…I want to talk, it just might take me time."

"Take as long as you want."

Gabriella smiled softly and started to tell him about what happen. Troy sighed and rubbed her back as she finished softly crying.

"Troy, do I know Davis and Sharpay?"

Troy nodded. "But they aren't trustworthy. They are bullies and have done things to hurt you by physically and mentally for years. What they told you is a lie. You can't trust them Brie."

Gabriella nodded. "That makes more sense."

Troy smiled. "Hey, let's not think about that anymore. You are getting your memory back that's a cause for celebration!"

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "How should we celebrate?"

Troy smirked. "TICKLE FIGHT!"

They both tickled each other and spent the rest of evening laughing and laughing and laughing. It was just the night Gabriella needed. Did she have another rough morning? Yes, but she was starting to remember things, that was the best news in the world and Troy knew that everything was going to be ok. Together they'd get through this.

* * *

**A/N Yay! So she's starting to remember! Now the big question, do you guys want her to have more happy memories come back first and then make her remember Greg, or would your rather she remembered Greg first and then have the happy memories? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	16. The Sleepover Memory

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

They both tickled each other and spent the rest of evening laughing and laughing and laughing. It was just the night Gabriella needed. Did she have another rough morning? Yes, but she was starting to remember things, that was the best news in the world and Troy knew that everything was going to be ok. Together they'd get through this.

Jack Bolton walked into the house from work hearing a sound he thought he'd never hear again…his son's laughter. He smiled and followed the sound into the living room. Troy and Gabriella were literally rolling around on the floor tickling each other and laughing hysterically. He wanted to speak or say something to get their attention but it had been so long since he saw either of them this happy so he stayed quiet and snapped a quick picture on his phone. He stood there watching them fool around and laugh and…just be happy.

* * *

Finally they both stopped and laid on the ground panting. "Truce?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Truce."

They shook hands and both just laid there. Gabriella cuddled closer to Troy and snuggled into his chest.

Suddenly Gabriella felt like she was being watched and looked up. She saw Jack and whimpered, quickly turning bright red and hiding her face in Troy's chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked instantly.

"I think I may have embarrassed her." Jack said walking over. "You two looked like you were having fun and I didn't want to ruin it. So I just stood and watched."

"Oh ok. Dad, guess what? Brie is starting to remember! She had a flashback of me!" Troy smiled sitting up.

"Really? That's wonderful what caused it?"

"Tickling her." Troy laughed tickling her sides causing her to giggle more.

Jack laughed too. "Who would have ever thought tickling would have helped her memory loss."

Troy nodded.

"Has she remembered anything else?"

Troy shook her head. "A few flashbacks of when she was with Greg but, other than that nothing."

"Well one memory is better than nothing."

Troy nodded. "That's right."

Gabriella blushed not liking being the center of attention. Troy noticed and smiled softly kissing her head. "But anyway, how was your day?"

Jack nodded. "Fine, I'm having the locks changed so Lucille can't come back inside without permission anymore."

"Good!"

"Just make sure you get a copy of that new key."

Troy nodded her head and smiled. Jack stood and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hey, Brie, I've got an idea that might help you get your memories back."

"What's that?"

"Well, on the weekends, we and our friends used to have movie night and sleepovers at each others houses. I know you don't remember them but maybe if you live through one it might bring back more memories."

"Would you be there?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Of course, we'd have it here at my house and we'd all camp out here in the living room."

"What movie would we watch?"

"Well, we normally decide that once everyone is here but I'll make sure it's nothing scary or bad."

"Ok I…I guess if it's going to help I'll try anything."

"That's my good girl."

Troy kissed her forehead. She smiled, he had just the movie for them to watch and it was going to make Gabriella feel so much better about herself and her condition.

* * *

The next day was Friday so the sleepover would be that night but first they had to work.

Troy was excited as he went into work, he knew Gabriella had made some major progress the night before and he couldn't wait for their friends to see it. They'd be so proud just like he was.

"Hey Guys." He greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Everyone answered back.

"Hey, Gabster!" Chad smiled.

Gabriella just looked to him and then to the floor. Troy rubbed her back. "Baby, it's ok. It's just Chad. Say hello."

She shook her head and kept her head bowed.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

Gabriella didn't answer. Troy sighed. He had a good feeling he knew what was going on. He just hoped he was wrong. He lifted her head gently by the chin. "Baby, tell me what's wrong, tell me in my ear." He said pointing to his ear.

She leaned up and whispered softly into his ear. "I don't want to talk anymore."

Troy just smiled softly and nodded. "Ok, Baby, that's fine. You can just hang with me again ok?"

She nodded. Once she looked away Troy let out a soft sigh. Why wasn't she talking to the others? Was she that scared of them?

Gabriella was with Troy most of the morning, helping him with the orders. Troy could tell she was quickly getting bored but didn't want to complain.

He was waiting in the kitchen for one of his orders when he noticed Kelsi headed into the music room and Gabriella following her with her eyes.

"Brie, you can go with her if you want. Sharpay won't bother you again."

Gabriella just shook her head. Kelsi turned to them. "Yeah, Gabi, come on, I could use your help with this one song anyway. Please."

Gabriella shook her head and locked onto Troy's arm.

"I won't let Sharpay bother you, Brie, come on it's going to be fun." Kelsi smiled.

Gabriella whimpered and shook her head. The last time she went into the room she got yelled at. She wasn't about to do it again.

Troy sighed and rubbed her back. "It's ok, Kel, just go. She's been really clingy all morning."

Kelsi sighed but nodded and went into the music room alone. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head. "Baby, Kelsi is your friend. She'd never hurt you or betray you. You could have gone with her."

Gabriella just shook her head again. Troy sighed once more and nodded. "All right, come on, I see some new people."

Gabriella nodded and followed him out of the kitchen. Troy just hoped this sleepover help, if not, Troy didn't know if she'd ever trust their friends again.

* * *

Once work was over Gabriella and Troy headed home. They both took a shower and got changed, then set up the living room with sleeping bags and junk food and movies stuff for both the girls and boys to enjoy. Once everything was ready Troy looked to Brie and smiled. "Everything is ready, now all we need is the guys. Are you excited?"

"Um…I don't know…not really. I'm more nervous."

Troy was happy to hear her talking again but he knew once they gang arrived she'd stop again. "Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok."

Troy smiled at her knowing she was still nervous. He went over to her and kissed her neck gently. She giggled and pushed him away. "No tickling."

"It's something I have to do until you stop being nervous." He said and kissed her neck in the same spot.

She giggled and shrugged and pushed him away. "I'm not nervous, no tickling."

Troy chuckled and knew she was only saying that so he'd stop. "All right, Brie. I'll stop."

The doorbell rang and Gabriella jump out of her skin. Troy chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Brie. I promise it's going to be fun."

Troy went to answer the door as he passed Gabriella he kissed her forehead. Gabriella stood there frozen almost as if she didn't know what to do.

Troy came back with the others trailing behind him. Everyone sat down on a sleeping bag. The girls grabbed the magazines and started to read them while the boys grabbed the video game controllers and started up a game of basketball on the play station. Gabriella looked between both. She knew she should be with the girls, but she also knew she wanted to be with Troy and he'd be playing the video games.

Troy came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her hair. "You go wherever you're comfortable. If you want to hang with me and the boys you can, or you can stay with the girls and read gossip magazines and talk about Zac Efron or Channing Tatum, or any of those other male actors you girls like."

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. Troy sighed. She was never good at making her own choices, it was always she just did as she was told. "Baby, what do you want to do?" he asked softly in her ear.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear again. "I want to go with you, Troy. I want to stay with you."

"Ok, that's fine. Brie. You can hang with us."

Troy took her hand and led her over to the guys. He sat down and gently pulled her down to sit in between his legs. He grabbed a controller and loaded up a new character. "All right, let's play."

"Wait, what about Gabi?" Chad asked.

"She knows she can play if she wants to. She just wants to watch for right now."

"She can't be over here. Girls are supposed to do girl stuff and boys are supposed to do boy stuff. We can't mix."

Gabriella looked down at her hands feeling like she had just done something wrong. Troy growled. "Chad that has never been a rule. It was a choice and none of the other girls ever wanted to play video games so we let them have the magazines and nail polish and all that stuff. If Gabriella wants to hang with us she can. It's my house my rules and if you don't like it then leave! But do not tell Gabriella she can't hang out with us."

"No way! Don't you remember what happen last time she said she just wanted to 'watch'? I'm not letting her do that again."

"Chad get over it! That was two years ago."

"I was two points away from beating you and she made me lose!"

Gabriella sniffed softly. She didn't know what he was talking about but he was making her feel guilty. She had obviously done something bad. Troy rubbed her back. "Baby, don't listen to Chad. He's just being a sore loser."

"I am not! I should have won that game and because of her you won instead."

"Chad, she doesn't even remember doing that. How can you hold that against her. Plus if I remember correctly you got your revenge."

"I hardly call tickling her revenge. Gabriella, can't you just be a good little girlfriend and go away?"

Gabriella stood up and went to walk away but Troy took her hand to stop her. To his surprise she pulled away and walked out of the living room, and out into the back yard.

Troy growled. "Chad! You can't give her direct orders like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because she does them without question."

"That's good thing, isn't it?"

"No, because she doesn't just obey the rational orders she obeys everything even the sarcastic ones. If you told her to go jump off a bridge she'd listen to you!"

Troy stood up and ran after her.

* * *

He found her outside. She was on the steps headed to his Troy house, but she wasn't moving. She had this far away look in her eye. What Troy didn't know was that she was in the middle of another memory.

**FLASHBACK **

**Gabriella was at another movie night, at Troy's house. She was with the girls reading the magazines and talking about boys, laughing and just having a good time. **

**Suddenly Chad yelled. "Yes! Two more points and I win, Troy! You know what that means? It mean you're going to be the loser and I'll be the winner." **

"**Chad can be so mean sometimes." Gabriella said. **

"**Yeah, mainly when it comes to his video games. But I think I have an idea. Why don't you go over there and make sure Troy wins." Taylor told her. **

"**How?" Gabriella asked. **

"**By making, Chad lose. Just push random buttons on the controller until Troy wins." **

**Gabriella smirked and nodded. She went over to the boys and sat down next to Chad and Troy. **

"**Hey, Brie, is everything ok?" Troy asked. **

**Gabriella nodded. "I just want to watch." **

**Nobody thought anything of it. Gabriella tuned to look at Taylor who nodded. Gabriella leaned over and looked at Chad's controller. **

"**What does this button do?" She pushed the small A button and Chad's character jumped and threw the basketball, missing the net and going passed the foul line. Now in the game if you got a foul you lost all your points." **

"**GABRIELLA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chad yelled. **

**She just giggled. "I just asked a question." **

"**Thank, Brie. Love you!" Troy smiled when his name came up as the winner. **

"**Love you too." **

**Chad growled and spun around knocking Gabriella to the floor. He was growling like a mad Wildcat, a real one, not their fake mascot. **

"**Chad let me up." She said tried to sit up but Chad pushed on her chest forcing her back down. "You are going to get it, Gabi, I swear you're going to regret ever doing that." **

"**Chad, get off her!" Troy growled.**

**Chad ignored Troy and started to tickle her sides and she started to giggle and squirm. She tried to push his hands away but couldn't stop him. Then he moved up to her armpits and she screamed. "NO! CHAD! STOP IT! TROY HELP ME!" **

**Troy chuckled and debated if she should go hold her arms up or not. "Sorry, Brie, but you're in no danger so you don't need my help." **

"**Yes I do! Make him stop." **

**Troy chuckled as she squirmed around on the ground laughing hysterically. "All right, Chad she's been punished enough let her up." **

**Chad chuckled and let her back up. She panted and and looked to Taylor, "Next time you're pranking Chad, leave me out of it." **

**Everyone started to laugh. **

"**I knew he punish me by tickling so I left it to you." Taylor smirked. **

"**Gee, thanks, Tay." Gabriella laughed. **

**Everyone laughed. Gabriella looked around at all her friends and Troy, she had the perfect life, in that moment everything was perfect. **

**End Flashback **

By the time Gabriella came back she noticed Troy was behind her with his hand on her back, keeping her stable on the steps.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I had another memory of us and the others. I remembered what Chad was talking about before. When I messed up his game."

Troy grabbed her by the waist a lifted off the step and into the air spinning her around. She burst into squeals of giggles. Every day she was remembering more and more. Gabriella smiled when she realized it wouldn't be long before she got all her memories back and she could remember her friends the way she should, not the way Greg wanted her to.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Mostly a fluffy chapter. But by now you should all know what that means :P Drama in the next chapter so get ready! What do you think is going to happen? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	17. The Horrible Memories Return

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Troy grabbed her by the waist a lifted off the step and into the air spinning her around. She burst into squeals of giggles. Every day she was remembering more and more. Gabriella smiled when she realized it wouldn't be long before she got all her memories back and she could remember her friends the way she should, not the way Carlos wanted her to.

Troy set her back on her feet but kept her close in his arms.

"Troy, I still want to just stay with you tonight."

"Then that's ok. Just ignore Chad, let's go back inside and see if we can tickle more memories back into your brain." He teased lightly tickling her sides making her giggle.

Together they went back inside and joined the guys playing the video games.

* * *

After a few more hours of playing video games they stopped for the night and decided to watch the movie as they had some pizza for dinner.

"So what movie are we watching?" Chad asked. "I heard 'Don't Be Afraid of the Dark' was supposed to be really good."

Troy shook his head. "Nope, it's chick flick night."

All the boys groaned.

"Which one?" Taylor asked.

"One I think, Gabriella, really needs to see."

Everyone got comfortable either on the couch or in their sleeping bag as Troy set up the movie. Then he returned to Gabriella and snuggled her to his side.

"The Vow? Have I seen this before?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head. "It came out when you were….when you were with your dad."

"Oh…"

"Trust me, it's really good. I think you're going to like the meaning."

* * *

**(A/N IF ANYONE HASN'T SEEN THE VOW YET AND DOESN'T WANT TO BE SPOILED SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT BREAK) **

Gabriella nodded and watched the movie. She giggled as Leo tried to sing one of the songs. But have to cover her eyes when the car crashed.

Gabriella's eyes were glued to the TV screen. She was so into it, nothing was taking her attention off it. "She doesn't remember him." Gabriella whimpered. "Like I don't remember you."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, but watch the rest."

Gabriella actually started to cry during the break up. "Troy, I don't want to break up with you. You're the only person I know."

"Baby, Shhh, we aren't breaking up. I promise. Just watch the rest of the movie and you'll see why I picked this movie. Ok, trust me."

Gabriella wiped her eyes and nodded.

When the movie was over Gabriella was crying tears of joy. Troy turned off the movie and turned to Gabriella. "See, Brie, she didn't remember him and they still love each other. That's the point I wanted you to get. SO even if your memory never comes back and we have to make all new memories that's ok, we will get through it together just like they did."

Gabriella nodded as more happy tears slipped down he cheeks. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Brie."

They shared a kiss on the lips and Troy wiped away her tears. "No more tears ok? Only smiles."

Gabriella nodded and smiled softly.

"Ok wildcats lights out."

Everyone settled into their sleeping bag as Gabriella and Troy snuggled into each other. Troy hit the lights and everyone fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N OK YOU CAN READ AGAIN, THERE WILL BE NO MORE MOVIE SPOILERS) **

Everyone was awoken in the middle of the night due to a blood curling scream from Gabriella, as she shot up in bed. "NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! NO! HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! HELP!"

The light flicked on and Troy looked to Gabriella. "Baby, Hey, hey, shhh, shhh, you're safe, you're safe. Shhh, shhhh." He hugged her close to his chest and she started to calm down. "That's my girl, shhh, calm down, everything is ok, shhh, shhh."

"Troy!" Gabriella cried. "He locked me up! He locked me up I couldn't get out! I couldn't breathe! Oh Troy it was awful!"

"It's ok, Baby, it's ok, you're safe, you're safe, shhhh, shhhh."

"Who locked you up?" Chad asked.

"It was Davis, he locked me in the schools supply closet." Gabriella cried.

"Baby, it was just a memory. You're safe. It's all over."

"Memory?" Gabriella whimpered.

Troy nodded. "Davis locked you in the supply closet at school, but I found you and I got you out."

"Like Superman?" she asked softly.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "I flew in and scooped you up into my arms and took you away from that horrible place."

"Then he got expelled from school so he never bothered you again." Chad said.

"Until the pool." Gabriella muttered.

"Pool?" Chad asked.

"Davis was at Lava Springs late last night and pushed Gabriella into the pool. Carlos told Gabriella she didn't know how to swim so Gabriella almost drowned." Troy explained.

"I hate that guy!" Chad growled.

"Yeah, well if he's smart he won't get near Gabriella again."

Chad nodded.

"Can you go back to sleep, Baby Girl?" Troy cooed.

Gabriella shrugged.

"What if I snuggle you real close?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy chuckled. "All right, come here."

He pulled her back into his arms and snuggled her to his chest as everyone went back to sleep.

* * *

A couple days passed and Gabriella continued to remember little things about her life. She'd have certain flashbacks of her and Troy or her and the gang. Luckily she didn't have any more memories of the bullies or her Dad. Troy hoped she never did, but a part of him knew in order to heal she had to remember what happen. He just hoped her remembering made things better not worse.

One morning Jack had offered to drive Troy to work. Little did Troy know he had a small stop to make first and it was going to send Gabriella over the edge.

Jack pulled into the storage place and both Gabriella's and Troy's eyes went wide.

"What are we doing here?" Troy asked. He looked to Gabriella, if she didn't remember being here wouldn't scare her…right?

"I just need to pick up some important papers to finalize the divorce from your mother."

"Dad, you should have warned me." Troy said keeping his eyes on Gabriella who was so far…nice and calm?

"Troy, she doesn't remember anything, why would being here scare her?"

Jack pulled in front of his unit. He opened the door to get out of the car and that's when Gabriella lost it.

She let out a blood curling scream. She yanked the door opened and threw off her seat belt and bolted from the car as she ran away.

Troy growled at his dad and took off after Gabriella. He didn't even have to ask, he knew…She remembered.

Gabriella ran as tears streamed down her cheeks.

**Flashback **

**It was just a normal morning, Gabriella had gotten dressed and ready for school. She was about to leave to wait for the bus when her father stopped her. "How about a ride to school?"**

"**Sure." Gabriella smiled. **

**They both left the house. Gabriella was surprised when they pulled into the Storage Place. **

"**Dad, what are we doing here?" she asked.**

"**I just need some important papers." **

**He pulled in front of their unit and parked the car. He got out and unlocked it. "Gabriella can you get it for me?"**

"**Um…ok." Gabriella got out and went into the small room. "Which box is it?"**

"**The one in the back, it should say important papers, just keep looking." **

**Gabriella continued to look and it suddenly started to grow darker and daker. "Dad I…" Gabriella gasped as she turned around as saw her father closing the door on her. **

"**Dad stop it! Let me out!" she cried fearfully. **

"**Nope, look, Gabriella this is for your own good. I know you're still hurting from your mother leaving us and as your father is my job to make sure you don't suffer any more pain. The only way to do that is to keep you from the outside world. So this is going to be your new home. It's not much yet, but I'll get a bed and other supplies later." **

"**What about, Troy? He'll know if I'm not in school."**

"**Don't worry, Gabi, Daddy has everything under control. We're going to search and search for you, but when you aren't found you'll be known as dead. Everyone will grieve and then move on. I'll play the clueless worried father but once it all blows over I'll be able to go about my life as normal. I'll bring you food and everything you need but you aren't allowed out of here unless I say so." **

"**But Dad…"**

"**No, I'll be back later tonight." **

**With that he closed the door locked it and left Gabriella alone, in the dark, scared to death. **

**End Flashback **

Gabriella ran and ran, Troy finally caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back just in time before she was hit by a car.

She struggled in his arms screaming. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE! PLEASE HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Brie, Brie, shhh, shhh, it's me, it's me. It's Troy, calm down."

"NO! HELP! HELP! TROY! TROY! HELP!" She screamed, not realizing Troy was the one holding her.

Troy softly started to sing. "This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh, and now I'm looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new."

Gabriella stopped struggling but continued to cry hysterically. She turned in his arms and started to cry into his chest clinging to him tightly. "Don't let him get me, don't let him get me." She cried.

"Baby, Shhhh, it's ok. You're safe. Nobody is going to get you."

"No! It's Carlos, he'll get me and lock me back up! Please help me!"

"Ok, ok, shhh, Brie, listen to me, Carlos is in jail. He can't hurt you."

"NO! Take me home! Take me home!"

Troy sighed. The last time he didn't listen to her she was kidnapped again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He lifted her bridal style and started to walk back to the house, luckily they lived close by.

The further they got the calmer Gabriella got.

* * *

They made it back to the house and Troy went around back and up to his tree house. He knew Gabriella wouldn't want to be inside right now.

He sat down on the couch and just held her close. He kissed her forehead. "Baby, what did you remember?" he asked gently.

"Everything." She whimpered. "All my memories are back."

Troy sighed and hugged her tighter. It was good in a sense, because she remembered loving him and all their friends. But it was also bad because now she had to deal with what Carlos did to her all over again.

"You're safe, Carlos is in jail, you're safe, Carlos is in jail." Troy kept repeating those words to her over and over. She was still crying softly, but it wasn't as bad as before. Right now all she needed was the feel safe and Troy was going to do whatever he had to do in order to make her feel safe again.

* * *

After about an hour and a half Gabriella was calm again.

"Brie, can you talk about it?" Troy asked. "You never actually told me what happen and how you ended up in the storage room.

Gabriella sniffed. "I never told anyone." She whimpered. "I don't like talking about it but you deserve to know the truth."

"There is no pressure. Just tell me whenever you're ready."

"I want to tell you now but it's going to take me time."

"Take all the time you need, it's just the two of us. If anyone asks I'll tell them so you don't have to."

Gabriella nodded and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Finally she really opened up to Troy and told him everything, anything and everything about her kidnapping, both the first time and even the second time. Troy didn't speak unless he comforting her, but other than that he just let her talk and vent everything to him. It took a while and some part were very hard for Gabriella to talk about, but Troy just waited and listened and held her close.

By the time she was finished she was crying again, hard. Troy held her and rubbed her back as she cried out all her tears of pain and hurt.

"Thank you, Brie." He whispered. "You're so brave and strong. I love you so much."

"I love you, Troy. I'm sorry I didn't remember that."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

They kissed passionately on the lips and didn't pull away until they were both in desperate need of air. Gabriella had gotten all her memories back, which was good and bad, but at least she remembered and trusted her friends to help her through the bad…right? Now that her memoires were back she'd trust the others again…right?

* * *

Wrong, after work the gang came back over. Troy and Gabriella had gone down from the tree house and met them in the back yard. Troy had told them everyone that happen before they arrived. Everyone was super happy she had her memoires back.

"All right, who's up for some basketball?" Chad asked.

All the guys cheered.

"We will be over at the table talking boys." Taylor said.

Gabriella clung to Troy's arm. "No."

"Brie, I'll be right here. Go talk with the girls and have fun."

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

"Baby, you can trust them, remember? Everything Carlos told you was a lie."

"No, Troy, I want you."

Troy sighed. He had thought she'd trust her friends again, but she didn't…why? "Brie, you won't be alone. Your friends will be with you and I'll be right here."

"No, Troy! No, they aren't you!"

Everyone sighed after that. Now they all understood. Right before Carlos took Gabriella the second time she didn't trust her friends because she was scared of him. Now nothing had changed. She was still scared of them. How would they possibly get her over this?'

* * *

**A/N ok so I know it's not the happiest of places to end it, but I have to figure out what to get Gabriella to trust them again. I was thinking another sleepover but I feel like that would be a little over used. So what do you guys think? How should Gabriella gain their trust back? Should it have something to do with Lucille, or even Carlos? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	18. Shopping and Movies

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Everyone sighed after that. Now they all understood. Right before Carlos took Gabriella the second time she didn't trust her friends because she was scared of him. Now nothing had changed. She was still scared of them. How would they possibly get her over this?

"I'm sorry." She whispered barely hearable.

"Don't be, Angel, you'll trust everyone soon. It's just going to take time." Troy soothed.

"I got everyone's hopes up and then crushed them."

"Brie, Sweetie, you're still healing mentally from all Carlos did to you. It's only natural your trust is still shaken."

"Hey, don't worry about, Gabster! When you love me again it will be on your time. Just remember the worst I'm ever going to do to you is tickle you till you can't breathe."

Gabriella chuckled softly. She was glad her friends weren't angry.

"What about a shopping trip, just us girls, plus Troy. That way you can hang with us, see we aren't going to hurt you or betray you. At the same time Troy can be there so you feel safe and comfortable." Taylor suggested.

"Would you girls mind Troy coming with us?"

Troy was happy to see her communicating with them verbally and not writing. It was a start.

"Not at all, he can carry our bags." Kelsi smiled.

"Oh goodie, I get to carry a bunch of bags for an hour." Troy groaned.

"Oh Troy, it's going to be much, much, longer than one hour. I was thinking we'd spend the entire day." Taylor said sweetly.

Troy's eyes went wide. "All day?" he choked out.

Taylor nodded.

Gabriella giggled. "Um…o-ok. I guess we can go shopping for…for a little while." She said softly and shyly.

Troy pulled her into his side. "Don't worry, Brie, we will have tons of fun."

"I don't want you to go if you won't be happy."

"I will be happy spending an entire day with my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend." He smiled.

"Who is that?" Gabriella asked softly.

He chuckled and squeezed her sides softly making her giggle. "Who do you think?"

She blushed softly and buried her face into his shoulder. Troy chuckled and kissed her head.

"So it's a date, shopping at the mall Saturday at 12:00pm." Taylor said.

Everyone nodded and agreed. Troy just hoped it went well.

* * *

Saturday came fast, Troy and Gabriella arrived at the mall and the second they stepped inside Gabriella turned around to try and run, but ran into Troy.

"Whoa, hey, it's ok. I know it's loud and crowded but it's ok, you're safe." Troy told her rubbing her back.

Gabriella tried to push through him.

"Baby, what has gotten you so upset?"

"Air!" she gasped out loudly.

That's when Troy realized what was happening. Her memories came back, so did her claustrophobia, part of that claustrophobia involved being in crowded spaces.

"Brie, I need you to nod or shake your head. Are you feeling claustrophobic?"

Gabriella nodded her head.

Troy lifted her up and carried her outside. "There we go, Brie. There we go, settle down. Shhh, shhh."

Gabriella calmed down and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry, I…I tried."

"I know, Baby Girl, I'm sorry. I forgot about your claustrophobia."

Taylor and Kelsi came running out. "Hey we saw you two come in and then run out."

"We're ok. Gabriella just had a bit of a claustrophobia attack."

"We can go somewhere else." Taylor said. "What caused it? The mall is pretty big."

"When it's empty it's very big, but when it's packed with people like it is now, it makes it very small for Gabriella."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I had no idea." Taylor said.

"It's ok, Tay. We all we forgot about it." Troy said

"Well then let's just go to a normal shopping store. We don't have to stay at the mall." Kelsi said.

"No, I'll be ok. As long as Troy stays close I should be ok." Gabriella spoke up.

"Are you sure? We can go somewhere else, what about an outdoor shopping mall."

Gabriella shrugged. "I just…I don't know. I want to shop and have fun with you girls but I…I just…"

"Baby, it's ok. We can go somewhere else, just name the place." Troy cooed softly.

"I feel like I'm ruining everything."

"Nothing is ruined. Just tell us where you want to go. Do you want to go to the outlet mall?"

Gabriella sighed and shrugged. Troy sighed too. She may remember being Gabriella, but she still had a lot of Sandy inside her. She still didn't do anything without permission

"Sweetheart, what do you want to do? Do you want to go shopping?"

"Yes." Gabriella whispered.

"Where?"

"The outlet malls."

"Ok then let's go."

Everyone got back into their cars and drove to the outlet mall. Gabriella felt a lot more comfortable walking around outside than inside. Troy was proud of how she tried to connect with the girls and didn't cling to much. He really just stood back and watched, which, he didn't mind. He loved seeing Gabriella happy and trusting the girls again.

"Hey, there is a sports store right here, I'm going to run inside." Troy said.

The girls stopped and Gabriella froze.

"I'll meet you girls in the make-up store across from it."

The girls nodded knowing he was doing it to give them a chance to be alone with Gabriella to gain their trust.

Gabriella nodded softly, a little nervous but decided if anything went wrong Troy was still close by. The girls went into the make-up store and started to look around.

Gabriella was looking at a light pink lipstick when a sales woman walked over to her. "Did you just put that lipstick on?" she said loudly.

Gabriella jumped startled. But smiled nicely. "Yes, but it says try me above it so I thought it was ok."

The woman glared. "That's not for that lipstick! It's for the bright one next to it you've just ruined an entire lipstick!"

Gabriella flinched. The lipstick was a try me, small pad with a cup of q-tips to apply it with. "I…I'm sorry, I…didn't know."

"Yeah well, next time you should ask."

Gabriella gulped as she had a flashback of her father yelling at her for going into his room without permission. She took a step back. "I…I'm sorry."

"You should be!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Taylor asked walking over with the other girls and standing protectively in front of her.

"Your friend here just put on a lipstick that was not a try me."

"Well excuse her for trying on something that says 'try me'! You're an idiot and we are never shopping here again." Martha said.

They grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her from the store. They ran into Troy just in time. Gabriella ran into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Baby, hey, what happen?"

"One of the ladies was a brat and yelled at Gabriella for trying on some lipstick."

Troy sighed knowing that it wasn't the event that upset her but the flashback that came with her. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "You're safe now, Brie. Carlos is in jail. He can't hurt you anymore."

Gabriella nodded and looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be are you ok?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Better now. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Of course. That's what friends are for."

The girls shared a smile. Troy smiled too knowing Gabriella didn't fully trust them, but it was a start and it was progress which is all he could have asked for.

"Do you still want to shop around, Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, if you do."

The girls smiled happy to know Gabriella wasn't going to give up without a fight. They continued to shop around for a few hours enjoying their time together. It took time, but Gabriella got comfortable again and was more independent and not clinging to Troy as much by the time the day was over.

* * *

The next day, the girls decided to go to the movies. There was a Zac Efron movie out that everyone wanted to see. Of course Troy came with just to give Gabriella the secure feeling she needed. They were all in the car just making small talk. Troy was driving so Gabriella was in the passenger seat. Suddenly a song come on the radio and Troy smiled and turned it up knowing Gabriella was going to love it.

She looked to him and smiled. They both started to bob their head to the beat. Troy started to sing.

"Livin in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When take a chance"

He smiled at Gabriella and nodded. She blushed softly and started to sing.

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my eyes

To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

Gabriella looked to Troy with a smile as they both started to sing together. Troy smiled as Gabriella sang loudly and proudly. It was like none of the bad stuff had happen. She was so happy and care free.

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ..oh  
And now I'm looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Gabriella smiled and blushed when her friends started to cheer her on from the back seat. She stopped singing and quickly buried her face into her hands.

Troy chuckled at her shyness and reached over to tickle her sides. "Don't be shy, Brie, that was perfect."

Gabriella giggled and squirmed.

Troy stopped and focused on the road.

* * *

They arrived at the movies and everyone got out. They quickly order their tickets and got their snacks and made their way to the right room and got perfect seats.

Troy looked around and sighed. "I am literally the only guy in this place. Why is that?"

"Because you're the only boyfriend wonderful enough to come see this movie with his girlfriend." Gabriella answered.

"Or he had a secret crush on Zac Efron." Taylor teased.

All the other girls laughed. Troy laughed with them and shook his head. "I like Gabriella's answer better."

"I bet you do." Taylor teased once more.

Troy shook his head at the other girls and looked to Gabriella. "You're right, I am the only boyfriend wonderful enough to come here with you."

Gabriella smiled and they shared a kiss. "I have to use the restroom. Then I'm going to get a soda. I forgot to order it before. I'll be right back, ok?"

Gabriella nodded nervously. Troy knew she was still shy around the girls and didn't like him being gone too long.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

He kissed her once more and quickly left the room.

"So Gabriella, I heard there are going to be six scenes in this movie where he is shirtless." Taylor said.

Gabriella blushed a little and giggled. "Are you going to be counting through the entire movie?"

"Of course, I have to see if they're right. If not I need to let them know."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "You're such a weirdo."

Taylor laughed with her. "But that's why you love me."

Gabriella nodded and smiled softly.

"Well, well, well, look who is here." A voice said.

Everyone looked to the man walking up to their row and groaned. Gabriella tensed and recoiled back into her seat. "Stay away from me." She whimpered.

Davis smiled and walked over to her. "Oh is that anyway to speak to me, Gabriella, you know you secretly love me and want to be with me."

"No!" Gabriella screeched when his hand went to her thigh.

"Touch her again and I swear you'll lose the use of your hands forever!" Taylor said grabbed his wrist and yanking it away from Gabriella.

"What are you even doing here?" Kelsi asked.

"Bringing my girlfriend, what else?"

"Who is dumb enough to become your girlfriend?"

"Davy!" a voice shrieked.

Everyone looked over to see Sharpay coming over.

"Of course!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Hi Girls!" Sharpay squealed. "This movie is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah it is, now why don't you and Davis and go enjoy it in a different row." Taylor said as Gabriella started shaking.

"Nope, I think we are good here." Davis said and sat next to Gabriella with Sharpay on his other side.

"Tha-that's Tr-Troy's se-seat." Gabriella stuttered fearfully.

"Too bad." Davis smirked. "Now it's mine."

"I don't think so! You better leave right now or I'll break every bone in your body!" Taylor growled dangerously. "As for you, Sharpay, unless you want to go to school with green hair I suggest you leave this row!"

Sharpay stood up and grabbed Davis's hand pulling him away. The girls looked to Gabriella, she had curled herself into a ball and was shaking.

"Hey, it's ok. They're gone. You're safe." Taylor said gently. She turned to Kelsi. "Go see if you can find, Troy." Kelsi nodded and rushed away.

Gabriella slowly un curled herself. "Thank you for sticking up for me." She said softly.

"Hey, nobody messes with my best friend unless they want a black eyes.

Gabriella giggled softly. "Isn't that what you told me when we first became best friend after that girl was picking on me?"

"Yep, but it's a rule I live by."

"Thanks, Tay."

"Anytime."

They two girls shared a hug just as Kelsi and Troy came running back to the top row with them. Troy smiled softly. Kelsi had only managed to gasp out small words before he took off running so he didn't know what happen but it was good to see Gabriella trusting the girls again. Now if only she'd trust the guys.

The girls pulled away and Gabriella saw Troy. She quickly ran into his arms. "Hey, Sweet Girl, want to talk about what happen?" he cooed softly.

"Davis put his hands on me…on my…my thigh."

Troy hugged her tighter. "You're safe, Angel. I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. That is a promise." Gabriella nodded and snuggled into his arms.

He kissed her head and they sat back down. Gabriella lifted the armrest up and snuggled into Troy's side. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

The lights went out and the room went dark. Gabriella whimpered and buried her face into Troy's chest.

"I've got you. You're safe. I'm right here." Troy cooed softly rubbed her back and kissing her head.

"I'm going to get you, Gabriella!" Davis said in a creepy voice.

Gabriella tensed but didn't react. Troy's arms around her reminded her that she was safe and Davis couldn't hurt her. The screen lit up and the so did the room. Gabriella watched the rest of the movie without any problems. Troy was so happy because she finally trusted the girls again and that was all he could have asked for.

But the big question was going to be how she would start trusting the guys. She had never been good at trusting males, even before her dad went nuts and locked her up. So how would they gain her trust?

* * *

**A/N so I don't know if there is really any movies where Zac Efron is shirtless six times but a girl can dream can't she? Lol so what do you think of this chapter? Shout out to Im a Skyscraper for her movie idea. Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	19. Trusting Chad

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

When they got home Chad's dad was sitting at the kitchen island with Jack.

"Hey, Mr. Danforth." Troy greeted.

"Hey, Troy, Hey, Gabriella." He greeted back.

Gabriella hid shyly behind Troy making the Troy and Jack chuckle.

"Sorry, she's still shy." Troy said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"It's ok, we understand." Jack said.

"Actually, it's not ok, it was for a while but she needs to stop acting like a baby and toughen up." Mr. Danforth said.

Troy's arms tightened around Gabriella. "Excuse me? How dare you! Do you have any idea what she's been through?"

"Yes, I am her lawyer after all. I know everything…well I'm supposed to know everything but ever since she was found the second time I have no idea what her father did to her! It's why I'm here. Every day the trial gets closer and closer and all I know is your father kidnapped you and brainwashed you into believing you weren't you."

Gabriella tensed and started shaking. She hadn't even thought about the trail. Why did he even need a trail?

"That disgusting pig doesn't deserve a trial. He needs to be locked behind bars and forced to spend the rest of his life there!" Troy growled.

"Yeah, well, the law doesn't agree with you, Troy. Everyone has the right to a trail. I'm sorry but we don't have a choice and Gabriella will have to testify."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. She pulled away from Troy and started to run away. Troy growled at Mr. Danforth and ran after her.

* * *

Little did either of them know Chad had been outside playing basketball while he waited for them to come home. Gabriella ran out the back door and saw him. He saw her too and opened his arms instantly letting her run to him for comfort.

"Hey, what is it, Gabster?" he asked as he rubbed her back. "Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"No trial! No trial!"

"No trial?" Chad asked confused.

Gabriella relaxed thinking Chad's question was really a statement.

Troy came running out but stopped when she saw Gabriella trusting Chad to comfort her. He wasn't going to stop it now.

"No trial, Brie, no trial. It's ok, no trial." Chad didn't understand what was going on but saying no trial seemed to comfort her so he continued to say it to calm her down. He caught Troy's eye and looked worried. Troy just smiled softly and nodded. It may have only been a hug but sometimes a hug is all it takes.

Gabriella pulled back and Troy went over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Chad made me feel better." She nodded.

"Good, I'm glad." Troy smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for whatever my dad said to make you upset." Chad said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I just don't want to do a trial."

Chad inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He looked to Troy who shook his head. Neither of them were going to tell her she really didn't have a choice. If they did it would kill her trust in them for sure.

"What scares you about it?" Chad asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I just don't want to do it."

Troy sighed. He knew what her fear was, it was his fear too. The thought of seeing Carlos made his blood boil and Troy didn't know if he'd be able to keep his cool long enough to not kill him. Troy pulled her into his arms. "Let's change the subject to something else."

"You guys want to play basketball?" Chad asked.

Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head. Troy sighed. She had gotten scared all over again. Troy kissed her head. "You're safe, Baby girl."

"No." she whimpered. "He won't leave."

Troy and Chad looked to each other confused.

"Who won't leave? Is it Chad?"

"NO! Chad! Stay!"

Chad chuckled softly, glad she was trusting him again. "Then who?"

Gabriella pointed inside to Mr. Danforth who was watching them from the window. He didn't look happy.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "Ignore him, Sweet Girl. He's just looking."

"No!"

"Why are you suddenly so scared of him?" Chad asked.

"Make him go away!" Gabriella cried.

"Baby, you're safe from him. Just stay out here with us. We will protect you." Troy said.

"Yeah, we will protect you from everyone….except for one person." Chad said with a smirk.

Troy looked confused as Gabriella's eyes went wide in fear.

"We can't protect you from…THE TICKLE MONSTER!"

"No." Gabriella whimpered hiding behind Troy.

Troy sighed. "A few minutes ago I think that may have worked. But now she's upset and scared all over again."

Chad sighed. "My father is only trying to help."

"I know, but right now Gabriella needs to focus on healing and she can't do that if she's worried about the up-coming trial." Troy told him.

"I understand. What can we do?"

"She needs to trust her friends again. She trusts the girls today so you guys are left and I have no idea what to do."

"I'll take her to a Zac Tatum movie." Chad answered.

Gabriella giggled and peeked her head out. "It's Zac Efron and Channing Tatum, Chad."

"Right, I…I knew that." Chad said.

Troy smiled as Gabriella giggled. He has messed up the names on purpose just to make her smile.

"I think what this girl needs is some more fun, stop worrying about healing and trials and whatever else, just relax, and have some serious fun!" Troy laughed pulling Gabriella into his arms.

"How, we've got work and then school is starting soon and it's our senior year and…"

Gabriella tensed more. Troy cut him off. "Chad, I don't know yet, but will figure something out. Gabriella is going to have the most fun she has ever had in her entire life!"

"Good luck with that." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy held her with one hand and tickled her stomach making her giggle. "Even if I have to spend the entire time tickling you, it will happen."

"You know there is a new ice skating rink opening up this weekend, maybe we should go there?"

"No, we can't. It's on West High territory." Gabriella answered softly.

Troy chuckled. "Brie, it's across the street from the West High School building. It doesn't make the ice rink their territory."

"But they will be there."

"So, what? Brie, they aren't going to hurt you. It's public ice rink anyone and everyone is welcome there."

"Don't worry, Gabster, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll give them a black eye first."

Gabriella bit her lower lip nervously. Troy smiled softly as he ran his thumb over her lip to stop her from biting it. "Brie, don't worry. I'll be there with you and we can invite the girls. You'll be safe, all right?"

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"That's my girl; I promise it's going to be great. Let's meet there at noon on Saturday."

Everyone agreed. Troy just hoped he could keep his promise. But what could go wrong in a crowded public ice rink?

* * *

Saturday came very quickly and Gabriella was at the rink with Troy getting her skates. She had spoken a word since the entered and Troy was starting to worry. Since it was opening weekend, the place was jam packed with people and very loud, and very crowded making it seem very small. Troy kept a tight hold on her hand so she didn't get lost or feel too overwhelmed by it all.

"What shoe size?" the lady asked as they got to the desk.

Gabriella just looked down to her feet.

"Well? You're holding up the line, Lady, are you skating or not!"

Gabriella flinched.

"She's a size 6 and I'm a 7 ½." Troy said giving her hand a squeeze.

The woman gave them their skates as Troy paid for them. Then they moved out of line and went to an open bench and sat down. Troy got to work changing his shoes and lacing up his skates. He looked to Gabriella who was just staring at the shoes lost.

"Brie, have you ever ice skated before?" Troy asked gently.

Gabriella shook her head. "Never."

Troy gave a small smile. That's why she was so nervous and quiet. He moved and knelt down in front of her. He took off her shoes and started to help her put her shoes on. He took her by the ankle and tickled her foot. She squealed and giggled jerking her foot away. He chuckled. "Relax, it's really simple. Just walk."

Gabriella gulped and bit her lip again. Troy smiled softly at her. He stood up and put his hand out to her. "Here, let me show you."

Gabriella stood up and took his hand. They went to where the ice was and got on. Gabriella whimpered and clung to Troy. He chuckled. "I've got you. You're safe." He cooed holding her tightly to his chest. "Just follow my lead, right foot, then left foot."

Troy slowly started to skate and Gabriella copied his moves.

"Good, see, you're doing it." Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled shyly and carefully let Troy go. They still held hands but Gabriella found her balance and giggled. "I'm doing it, Troy!"

"Yeah, you're doing great!"

Still holding hands they skated around on the ice for a while, not doing any special tricks or anything just skating around for a while. Gabriella loved it.

* * *

After a few hours of skating everyone got off and grabbed some lunch.

"So, Gabriella are you having fun?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I never did this before. It's really fun!"

"Yeah, some people do this for living." Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't want to do that, but it is fun."

"Did I just hear that right? Is Gabriella actually having fun?" Troy teased.

"Can't be!" Chad laughed.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "It is! Because I have the best friends in the entire world. Even if I don't trust you all 100% yet, I still know you're so wonderful to me and amazing."

"Glad to hear it, Brie."

"Does that mean you'll be ok if I leave you alone for a minute and use the restroom?" Troy asked.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously but nodded. "Yes."

"Ok, I promise I'll be right back."

Troy kissed her head and quickly ran off to the bathroom. Gabriella smiled shyly at her friends.

"So, Gabriella, are you going to skate again?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I love skating it's really fun!"

"Yeah! It's even funnier when someone falls on their face!" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around and saw The West High Basketball team walking over. Gabriella tensed and whimpered.

"Well, well, well, look who is on our territory."

"Back off, Johnson, if you know what's good for you." Chad warned.

Johnson, the Captain just smirked. He looked to Gabriella. "You're Bolton's girl right? Man I'd love to get a piece of you."

Gabriella gasped and flinched hitting the table.

Everyone laughed. "You're trapped aren't you, not too many places to run now." Johnson taunted. "You can't escape me, I so close to you I could touch you. The room is sooo small, there is barely any room to breathe or even move around. You're trapped in a small space with nowhere to run."

"NO!" Gabriella cried as tears filled her eyes. "Stop it!" She could already feels the signs of a panic attack coming on.

Chad stood up and moved to stand in front of her. "Touch her, and I'll break your hands. Do you understand me? You touch one hair on her head and I'll break both your hands."

The other guys gathered around Chad making a barrier around Gabriella to protect her.

"If you touch or mess with our little sister in anyway, you won't live long enough to talk about." Zeke warned.

"You don't scare us. We can easily take you all on." Johnson laughed.

"Yeah? Well just want till Troy comes back and finds out you've been messing with his girl."

"I'm not scared of Bolton, I can take him easy."

"You can take us all, especially not alone." Chad smirked seeing Johnson's crew had left him.

Johnson turned around growled. "I'll be back!"

Johnson stormed off angrily. Chad turned to Gabriella. "Are you ok?"

Gabriella shook her head and wrapped her hands around her throat. She was gasping for air as tears streamed down her cheeks. Chad understood right away and lifted her up and carried her outside and sat down on the bench. Gabriella slowly started to calm down.

"You're all right, Brie, you're all right. It's over you're safe. You have lots of room, you're not trapped, you're free, and you can breathe and move around as you please." Chad cooed.

"Troy?" Gabriella whimpered calming down more.

"The guys will let him know where we are when he comes out of the bathroom."

Just as Gabriella started to calm down and get her breathing back, she noticed someone coming over to them and let out a blood curling scream. Chad turned to look behind him and growled. It was Lucille and her crew looking for more footage…again. He was getting tired of this! Gabriella deserved to live her life in peace, not be followed around by camera's like a famous person.

The questions started coming a mile a minute.

"Gabriella, where is Troy? Did you two break up because you don't remember him?"

"Gabriella, do you remember anything yet?"

"Gabriella give us a comment, say something!"

Chad had enough, he knew Troy wasn't going to stand up to his mother on life TV. But he had no problem with telling everyone the complete and honest truth. He stood up blocking all views of Gabriella.

"You guys want a comment, well here you go, this is your comment, This woman, Lucille Bolton, is a monster in disguise. She helped Carlos Montez kidnap and brainwash his daughter and keep her from her friends and boyfriend. She's been harassing poor Gabriella for months now! She even forced Gabriella onto her show before Gabriella was ready and threatened to lock her up if she didn't obey all her rules! A man had to be murdered just so she could get this job! The fact that this show is still getting views makes me sick. All you watching should be ashamed of yourself! Stop watching this show and stop giving this woman reviews! She doesn't deserve any of it!"

Lucille was shocked by Chad and quickly rushed off. Chad shook his head. He turned to Gabriella who had relapsed into another panic attack.

"Gabriella, Hey, Gabster, shhh it's ok. She's gone. She can't hurt you anymore." Chad soothed.

"Tha-thank you." Gabriella gasped out.

"You can repay me by calming down and taking some deep breaths. Please, shhh calm down. You're safe, shhh settle, settle." Chad rubbed her back and continued to whisper words of comfort to her.

It worked. Gabriella started to calm down and get her breathing under control again.

Troy came rushing out and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, Baby Girl, Hey, are you ok?" he cooed.

Gabriella nodded and slid off the bench into Troy's arms. Troy hugged her and kissed her head. "Taylor said you had a panic attack. What happen?"

"Chad, tell, please." Gabriella whispered still too shaken to speak.

Troy looked to Chad. "Johnson, came over and started talking mean to her and then started taunting her that she was trapped in a small space with nowhere to run too. It made Gabriella feel very Claustrophobic so I took her outside to help calm her down. I've seen you do it before I thought it might help. Then your mom came around with her camera crew and I told them off. So physically she's fine. But I think she's still shaken up."

"My poor, Brie, are you all right?" Troy cooed kissing her head.

Gabriella nodded. "Chad help."

"Chad helped you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "I trust Chad."

Troy looked to Chad and smiled softly. It wasn't the day of fun he had planned but it did help Gabriella gain the trust of the rest of her friends again, which was all worth it in the end.

* * *

**A/N Yay! She trusts Chad and the others again! This chapter didn't happen like I had planned but I think it turned out pretty well, what about you? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	20. Fear

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT GUYS! HOPE THIS HAPPY FLUFFY CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

Time went by fast after that. Things improved drastically, Gabriella was able to trust her friends 100% and felt better being alone with them again. Gabriella got a job at Lava Springs working the same hours as Troy and spent every break she had with him. Her grades were getting better again and everything was going perfectly. Mr. Danforth was helping them, and everyday Gabriella was more and more prepared for the trial.

She was slowly getting better of being in small places and having the door closed. Slowly but surely she was making progress and Troy was super proud of her.

* * *

But as time started to pass and the trial started to grow near Gabriella started to close up again and start to fear her normal fears again. Troy knew it was all becoming real to her and she was starting to realize she really would have to stand up against not only her father but Lucille as well and that was going to be tough…for both of them. He tried to get her to talk about it and open up about her fears but she just shut down.

They were sitting in the living room just watching some random show on the TV when Troy spoke.

"So, the trial is coming up in a few weeks. Do you feel ready? If not we can talk with Mr. Danforth about it some more."

"I'm fine." Gabriella answered keeping her eyes on the TV not looking at him.

"I'm a little nervous about it. I'm not really excited to stand up again my mom. Yeah I don't like her anymore but I really don't want to stand up to her."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella answered again, still not looking up at him.

"So, Brie, do you want to go play basketball with me?"

"Yeah, Sure." Gabriella smiled looking at him.

Troy chuckled. "Brie, we've got to talk about the trial even if you're scared. It's ok to be scared."

Gabriella looked back to the TV. "I'm fine."

Troy sighed. "Brie, Baby, you're not fine. I can see it in your eyes. You're scared. It's why you're shutting down again and pushing everyone away."

"I don't want to talk about the stupid trial, Troy! Please!" Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears."

"Baby, what are you so scared of? Look, your father will be surrounded by cops and lawyers, and people. He's not going to do anything or try anything on you."

"That's the point! Don't you get it, Troy?"

"You want him to hurt you?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO HURT ME, I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE NICE EITHER I JUST…UGH! I DON'T KNOW! I SAID STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" Gabriella screeched and quickly buried her face into her hands feeling embarrassed by her outburst.

That's when Troy knew he had to stop trying to get her to talk and just get her to have some fun again. Then maybe she'd be more open with him. He rubbed her back. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to help you feel better."

"Not talking about it will make me feel better."

"Ok, then we won't talk about it."

"Promise?" she asked softly like a scared child looking up at him again.

Troy nodded. "Yes, I promise, let's just have some fun instead. How about some basketball?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Sounds like fun to me."

They both got off the couch and ran outside to play some basketball.

* * *

After two hours of back to back wins Gabriella walked inside the house with a huge smile on her face. She had a feeling Troy let her win, but at the moment she didn't care. Troy followed behind her smiling at the sight of her being happy again.

They went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then went back into the living room and sat down.

"That was perfect." Gabriella bragged. "I won and you lost, that never happens, not even Chad is good enough to beat you. Your own father can't beat you and I actually beat you!"

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "I'm tired. I didn't get my sleep last night."

"Oh no, don't even try that. I was with you last night. You slept like a baby."

"How would you know, you were supposed to be sleeping too."

"I don't think anyone could sleep with you snoring like a chainsaw!"

"What? I do not snore!"

"You do, it's loud and annoying. It keeps me up at night."

"I do not snore, Brie."

"Yes, Troy, you do. You sound like this."

She imitated a really loud, really weird, fake snore sound.

"All right, you know what I think you need to be taught a lesson, Missy."

Gabriella stood up and took off in a run. Troy chuckled and ran after her. "Get back here, Brie."

Gabriella ran all the way back to their room. She quickly ran inside and closed the door and then ran into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She giggled to herself quietly when she heard the door open.

"Gabriella?" Troy called. "I know you're in here." He taunted.

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hands to hide her giggles.

"I can hear you laughing." Troy laughed. "I know where you are."

Gabriella laughed harder and shook her head. She knew he was bluffing so she wouldn't speak yet.

He went over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it. He heard her muffled laughter and knew she was in there.

"Ok, I guess I was wrong, she's not in here. I'll go check with my Dad, maybe he'd know."

He walked over to the door opened and closed it turning out the lights. The bathroom door opened and Gabriella peeked her head out. When she didn't see anyone she walked out.

"Gotcha!" a voice said grabbing her and pinning her arms to her side.

Gabriella squealed knowing who it was and started to squirm in his arms.

Troy laughed and gave a fake evil laugh. "You're can't escape me now, you're trapped here forever!"

"Oh no, please, please, let me go." Gabriella begged faking fear.

Troy smirked knowing she was just playing along and lifted her off the ground, making her squeal. Making sure to open the door and turn the lights back on, so she didn't feel scared before he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down then climbed on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Is this, ok? I don't want you to feel really trapped, because you're not."

Gabriella smiled. Troy was always so sweet to her and was always making sure she was ok. She nodded. "Yeah, the door is open and the light is on, I know if I really wanted to I could get out. But I don't want to. I want to keep playing, I was having fun."

"Ok, just promise you'll tell me if I do something you don't like?"

"Ok, how about if I say the word 'basketball' it means you need to stop."

"OK, sounds like a plan. Now where were we?"

"Well, I think you the master were just about to punish me the prisoner for teasing you."

"Oh that's right, now let's see, what kind of punishment I should give you?" he said in a playful evil voice.

"You could kiss me, Master." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Hmmm," Troy hummed softly moving his face close to hers. "I could, or maybe I should just…" His hands went to her side and started tickling her up and down.

Gabriella shrieked and started to giggle and squirm around on the bed as she tried to fight his hands away. "Stop it!"

"Oh no, this is your punishment. You must endure it."

"No, tickling!" she squealed loudly.

Troy laughed. "Yes, tickling, because I know just how ticklish you are, and where to tickle to get the best reaction." As he said that he moved to her stomach making her giggles turn to laughter as she squirmed harder and harder squealing all the while.

"Tr-Troy, sto-stop it!"

"Oh no, this is the gentle stuff, now we move on to the rougher stuff." Troy said stopping to let her breathe.

"Rougher?" Gabriella squeaked out.

Troy smiled. "Trust me, I'd never hurt you."

Gabriella nodded telling him it was ok for him to continue. He lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly. She screamed in laughter and tried to push his head again. He blew another one causing laughter of scream. "STOP IT TROY!"

He laughed and blew one more before stopping to let her breathe.

"No more." Gabriella giggled.

"You have to say sorry." Troy said.

"I'm sorry, Wildcat. I lied you don't snore."

He chuckled. "That's better." He kissed her on the lips and pulled away allowing her to sit up on the bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke. Troy was wondering what was running through Gabriella's mind right now because she refused to look him in the eyes.

* * *

Finally she spoke. "The reason I knew you slept like a baby…the reason I was awake last night…I had nightmares…every time I closed my eyes I'd have them and I didn't want to have them anymore so I just…I stayed awake watching you sleep. It relaxed me."

She stared at the floor and spoke in a softly whisper but Troy heard her. He pulled her into his arms rubbing her back and kissing the back of her head gently.

"Tell me more." He pushed gently. He didn't want her to not talk, but didn't know if she'd talk about her nightmares so he said it in a way that encouraged her to talk about what she needed.

"I don't know what I want from this trial anymore. I thought I did but I don't. If my dad is nice and doesn't act badly they might let him go with a warning. If he acts badly and is really mean and rude…he's going to hurt me again."

"Brie, he locked you in a storage room and faked your death. He kept you there for months and hardly fed you and physically and mentally abused you. There is no way a judge is going to let a man like that off."

"He's pleading insanity. My mom leaving him was too much pain to bear and he was scared of losing me so he locked me away and kept me away from all the people he thought would hurt me."

"What? It may be insane, but more like criminally insane, Brie. You can't justify what he did."

"He could get off if the judge believes he's just a sick man in pain from losing his wife."

"Brie, where are you getting all this information from?"

"I overheard Mr. Danforth talking with Jack in the kitchen. He said My dad is going to plead not guilty for reason of insanity and that if his lawyer can prove he was insane when he did all those horrible things he's going to get off free and be sent for counseling."

"That's when you started shutting down again, and being scared again?"

Gabriella nodded. "He can't get away with what he's done to me, Troy. I'll never be able to move on if he gets to go on living his life a free man."

Troy inhaled a deep breath and let it out. "Gabriella, do you…do you believe your father is insane?"

Gabriella shut down instantly. She pulled out of his arms and curled back up into a ball. Troy sighed. "Brie…"

"Please don't ask me that question, Troy. Please!"

Troy squeezed his shut inhaled and exhaling another deep breath. He hated to push her, but they had to get to the root of her fear and he knew they were getting close. He opened his eyes and pulled Gabriella back into his arms. "You need to answer it as honestly as you can, Brie. I'm sure it's a question the other Lawyer will ask you."

She stayed silent and didn't react at all. Troy sighed. "Brie, please, you know I'd never judge you. If you do please tell me."

"That's just it, Troy. I do think my father is insane, but not insane in the way his lawyer will make him seem. Because logically speaking, no sane man would lock his own daughter in a storage room for several months and stave her and beat her. At the same time claiming it for her own good and saying it's all to protect her. So no matter how I answer that question I'm playing right into the Lawyer's hand."

Troy sighed finally understanding why she was so scared. "So, you're scared because you want to be honest and tell the truth but you don't want what you say to be taken in the wrong context and be the reason your father gets off free?"

Gabriella nodded. "No matter what I say, I'm giving the Lawyer everything he or she wants. Yeah, I think my dad is insane, because no sane man would lock his daughter in a storage room and treat her the way he did me, but at the same time, I don't think it's something a doctor can fix."

"So tell them that, be honest and tell them, yeah he's insane but he's criminally insane not just mentally insane."

Gabriella sighed. "It's not the simple."

"Why not?"

Gabriella shook her head. "It's just not that simple. The Lawyer is going to find a way to twist my words around. I just know it."

"Brie, I know it's scary but you've just got to be honest. That's what Mr. Danforth said was most important. Just tell the truth."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. When he said it like that it made it sound so easy. But it wasn't. This trial was going to be a complete disaster. Even if Troy didn't admit it, they both knew deep down it was true. The trial was going to be a nightmare for them both.

* * *

**A/N so next chapter will be the trial and most likely the end. :( But in order for me to write more HSM stories I need for you guys to go vote on my poll on which story you want next. PLEASE!? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	21. The Trial Part 1

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! Ok, so...this was going to be the last chapter then my never stopping mind came up with the idea for Gabriella's big secret and I decided to break it up into two chapters so this is the first one. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The day of the trial arrived quickly. Gabriella had been quiet the entire day and not leaving Troy's side, he was starting to worry about her.

As they entered the court house Gabriella clung tighter to Troy and started to shake.

"Brie, Sweetie, are you ok?"

"It's so small in here." She said with a shaky voice.

"Would you rather wait outside?" Troy asked knowing her claustrophobia was kicking in.

Gabriella nodded and buried her face into his side feeling sick to her stomach. She groaned. "Troy, please."

"Gabriella, you need to stay here." Mr. Danforth said "You need to come inside and sit down and prepare for the trial."

Gabriella whimpered and flinched back into Troy. Troy hugged her tighter.

"She has claustrophobia, Mr. Danforth you know that. She's uncomfortable enough as it is, knowing she has to testify against her father but being a small room knowing she won't be able to leave is only making it worse."

"I'm sorry, I know it's not what you want. But you two both need to be inside waiting for the Judge to come in."

"Well just come get once he's ready to start the trial." Troy said.

"Troy, you need to be there before he comes, if you're not there when the Judge comes in he assumes you don't care and both Carlos and Lucille will get off free."

Gabriella whimpered at that thought.

"Ok, come get us like two minutes before the Judge comes in." Troy growled hugging Gabriella tighter to his side.

"Troy, going back outside is not possible right now Plus it's better to get Gabriella used to it than to take her out and then bring her back in later. She'll calm down in a few minutes."

Troy sighed and growled. "You don't know that."

"I do, now trust me, come sit down, Troy. That's not a question either."

Mr. Danforth turned and walked away. Troy sighed and looked to Gabriella. She looked close to throwing up and she was shaking…trembling was more like it, as she panted hard for air. "Baby, I want you to tell me what you want. If you want to go wait outside we can, or I can give you a pill and that will help relax you. The choice is up to you. I'll support either."

Gabriella just shrugged.

"Baby, that's not an answer. What do you want to do?"

Again Gabriella shrugged. She knew what she wanted but she was scared of what would happen if she decided not to listen.

"Brie, I need you to answer me."

"I'll get in trouble." Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh, my Sweet Angel Girl, I won't let that happen. I just need you to be honest and tell me what you what to do."

Gabriella still remained silent. Troy sighed and rubbed her back. "I know you're scared of making your own choices and you just do as your told, but Baby, I won't get angry with you. I want you to do what makes you comfortable."

Gabriella still didn't speak.

"Do you just want me to tell you what to do?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella shook her head. "What I want to do and what I should do are two very different things."

"So what do you 'want' to do, Brie?"

"I want to leave, not just go outside for a little while but leave and not come back."

"You know that we can't leave. We can go outside for a little while but we need to come back inside."

"But I don't want to come back."

"I know, Baby. But you need to decide if you want to wait here or outside."

"We're not allowed to wait outside."

Troy sighed. "Ok, how about if I give you your pill and we can just go sit inside and wait for the judge."

"Ok." Gabriella muttered.

Troy rubbed her back. He took her over to the water fountain and gave her, her medicine and she took it.

Then they went inside and sat down at the table. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Hang in there, Baby, this will all be over soon."

Gabriella just nodded.

The Judge walked in and after that the trial began. Gabriella shut it all out. She didn't want to listen to what either side had to say, she didn't want to hear her father pled not guilty for reason of insanity, she didn't want to hear people defending him and telling the Judge that he was insane and just needed help. She didn't want to hear any of it.

She jumped out of her skin when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Brie, didn't want to scare you, but you're up next to give your statement. I just wanted to warn you." Troy cooed gently.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She was warned but that didn't mean she was ready. She'd never be ready, but she had to do this, if not for herself than for everyone that her father hurt.

"We now call Gabriella Montez to the stand."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She stood up and made her way to the stand. Mr. Danforth stood up. "Your Honor, I just wish to remind you that Gabriella is suffering from server Claustrophobia and may need a break from questioning to step outside for a moment."

"I will keep that in mind." The Judge spoke.

Troy muttered "Now he bothers to care." He was still angry at him for scaring Gabriella into not wanting to go outside.

"May I question her first?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Yes."

Gabriella sat down in the chair taking a deep breath and letting it out. Mr. Danforth smiled nicely at her.

"Gabriella, who is that man to you?" He asked pointing to Carlos.

"Depends, are you looking for legally or personally?" Gabriella answered.

"Both, is fine."

"Legally, he's my father but personally…" Gabriella scoffed softly. "I honestly have no idea who he is anymore. He's a stranger to me."

"What did he do to you?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Locked me away in a storage room for almost a year, made everyone believe I was dead, physically, and mentally abused me."

"Was there ever any sexual abuse?"

"No."

"What happen after you were found and freed from the storage room?"

"He came back and kidnapped me again, only this time I tried to fight back and I hit my head causing me to lose my memory of everyone and everything. Then he brainwashed me into believing I was someone else and my boyfriend was a rapist pig, but none of what he told me was true."

"I see, how did he treat you when you were with a second time?"

"Same as before, physical and mental abuse."

"And you mentioned before this man is supposed to be your father?"

Gabriella nodded. "Legally."

"Yet, he has been treating you as if you were a bug under his shoe?"

"Yes, it feels as if he's been treating me this bad since the day my mom left."

"So you're saying this man is just grieving and needs help?"

"No, I didn't say that. I was just saying that he's been treating me badly for a very long time.

"I understand. You said before that he was like a stranger to you. Tell, how you feel about him, how would you feel if he were to get set free?"

"Scared, I'm scared of that man and I always will be. If he gets set free I'll never be able to move on with my life because I'll always be fearful of him coming to hurt me again."

"What about the woman next to him, Lucille Bolton?"

"Same way, I'm scared of her and I always will be. I wouldn't be happy if she gets set free. She's tormented me mentally since the moment she found out I was alive."

"Who is she to you?"

"Legally, my boyfriend's mother, but personally…she's just another monster who hurt me like the man sitting next to her."

"What has she done to you?"

"When I was first rescued she tried to get me onto her TV show to talk about my experience, she didn't bother to care how I felt about it or even ask me if I was comfortable with it. Then she went as far to trick me onto her show and threatened me if I didn't do as she said."

"Is that all?"

"No, she helped my father kidnap me and brainwash me. She pretended to be my mother when she wasn't and she knew the entire time where I was being held at and how Carlos was treating me and she didn't tell anyone. Once I had been rescued she harassed me with her camera crew trying to once again get me to talk about my experience without first asking if I was comfortable with it."

"No further questions."

Mr. Danforth went to sit down.

Lucille and Carlos's lawyer got up and went over to Gabriella.

"Ms. Montez, you said your father started to treat you badly after your mother left, is that correct?"

"Feels that way yes…"

"What was he like before your mother left?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Um…well…I guess like any other father,maybe a little over protective…"

"Define over protective."

"Um…well he wouldn't let me go out with my friends after dark, I wasn't ever allowed to have sleepovers, and I could never have friends over if I was home alone, even if my dad knew my friends and their families."

"When your mother left, how did you handle it?"

"Um…I cried a lot for a while. I had trouble trusting females. But I got through it. I had amazing friends."

"So as your father it's his job to protect you from ever feeling that hurt and pain ever again, right?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Ms. Montez, was your father hurt when your mother left?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course he was, he tried to hide it but I heard him all those nights he cried himself to sleep. I heard all those time he left her messages to her phone that she never returned. I hated to see him hurting but he never let me help comfort him."

"So, I'm sure after seeing you hurting your father would have done anything to protect you, even if it seemed…not normal…right?"

"Yes." Gabriella squeaked out. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"So, Ms. Montez, isn't it possible that overwhelmed by grief, hurt, and pain, your father tried too hard to protect you and wasn't thinking clearly. Is it possible that your father is just a sick man who needs help?"

"No…" Gabriella squeaked out.

"Why not? Would a sane man lock his only daughter in a storage room and fake her own death just to protect her?"

"No…" Gabriella continued to squeak.

"So what makes you so sure that your father isn't just a sick man who needs help?"

"Be-because I…I just…I just know." Gabriella answered.

"How can you know that? You're no doctor. You said it yourself. There is no sane man who would lock his daughter up."

Gabriella started to breathe harder. "We-well um…tha-that's true. Bu-but he-he's not…si-sick."

"How can you be sure, you say that he isn't sane when he locked you up and when someone isn't sane they are mentally sick?"

"Um…I…I…um…" Gabriella started to breathe harder. She had a secret, a secret nobody, not even Troy knew about and that secret was seconds from being spilled to the entire court room and she had no idea how to stop this.

"Ms. Montez you need to answer the question." The Judge told her.

"Um…" Gabriella started breathing even harder. "He…He…I…I can't…I can't breathe."

Troy stood up ready to help her but Mr. Danforth pushed him down. "She's fine."

"Fine, she's having a panic attack, She can't breathe!"

"She's stalling, what is she doing? I told her what to say for this question, why isn't she saying it?!"

"Get her down from there and I'll try and find out!" Troy growled.

"She needs to answer the question before she can go anywhere."

"Um…I…" Gabriella was panting now, hyperventilating trying to get air to her lungs. "I…I…I…I …I…I…"

Troy couldn't watch anymore. He stood up and pulled away from Mr. Danforth grip and went over to Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, It's ok, I've got you. I've got you." Troy cooed softly to her. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, you're safe. I've got you, shhh, shhh. Calm down, calm down, it's ok, shhh take deep breaths, shhh."

"They can't know, Troy! I can't tell anyone! He's going to kill me if I tell anyone!" Gabriella screeched as tears started falling down her cheeks, still hyperventilating.

"All right, Baby, all right, shhh, shhh, just take deep breaths, shhh." Troy comforted rubbing her back.

"NO! I CAN'T TELL THEM! I CAN'T TELL ANYBOODY! MAKE THEM STOP ASKING ME!"

Troy looked to the Judge. "She's having a panic attack, surely you can give her a break."

"I will allow a break, however, whatever it is that Gabriella is keeping from us, she will have to tell us what it is."

Troy just nodded as Gabriella screamed and cried harder. Troy lifted her up and carried her out of the courthouse and sat down at a nearby bench. He hugged Gabriella close to his chest and rubbed her back. "Shhh, shhh, whatever it is, whatever you're hiding it's ok. You can tell me, your father can't hurt you anymore. It's safe to tell us."

"NO! I can't! I can't!" Gabriella cried.

"Can you just tell me, Angel? I'll tell anyone else who needs to know, but can you just tell me?"

Gabriella sniffed calming down slightly and looked to him. The hurt and pain that was written all over her face made Troy want to cry. He used this thumb to wipe away her tears. "You can trust me, Angel. Please, will you tell me. What are you hiding?"

"I've been lying to you since we met, Troy. I don't know if I can tell you."

"Baby, you can tell me anything. What have you been lying about? DO you love me?"

"Yes, I always have."

"Then there is nothing else you can say you lied about that would make me angry. Please, Sweetie, please, tell me."

"You…you promise you won't hate me?" Gabriella whimpered out still softly crying.

"Oh Baby, I promise I won't get angry, will you please tell me. Have you been hiding this from me since we met?"

"This secret, I've never told anyone, Troy. Nobody knows about this except my mom and dad and they only know because they were a part of it all. I've spend my entire life hiding the truth and keeping this secret, Troy. I never, ever talk about it so it's really hard."

"Just take a deep breath and tell me as much as you can."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "Ok, I tell everyone that my father started being mean to be the day after my mother left…that's only partly true…" Gabriella confessed in a whimper.

"Partly? Brie, please tell me I haven't been so blind that I missed all the signs of child abuse?"

"No…not really, I just…I…"

Gabriella buried her face into her hands.

"Brie, Sweetie, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Troy, do you know how babies are made?"

"Um…yes…when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…" Troy gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, well my mommy and daddy didn't love each other very much at all." Gabriella started slowly calming down.

"Ok, so you were born on a drunken night, that's not too bad."

"It was worse than that, Troy!"

"What do you mean?"

"Troy, growing up I believed that woman were put on this earth to be slaves to men, I believed a man could treat a woman anyway he wanted and the woman wasn't allowed to fight back or have any say in that. The reason I believed all that…for as long as I can remember my father treated my mom like she was dirt. He was physically, mentally, and…and sexually abusive to her. That's how I was born, Troy! There was no mommy and daddy loving each other in my story! That's why she left! It's why she left she couldn't take anymore so she left! She left me home with that monster!"

"That's why you tell everyone it started after your mom left because once your mom left all that abuse was turned on you?"

Gabriella nodded. "For the longest time it was mental, that why I never showed any signs. It was something I was used to living with him. It only turned physical once he locked me away! But he's been tormenting me for 16 years, Troy! THAT'S HOW I KNOW HE ISN'T CRAZY! THAT'S HOW I KNOW HE WON'T BE HEALED IN A DOCOTRS OFFICE! HE'S BEEN A MONSTER SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN! HE DROVE MY MOTHER AWAY AND TORMENTED ME FOR 16 YEARS OF MY LIFE!" Gabriella screeched out.

Troy hugged Gabriella to his chest. "That's why you were always so shy and shut down when we first met and why you had a hard time trusting our friends."

Gabriella nodded. "All the things Carlos told me when I was Sandy was similar to things he told me when we first moved here."

"Oh my sweetie, I hope you know it's not true. It's over, the Judge is going to send that monster to jail and he'll never hurt you again."

"What if it's not, Troy? What if he gets off?"

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're going to tell the judge everything you just told me."

Gabriella curled into a ball on his lap and shook her head. Troy sighed.

"Baby, it's the only way to ensure your father won't get off free."

"I can't tell them, Troy! Carlos will kill me!"

"How can he kill you if he's in jail?"

"He'll find a way!"

"Baby, it's ok, you don't need to be scared anymore." Troy told her.

"I'm not scared." Gabriella lied.

Troy just looked into her eyes and she quickly looked away. "Ok, I'm scared of him, I always have been." She whispered.

"After everything he put you through that doesn't surprise me, but you don't have to be anymore. The Police have him he isn't going to get off free. He's done too much bad Brie. He can't hurt you anymore."

Gabriella just sniffed back tears.

Troy rubbed her back. "Baby, you have to remember why you decided to do this in the first place. To get justice for all the families that Carlos hurt."

"That was before I figured out he was pleading insanity!"

Troy sighed. "Gabriella, listen to me, he's caught, the police have him and you've got the last piece of the puzzle to put him away. You've got to tell them, if not for yourself then for those two small girls who will never see their father again. Who will never be able to hear their father laugh or never have their father tuck them in at night."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut. She knew he was right, but that didn't make the fear lessen. She opened her eyes and nodded. "O-ok, I'll tell them everything."

"That's my brave girl." Troy kissed her head. They both stood up and went back inside.

"Your Honor, I'm sorry about before. I was feeling very overwhelmed, but I'm ready to finish." Gabriella said strongly. All her fear had vanished and now all she felt was anger and boy was she about to let Carlos's Lawyer have it.

"Please take the stand, Ms. Montez and understand you're still under oath."

Gabriella nodded. She and Troy shared a small kiss and she went back up to the stand and sat down.

Carlos's lawyer smirked. "Ms. Montez, same question as before."

"Can you repeat it once more please?" Gabriella asked nicely.

"Of course, you said your father was insane but you didn't believe he was a sick man, is this correct?"

"Yes." Gabriella nodded.

"Well, how can you be sure?"

"Because…" Gabriella looked to Troy. He nodded softly at her and mouth "I love you."

Gabriella smiled and looked to the Lawyer. "Because from the day I was born, I saw my father being physically, mentally, and sexually abusive to my mother."

Everyone gasped.

Gabriella gulped back the fear that was forcing its way out. "When I was 13 I learned that I was born through sexual abuse. My father betrayed my mother and hurt her up until the day she left. She had always protected me from being hurt physically and sexually but that didn't stop his mental abuse. That's how I know he isn't sick, because he hasn't been a loving caring father since I was born."

"Ms. Montez you said under oath that the abuse started after your mother left why are you suddenly changing your story?"

"Maybe you need to get your ears checked then, I said it 'felt' like it has been happening since then, I didn't not say for a sure fact that it had been happening."

"Your Honor?" Carlos's Lawyer asked.

"She is right, because she phreased it a way that made it sound more uncertain, because of all she has been through making the timeline fuzzy in her head so she is right, she told the truth and did not lie or change her story." The Judge said.

Gabriella smirked at him. But the Lawyer smirked right back. "Ok, fine, let me ask you another question, Ms. Montez. Are you a selfish person?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't think so, but no selfish person would ever admit to being selfish."

"Well, I think you might be, if you were selfless you would have put a stop to your fathers abuse against your mother, would you not?"

"I don't see what you would have expected, I was just a baby, I didn't know any better."

"Once you were old enough to understand the difference between right and wrong, when you were 13 and you found out how you were born."

Gabriella bit her lip. "I…I tried to." She whimpered out. "Carlos threatened my mom's life and when my mom tried to get help he threatened my life."

"That's is why you kept quiet for sixteen years? To spare your own life?"

"No, weren't you listening!" Gabriella growled with tears in her eyes. "I kept quiet all these years to spare the life of my mother!"

"What about after she left you? Why not tell your boyfriend or one of your other friends?"

"Because it was all only mental abuse, I was used to that! Then he went and locked me in a storage room and made everyone believe I was dead! That's when he started to hit me, and starve me! By that time I couldn't get free!"

"Why not escape? Surely your father came to feed you opening the door way to your freedom."

"I TRIED TO! THEN HE CHAINED ME TO THE BED! I COULDN'T GO ANY FURTHER THEN THE BED! I COULDN'T MOVE, I BARELY HAD ROOM TO MOVE AROUND! IT WAS DARK AND COLD AND I COULDN'T SEE! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TIME OF DAY IT WAS OR EVEN HOW LONG I WAS IN THERE FOR! I COULDN'T ESCAPE, I COULDN'T GET HELP! I WAS TRAPPED WITH NO WAY OUT!"

"Why not scream?"

"I DID! I SCREAMED FOR DAYS, I SCREAMED UNTIL MY VOCAL CORDS WERE SORE! I SCREAMED AND SCREAMED AND SCREAMED AND SCREAMED BUT NONE CAME TO HELP! DON'T YOU DARE ASK ABOUT THE OWNER BECAUSE HE WAS IN ON THIS ENTIRE THING! HE HELPED MY DAD HIDE ME!"

Gabriella was panting hard as tears streamed down her cheeks. She could feel the room growing smaller but she forced herself not to give into it yet. Not until she was done.

"Um…" The lawyer was speechless, he hadn't expected her to give those kinds of answers. He had hoped he could break her down until she admitted to her father being insane, but that didn't happen. "No further questions your honor." The lawyer went to sit back down. He leaned over to Carlos and whispered something in his hear. Carlos shook his head. "Don't worry, I've got one last trick up my sleeve."

"Due to this new information I have to ask Mr. Danforth do you have any questions?" The Judge asked.

Mr. Danforth had a ton more questions that went deeper into her childhood and more about her mother's life and once she left. But one look at the panting, shaking, crying child and Mr. Danforth knew she couldn't handle it. "No, Your Honor, I think it's time to move on. Ms. Montez has had more than enough."

The Judge nodded. She looked to Gabriella. "You may step down."

Gabriella nodded and stood up and ran into Troy's waiting arms. She cried softly into his arms clinging to him tightly. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. They called up the next witness but Gabriella didn't care to hear them. She had done her part, she was done, not all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**A/N Phew! So does anyone else want to take a guess at what Carlos's plan is? Will it help his chances of getting off free or will it help put him in jail? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	22. The Trial Part 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY! **

* * *

Gabriella nodded and stood up and ran into Troy's waiting arms. She cried softly into his arms clinging to him tightly. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. They called up the next witness but Gabriella didn't care to hear them. She had done her part, she was done, not all she had to do was wait.

She flinched and whimpered when she heard Mr. Danforth say that they have proof from the camera surrounding the storage area and want to watch it.

"She doesn't have to watch this, does she?" Troy asked.

"No, she lived it. She knows what happen. This is just for the Jury and Judge to see what really happen."

A small TV was brought out into the front, middle of the room. Gabriella looked to Troy and whimpered.

He gently pulled her to his shoulder. "Just keep your head down, and close your eyes. Think about you and I having fun on the school roof top or in my tree house. Just talking and being silly, laughing and having fun. Don't worry about this and I'll tell you when it's over." Troy cooed gently.

Gabriella did as he said and brought her hands up to cover her ears. Troy put his hands over hers to help block out more sounds.

People gasped all around as they watched Carlos drive with Gabriella, let her out of the car, and then lock her in the small storage room, and then drive away without her.

It honestly made Troy sick to his stomach. He had to look away. It was too upsetting to watch. He buried his face in Gabriella's hair and hugged her tighter reminding them both that they were together.

The TV was removed and Troy and Gabriella were happy the worst was over…right? Wrong!

"I'd like to call Maria Montez to the stand." The other Lawyer said.

"WHAT!" Gabriella shrieked!

Even Troy was in shock. Why hadn't they been warned about this? He looked to Mr. Danforth and he didn't look shocked at all.

"You knew about this!" he growled.

"It's my job to know of all the witnesses. I didn't say anything because I know if I did Gabriella would refuse to testify again."

Troy growled. Next time he needed a lawyer he wasn't going to use Mr. Danforth. He looked to Gabriella, she had gone white and looked like she wasn't breathing at all.

"Gabriella, Angel, breathe, Baby, breathe." Troy told her.

Her breathing came out as pants as she started to shake.

"It's ok, it's ok, you're safe, you're safe." Troy promised her.

"Sh-sh-sh-…an-an-an-…I-I-I-I-I-…"

"Shhhh, Baby, shhh, it's ok, it's ok, shhh." Troy cooed. He had never seen her like this before. She couldn't even speak.

"Gabriella, she is here as a witness nothing more and nothing less. She isn't going to take you away from, Troy or anything so just calm down." Mr. Danforth said.

"Easier said than done." Troy growled. He focused on Gabriella who was hyperventilating now. "Baby, hey, breathe, breathe, take deep breaths, you're ok. You're safe. Mr. Danforth is right; she isn't going to take you away from me. You'll be with me forever, calm down, shhh, shhh." Troy cooed.

Gabriella slowly started to calm down so he continued.

"She can't have you. You're mine and she isn't allowed to take you away now. I won't let her, I'll fight with everything in me to make sure she doesn't take you away, just take some deep breaths, shhh, shhh." He rubbed her back and kissing her cheek gently.

Gabriella calmed down and sniffed. "I don't want to go home with her."

"You won't, Princess, I promise you, you won't."

Gabriella nodded and Troy used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "No more tears, Angel. It's almost all over, I promise."

Gabriella nodded and cuddled into his side. She was still shaking and breathing heavier than normal but it was no long in dangerous way. Troy held her close to him comforting her the entire time. But things only got worse when Maria started to tell..well her version of the truth, which was a total lie.

"Mrs. Montez, was your husband abusive?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Not always." Maria answered.

"Please be more clear."

"When we first met in High School he was the sweetest most kindest, gentlest, man I had ever met."

Gabriella wanted to throw up. That didn't describe her father at all.

"I see, and what changed?"

"He had to witness as his parents were murdered in cold blood."

"I'm sorry to hear that, it must have been awful for him. Is that when he started to change?"

Maria nodded. "He was angry at the world and at everyone around him who still had their parents alive. I tried to convince to get some help or talk to someone but he wouldn't listen and instead just got angrier and angrier."

"Is that why you left?"

"I tried my best to help him and it didn't work so I left. I thought he'd be better off without me."

"Did you think your daughter would be better off if she was left home alone with a verbally abusive man?"

"Carlos hardly ever went after Gabriella when I was there. I thought she'd be safe."

Gabriella just shook her head as tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. Her mother was lying, every word she was speaking was a lie and now because of it her father could get free.

"Troy, make her stop." Gabriella whimpered softly. "Please, she's going to make him get off free. Make her stop lying. She's lying."

"I know, Baby, I know and the jury know that. Just don't listen to her, Baby Girl, bury your head in my shoulder again and tune it all out. Just don't listen to her."

Gabriella buried her face into Troy's shoulder again and tuned her mother out. She just hoped it didn't help her father.

* * *

After what felt like forever she felt Troy rub the back of her head. "It's over, Beautiful, the Judge and Jury left to make up their minds. We just have to wait now. Do you want another pill, are you feeling bad again?"

Gabriella shook her head and looked up. She blushed softly and whispered. "I do have to use the restroom through."

Troy chuckled at her shyness and kissed her forehead. "Do you know where it is?"

Gabriella nodded. "I saw it when we came in."

"Ok, I'll wait here for you."

Gabriella nodded and left the room headed towards the bathroom. Suddenly Troy had a bad feeling in the bit of his stomach…but why?

As Gabriella was on her way back she heard her parents talking to each other and she stopped when she heard her name.

"Don't worry, I made it seem like you were just a mentally sick man who needed help." That was her mother speaking first.

"Yeah, but who are they going to believe a divorced couple who can't stand each other, or a traumatized young girl who was locked in a storage room for almost a year?" Then her father

"She's traumatized and not mentally strong to have been up there to begin with. They know that."

Carlos sighed annoyed. "Fine, as long as nobody learns the real truth we will be fine."

Now Gabriella was curious, what did that mean? What's the real truth?

"Don't worry, nobody will know that Gabriella was never really a wanted or planned baby. She'll never know we were never really in love with each other and that we were forced into an arranged marriage. She'll never know that she was actually created through a drunken one night stand. She'll never know that I really left to be with another man and another daughter who I love so much more than you two. Nobody will ever know that." Her mother spoke again.

Angry tears filled Gabriella's eyes. She shook her head and walked back to the court room. She sat down next to Troy and growled softly forcing herself not to let the tears fall.

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"Just forget it, I'm fine." Gabriella said staring ahead.

"No, you're not fine. Now tell me what's wrong!"

Gabriella sighed. She could never hide anything from him. "I'll tell you later."

Troy sighed but nodded. That would have to do…for now.

Maria and Carlos came back into the room and sat down in their seats. Gabriella just glared at them as her eyes filled with fresh tears. Troy rubbed her back. "Don't worry, Angel. This is all almost over."

Gabriella just nodded. It was never going to be over especially not after what she had just found out.

* * *

Finally the Judge came back inside and it was time for the ruling.

"We the jury find the defended guilty of kidnapping, and abuse of all kinds." Jury 1 spoke.

"I hereby sentenced you, Carlos Montez, to sixty years in prison and Lucille Bolton, 3 years in prison followed by extreme mental care after your release."

Carlos and Lucille punched the table angrily.

Everyone on Gabriella's side was cheering…everyone except Gabriella. Troy looked to her worried. She was still completely stone faced.

"Baby, this is what we wanted, why aren't you happy?"

She just looked to him and snapped. "Can't we just go home? I'm tired of being here I want to go home!"

Troy sighed. Whatever was bothering her must have been really bad for her to want to hide it. "All right, let's go home."

Gabriella stood up and walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Jack asked.

"I honestly have no clue. I wish I did." Troy sighed. He quickly followed after her knowing she'd break soon and when she did he was going to be there to hold her just like always.

* * *

They got home and Gabriella went right to the backyard and grabbed Troy's basketball and threw it at the fence as hard as she could. When it bounced back toward her, she grabbed it and did the same thing over and over again.

Troy stood by watching knowing as much as he hated it, she needed to let out all the anger and she needed to be alone right now.

Gabriella threw the ball at the fence once more and it smacked into the fence and came flying back smacking Gabriella in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees. She didn't get up, instead she started to pound her fist into the ground and cry angry tears.

Troy rushed over to her and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled them up to her chest holding her tightly to stop her from hurting herself further. She didn't fight him, she just fell back into his arms and cried harder. Troy kissed her head as he rocked her gently side to side. "Baby, whatever happen you can tell me. I won't judge you know that."

Gabriella just cried, she turned and buried her face into his chest.

Troy hugged her and rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Whenever you're ready to talk I'll be right here to listen, until then just cry. I'll still be right here."

Gabriella cried for a while. Neither of them knew how long it had been.

* * *

After some time Gabriella stopped crying. She sniffed softly and used her sleeve to wipe away her tears. "I overheard them talking."

"Your mom and dad?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Maria and Carlos, I have no real mom and dad. I'm an orphan. I have been ever since my real parents died in a car crash when I was just a baby."

Troy looked confused but didn't ask her about it…yet. For now they'd stay on topic. "What did Maria and Carlos say to you?"

"You were right, Troy. It was just a one drunken night that I was made."

"No, Sweetie, I believe you. You told me what really happened."

Gabriella shook her head. "They lied to me. My whole entire life was a lie!"

"Gabriella, what are you talking about?"

Gabriella finally turned to look at him. Fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Maria and Carlos lied to me my entire life! They made me believe things that weren't even true!"

"Like what, Brie?" Troy cooed using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Like I was never a planned baby, and it wasn't sexual abuse that created me. It was like you said, just a drunken one night stand. Maria and Carlos's marriage was never real, it was all arranged by their parents and my mother…my…my…mo-mom…" Gabriella buried her face back into Troy's chest and just cried. If she was being honest, her parent's marriage and how she was created didn't really matter to her, sure she was happy her mother was never sexually abused but what really hurt her most was her mother's confession on why she really left her.

Troy stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "Oh Sweetness, what is it?" Troy cooed. "What did Maria say to you?"

Gabriella shook her head. She was too upset to answer. Troy sighed and continued to comfort her. "Baby, whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be ok."

"No, it's not going to be ok. Nobody loves me!"

"What? Brie, I love you! I don't ever want you to question it, I LOVE YOU!"

Gabriella looked up at him for the first time in a while. "Really?" she squeaked out.

Troy nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really, when I thought I had lost you…I can't even describe how much it killed me. I stopped living. I'd wake up, go to school dressed in sweat pants and t-shirt, I wouldn't even bother to brush my hair, some days I wouldn't even shower. I'd come home from school and start searching for you. I'd only eat if the food was brought to me and at night I'd hardly sleep because of nightmares. It was like that every single day since I found out you were missing. Gabriella, if I didn't love you I never would have come looking for you and I would have believed the cops when they said you were dead."

Gabriella sniffed softly and nodded. "You do love me." She whimpered.

"Yes, I do. So do all our friends."

Gabriella nodded and sniffed softly. Troy kissed her forehead. "Can you tell me what caused you to think that?"

"When my mom left what did I tell you the reason was?"

"You never did give me a reason. You told me you didn't know why she left."

"I lied. She told me she was leaving because Carlos was so abusive and she couldn't take it. But that was a lie too."

"So what's the truth?"

Tears once again filled her eyes.

"Oh Brie," Troy cooed. "Sweetie, what is it? What is the true reason your mother left you?"

"She had another family." Gabriella choked out. "One who she loved more than me and Carlos!"

"Gabriella, your mother is an idiot! Because there is nobody in this world who I could love more than I love you!"

"But she did."

"Like I said she an idiot!"

Gabriella giggled through her tears.

"Ah my favorite sound in the entire world."

"Thank you, Troy."

"Do you feel better?"

"A little. It still hurts but I'll get through it because I have you."

Troy smiled. "That's my brave girl."

They kissed passionately on the lips. Maria and Carlos really hurt Gabriella, but at least now she knew the whole truth and could deal with it and then move on.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter is the last...more like an epilogue, but still the end. You'll figure out which story I'm writing next then. What did you guys think of this chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	23. Epilogue

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! Two updates in one week, yay I'm on a roll. Hope this makes up for taking so long before. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites! **

* * *

A year passed from that day and life had only gotten better. Gabriella had moved on from her parents dark secret past. She trusted all her friends 100% and even trusted and loved Jack like a father. She still was nervous and shy around most grown-ups but wasn't scared of them as she used to be. Gabriella even got over her claustrophobia and was able to be in rooms and have the door closed. The only time she still needed the door opened and light on was at night when she was sleeping. But during the day it was like nothing had changed. She no longer panicked when the door would be closed.

Lucille had done her time in prison and then went to get mental help. Troy and Gabriella kept their distance from her but were glad to hear she was getting help.

Carlos was still in prison where he belonged and never bothered Gabriella or Maria ever again. As for Maria she was perfectly happy with her family and Gabriella never cared to contact her again. Gabriella was perfectly happy with the family she had. Just, her, Troy, their friends, and of course Jack. It was the happy family she had always really wanted, and she had finally gotten it. Now nothing and no one could take that away from her.

* * *

**A/N I know it was short but it was more of an Epilogue, so it's supposed to be short. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Now the moment you've all been waiting for,the winner of my poll is...drum roll please :P ...MENTOR LOVE! Here is the summary: ****Troy Bolton is the King of East High but he's also one if the nicest and kindest guys there is. Gabriella Montez the shy quiet girl who is physically and mentally bullied at East Middle school and even neglected at home. Troy is assigned to be her mentor to help her in school, there is only one rule DO NOT fall in love, so what happens when that rule is broken? It's going to be awesome! I'll have it posted as soon as I can :D **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
